


Rise of the Guardians: Enduring Shadows

by JackfrostTruefrost300, Mysterie



Series: Alternates [8]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cussing, Death, Love, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is like a little child, without his memories of most things and Jamie has to re-teach him about the world around them. As time passes Jack begins to remember more and more of what he's forgotten but as he remembers things Jamie begins to wish he wouldn't... the more Jack remembers the worse things become and Jamie begins suspecting that what happened that fateful day they left the North Pole wasn't all it seemed... Why is all this happening and what will they do when Jamie makes a decision to stop one foe only to face fate at the hands of another... ?</p><p>[sequel to Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 6]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carnival

Jamie sighed a little, holding Jack close as he thought about what Jack had just said.

“I’m not sure that’s quite the truth... but it’s true that they could have done better than what they did do. You’re better than they are.” Jack sniffed, fireworks went off making him squeal and hide under Jamie’s hoodie. It was an Easter carnival that came once a year.

“It’s okay Jack. Remember what I said about not worrying if I’m not worried?” Jamie said soothingly. Jack cooed and purred softly, another loud firework boomed a little close and Jack yelled and ran into the closet.

“IT’S THE APOCALYPSE!” Jamie sighed.

“No Jack.” He opened the closet.

“It’s just a firework. Come on, I’ll show you.” Jack followed Jamie, but held tightly to him.

“A what?”

“It’s a form of entertainment.” Jamie took Jack to the roof and put an arm around him, pointing to another that went off.

“See? It won’t hurt you as long as you keep your distance from it.” Jack gasped at the colors, one spelled out “Easter Carnival Tonight” before disappearing.

“Jamie, what’s a carnival? I wanna go.”

“I don’t think you should yet. It’s something that people do for fun, but you’re still very skittish of everything and those things tend to have big crowds... I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Jack whined and gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Come on... I promise I’ll stay with you and won’t go anywhere else!” Jamie sighed.

“I don’t know if you can keep that promise if something scares you Jack.”

“Please, just give me a chance.” Jamie thought about it for a moment before nodding a little.

“Alright. I guess we can try, just... try not to jump out of your skin at everything... or anyone who talks to you.” Jack clapped like a five year old.

“LET’S GO!” He hung onto Jamie like a toddler as he piggy backed it to the carnival. Jamie chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s arms to secure him more as he called the wind to take them to the carnival in the nearby park. It was the same park that Jamie remembered once meeting Jack in for New Year’s... that was the year before he’d gotten sick. He’d not gotten up the nerve to ask Jack for a kiss, but he had held the winter spirit’s hand that evening and though he’d lost his nerve to even give him a peck on the cheek then, he hadn’t let go of his hand. Jack clapped happily.

“Hooray!!” He oohed and awwed at the lights, screaming at the clowns though who tried to come near him; that was the one thing he hated more than anything. Clowns, and Jamie knew he would react to them that way even under normal circumstances. Jamie apologized to them, explaining Jack’s fear and it got around fast so that the rest of the evening the clowns stayed away from Jack and Jamie who distracted Jack with a teddy bear as big as an infant that he won in a ring toss game. Jack giggled and hugged the bear, he tried his darndest to win a fish from the fish bowl game; tossing small balls at the various bowls.

“Here’s your fish.” The man said after he made it. Jack gasped, it was a bright blue guppy with brown eyes and brown fins, it reminded him of Jamie.

“Jamie, look! It looks like you!!!” Jamie feigned horror.

 

“What a thing to say! Saying I look like a fish...” He giggled a little though, ruining the act. Jack jumped.

“No... I-i...” His damaged mind had not noticed the act and he jumped off Jamie’s shoulders in fear of punishment. Jamie sighed and put his arms around Jack.

“Jack... I was kidding... I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to...” To what? He wasn’t sure what the heck he’d said that would have caused Jack to react like he had. Jack whined more and more, but not because of what had happened; characters dressed as the Easter Bunny appeared all around and scared him more than anything.

“Jamie! He’s everywhere!” He hid in Jamie’s hoodie with the teddy that wouldn’t quite fit since it was gigantic. Jamie curled his arms around Jack, murmuring gently.

“No Jack... it’s just people dressed as him. If you look close you can see that it’s fake. Plastic faces that don’t move and what looks like fur is fabric. I know Bunny won’t come near you. He wouldn’t risk it.” Jamie gently stroked Jack’s back in a gesture of comfort, trying to soothe him. Jack shuddered and giggled, a man in one bunny costume came over and smiled.

“Hey little man, why so sad?” Jack shivered, trying to realize that he was a fake bunny.

“Is he okay?” The man asked Jamie while Jack just quaked more and more.

“He’s had a bad experience with someone dressed like a rabbit so you’ll have to forgive him. It was recent and he’s not quite fully recovered, but he insisted on coming.” Jamie said with a half smile. The man looked at Jack in sympathy.

“Oh, well you know what cheers me up? Balloons!” He made a balloon dog and Jack looked at the balloon in awe. Jamie smiled at the man in thanks. The man handed Jack the balloon dog and Jack looked at it, smiling.

“I’ll call you Pippy!” He giggled, but when he heard screaming he ducked back under Jamie’s hoodie.

“What was that?” It had come from a roller coaster that had done several loopty loops and then went backwards to cross them again.

“Just some people having fun on a ride. Please get out from under my hoodie Jack.” Jack nods, holding his balloon dog and he looks around, seeing a merry-go-round he heads for it.

“Can we ride it?”

“Sure, one moment.” Jamie went over to a ticket booth to get a few ride tickets before they could go on it. He handed the operator the tickets and motioned for Jack to go ahead of him to pick a seat, following close behind. Jack picked a horse with a white mane and blue eyes, with an ice-colored saddle. Jamie chuckled a little, settling on a horse nearby with a white mane, brown coat and a red saddle.

“ALRIGHT! HOLD ON TIGHT AND LETS GOOOO!!” Yelled the man at the starting station as he started the music and the merry-go-round moved his horse. The one Jack had chosen moved faster than the others, he gulped, jolted, yelping in pain as it hurt his nards when it started but he giggled a little as he felt like he was flying. Jamie enjoyed the ride, keeping an eye on Jack just in case though. Jack was enjoying the ride when his horse began to really shake.

“Oh boy, sorry folks, technical difficulties on horse number 3.” Jack gasped as he was bucked off and he hit the pavement. Jack sniffed and started to cry.

 

“OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY?!” The station man hit the emergency stop button and ran to check to see if Jack was okay; he looked like a bloody mess. Jamie frowned and slipped from his horse, moving over to Jack. What the heck?! He’d NEVER seen that happen even when there were problems... He checked Jack over, a few scrapes but nothing serious.

“There now, you’re okay Jack, it’s not that bad.” He murmured soothingly. Jack sniffed as the station man called his manager.

“Oh my gosh, are you two okay? I’m so sorry, here, free passes for the day and we’ll have to check these things.” Jack sniffed.

“I wanna go home.” He hid in Jamie’s hoodie. Jamie thanked the manager for his consideration. He wrapped his arms around Jack, gently prying him from under his hoodie before leading him from the carnival and back to the house. Retrieving the teddy bear on the way as it had flown a foot or so from Jack when the mechanical horse had bucked him off. Jack hurt all over and squeezed his teddy to death; Jamie led Jack to the bedroom to sit down while he got some bandaids for the scrapes. Putting medicine on them gently before putting the bandaid on. Jack sniffed as he obviously needed a bath, he’d gotten dirt in his hair and it was also stained a bloody red. Jamie considered a bath then decided it could wait for tomorrow. That had likely been rougher on Jack than he’d been expecting.

“There, all better now.” He said when he finished and put the medicine and bandaids away. Jack had noticed that his balloon dog had popped from the hard landing, he whined and went straight to bed once Jamie was done. Jamie sighed at the ruined balloon animal. There wasn’t anything he could do about that and so he tossed what remained of it away. Jack dreamed of many things that night, not all of it was happy however; Jamie stayed close to him during the night to chase off any Nightmares... well, freeze them anyway. Sandy came to help for a while but was called back to the pole for a conference. Sandy looked at the two of them as he’d seen the lights, his sand forming:

You coming? It’s an obligation for all Guardians to meet. No matter what the cause is.

 

“No. I’m not a Guardian and Jack’s asleep. Fill us in later if need be.” Sandy nodded, then looked worriedly at Jack:

How is the learning process?

 

“Slow... It’s like dealing with a really young kid. It’s going to be years before he recovers just all the stuff Bunny knocked out of him... not to mention getting over the scare. For reasons he either hasn’t or can’t explain to me... he’s got a general fear of all four of you. So probably best not to visit when he’s awake. He’ll freak out. A trip to the carnival was a near complete disaster.” Sandy sighed:

No wonder. He’s always had a fear of us... and Bunny just reminded him why he wasn’t able to feel accepted and after that beating I guess he feels he doesn’t belong anywhere now.

 

“At least not with you four, can’t say I blame him there all things considered. He thinks Pitch was right, saying you used him like a tool. I can’t say I think you’d do that, but I don’t think persuading him otherwise is going to happen any time this century.” Jamie replied quietly, making sure to keep his voice down so that Jack wouldn’t be disturbed. Sandy nodded:

Well, I have to go.

 

Sandy doused Jack with some dream sand before leaving. Jamie just waved as the little Guardian left. Wondering only for a moment what was up before dismissing the thought; it wasn’t his concern. He wasn’t a Guardian and Jack wasn’t in any shape to act as one himself. Jack awoke the next morning with a whine.

“Jamie...”

“Hmmm?” Jamie murmured softly, having been awake all night. His mother was still asleep as it was a Saturday and she didn’t work. Jack crawled on top of him.

“I wanna go for a walk.” Jack didn’t even realize that Saturdays were relax days.

“Where to?” He asked, looking up at Jack; his response was a sigh.

“I don’t know... anywhere.”

“Hmmm... Well I guess we can figure that out as we go. Do you want breakfast first or after?” Jack nodded.

“Breakfast first.”

“Alright, anything you want specifically?” Jamie asked, thinking about what was likely on hand. Jack jumped up and down like a four year old.

“WAFFLES! THOSE BREAD THINGS TOO!!”

“Okay, wait.. what bread things? Do you mean french toast or toast?” Jamie looked at Jack, a little confused there.

“What’s french toast and toast?” He only asked, not sure what Jamie meant.

“Well, toast is cooked bread and french toast is bread that is fried with scrambled eggs cooked into it. It’s pretty good actually. Otherwise... I’ve no idea what bread thing you mean.” Jack nodded.

“I’ll have that then.” He smiled.

“Okay, but you have to let me up.” He said with a chuckle.

“They aren’t going to cook themselves.” Jack jumped off him, running about the room in circles.

“YAY! BREAKFAST BREAD!!!” Jamie chuckled.

“Shhh, not so loud Jack. My mother is still sleeping at this hour. It’s one of her days off.” He said as he got up from the bed, but he can’t help but smile as it seems Jack had bounced back from the night before. Jack giggled.

“But breakfast bread should be eaten together!” He said quietly as he walked with Jamie to the kitchen.

“It will be, but she likes to sleep in when she can. We’ll see her later.” Jamie said quietly with a smile and went into the kitchen. It had been a while since he’d made french toast, but he hadn’t forgotten. It was one of his sister’s favorites. Jamie tried not to think too much on that as he made it while toasting the waffles in the toaster. Once it was done he set it on a plate after cutting up the french toast; he set the table with the plates and put the plates with the food on it and then got a couple of glasses.


	2. Intervention

“What do you want to drink?” He asked as he poured himself some milk to drink. Jack smiled, but he thought a minute before answering.

“Water.” Jack watched as Jamie made french toast; he was curious about it as at first glance he’d thought he was battling some monster, but thought that if Jamie was calm then he should be too. Jamie got Jack his glass of water and set it at the table then made sure the oven was off before sitting down at the table with a smile to eat his breakfast. Jack grabbed the maple syrup and squeezed the whole bottle onto the plate; it looked like one big, sticky, gooey mess and Jack was too. He drank his water, whining a little as it stuck to his hands from the syrup; Jamie chuckled a little and got up, getting a wash cloth that he used to wipe down Jack’s hands and then the glass, then the syrup bottle.

“I think you used a little too much Jack. Plus you shouldn’t use your hands to eat anything that has syrup on it. Or anything else like it for that matter.” Boy... it really WAS like having a five year old... Jack looked at him with an expression that said “why not?” as he set the glass of water down after a drink and looked at the fork, trying to cut his waffle but it slid around the plate.

“Because sticky fingers.” Jamie replied and pointed to the butter knife.

“Try using the knife to cut while you hold it down with the fork.” Jack stabbed at the waffle, still not sure how to use all the silverware.

“Not quite like that.” Jamie tossed the washcloth over near the sink before he gently put his hands over Jack’s and guided him the first time to properly cut the waffle up. Jack gasped.

“I cut it.” He repeated the process, then he tried to cut his napkin to see if it would cut. Jamie shook his head at that.

“Jack, that’s a waste of a napkin and you really shouldn’t do that.

“Why?” He asked, as he ate his breakfast slowly there was a knock at the door.

“Because napkins are made for cleaning and cutting it up just wastes it.” Jamie replied, wondering who was at the door at this hour. He walked over to the door, opening it. It was a police officer and a woman from the local adoption agency.

“Hello, is there a white haired teen with you? We’ve come to notify you that he is to be put into safe care and is therefore to be adopted to claim he is in safe hands.”

“Actually, he already has a family, but thanks for your concern.” Jamie said and shut the door before the officer or woman could say anything else. There was no way a bunch of humans were going to take Jack... not to mention Jack wouldn’t likely stand for it and then they’d end up with more trouble than anything. Jack shivered.

“Jamie, who were they?” There were two more knocks.

“Just some concerned people.” Jamie sighed a little.

“You might want to go up to the room for a moment... I’m not sure this is going to be pretty...” Jack nodded.

“Okay.” He hugged him before going upstairs. It appeared that a neighbor from the night before had seen his flinching and had tattle-tailed. Now the police were on the lawn with guns up when Jamie came out.

“Where is the boy?!” Jamie faced them without fear as he stared down the police.

“Let me make this clear before you do something you regret. Jack is NOT human. This is NOT your problem and I am NOT human either.” To prove his point to them he held out a hand, freezing their guns and summoning a snowball into his other hand.

“Leave us be before you made me mad. I’m being nice about this. Don’t meddle in affairs you do not understand!” He scowled and tossed the snowball up and down, making it very clear he wasn’t playing around; he was giving them a chance to back down. One guy, new to the job, fired even as another said.

“HOLD YOUR FIRE NOW!” The bullet flew past Jamie only to hit Jack who had come down to see what all the commotion was about. The police shook and ran tail immediately except the medical staff that had come along.

“Is he okay?” One of the doctors moved forward to check Jack’s leg, but didn’t get too close, waiting for Jamie to reply. Jamie glared at the fleeing new cop before he turned to Jack.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay up stairs?” He murmured as he inspected the wound himself; it was a clean shot, fortunately, and it went into the house’s wall... his mom was gonna kill him likely. He iced the wound to keep it from bleeding.

“He’ll be fine. Just leave, before I lose it.” Jamie picked Jack up and carried him inside and back up to the room. Idiotic police. The group left immediately, Jack whined.

“I heard them yelling about shooting you so I came down to stop them.” Jamie sighed a little.

“You really shouldn’t have Jack. I could have handled it just fine, plus I think you spooked the one that shot you when you appeared out of the blue like that.” Jack whined.

“It hurts.” He cried. Jamie sighed.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. There’s not much I can do about that.” Jack sniffed as Jamie’s mother came in.

“What’s going on Jamie? Why were there police cars outside our house?!” Jamie sighed and began to explain. She frowned a little, especially when he pointed out the wound in Jack’s leg.

“Well... I think I know who’s responsible... I’ll just have to pay them a visit. Until then, I suggest you rest up here Jack.” Jack nodded, falling asleep despite the pain he was in. Jamie stayed with Jack, he found some aspirin for the pain; it wouldn’t do more than just dull it but it was better than nothing. Jack woke an hour later.

“I know this won’t make it all better, but it will help a little bit.” Jamie got Jack to swallow the aspirin after several failed attempts as Jack didn’t know how to swallow pills and it took some finagling to manage. Jack coughed after he’d swallowed it.

“Gross.”

“I know, but it will help with the pain a little.” Jack looked at Jamie strangely.

“Is it magic?”

“No, it’s science Jack. Though I suppose in the time you’re originally from it might be seen as magic.” Jack gasped.

“SO HARRY POTTER’S NOT REAL!!” Apparently Jack had gotten into Jamie’s book collection again.

“Well, certain magic is, but those books definitely aren’t. That was just someone’s imagination Jack.” He gasped again.

“YOU MEAN THEY TOOK 300 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR NOTHING?!”

 

“Jack, there isn’t any such place as Hogwarts. Gryffindor is just as fake as the magic in those books. None of those people are real either. You can’t believe everything you read. Those books are labeled fiction for a reason.” Jack looked at Jamie, completely confused.

“Fiction?”

“Fiction is a story that isn’t real.” Jack nodded.

“Why is the world round?”

“I’m not sure, science can answer that question. I’ve never thought about that though to be honest.” Jack whined, his leg throbbed painfully and he felt a twinge of fear at the sound of sleigh bells, but it was only a little girl on a bike with sleigh bells on the front.

“Easy Jack, it’s not him.” Jamie said from the window; he’d gone to check, just to make sure though he doubted North would appear in the middle of the day. Jack shook as his body throbbed with fear and the flashbacks. Jamie moved over to Jack, sitting on the bed nearby; doing his best to comfort him. It lasted for five minutes before Jack screamed horrifically and went limp in Jamie’s arms. Jamie sighed a little, holding Jack close; this was going to be a long few years... Jack shuttered.

“Jamie... does it go away? Does the pain go away?”

“Yes, with time.” Jack shivered a bit, the next morning there were about five knocks at the door. Jamie groaned, this time it was his mother who answered the door though.

“Hello, we’re here on behalf of a Mr. Sandman who says he needs to speak with a Jack and Jamie Bennett?” It was two men in labcoats.

“Well, you’ll have to come back later. The boys are asleep.” She wasn’t that stupid, she suspected something.

“I’ll let them know you stopped by.” She shut the door before the two could do anything and used the extra precaution of locking the door. Just in case...  Jack whined.

“OW! JAMIE IT HURTS!” He hated it when Jamie had to rewrap his leg.

“I know, but this will keep it from getting worse.” Jamie murmured, being as gentle as possible. Jamie had to melt a little of his ice that kept the wound from bleeding out just a tiny smidge so that it would heal right but also so Jack wouldn’t bleed out either. Jack shuttered, crying and sniffling as it stung and throbbed horribly. Jamie’s mother came up and beckoned him as he finished.

“Can we talk a moment son?”

“Yeah, just a sec. There Jack, I’m all done.” He left the room.

“What’s this about?”

“Two men said they came to talk to you and Jack, that they were sent by a Mr. Sandman... I sent them away, but they were dressed in labcoats. Does the Sandman know anyone like that?” Jamie frowned.

“Maybe, but Sandy wouldn’t send people to talk to us... he’d probably send word with his sand. This is getting to be a problem... Mom. I should probably take Jack to grandma’s. I know the cabin is empty, but I don’t like the sound of that and if TV is anything like real life... they will be back.” She nodded a little.

“Just don’t tell anyone where we went. I don’t want to end up shot myself. Not that it would kill me but... well, you heard Jack just now. It’s obviously painful even for spirits.”

“Be careful Jamie.”

“I will be.” He went back to the room with a slight smile.

“Hey, how about we take a little trip, just you and me Jack?” Jack bounced for joy.

“A TRIP! A TRIP! What’s a trip?” He looked at Jamie confused.

“Well... I can’t explain that one in a way you’ll understand, but you’re about to find out.” Jamie said with a smile. He waited until it was midnight before he took Jack out of the house, carrying him piggyback style and flying off to the cabin they’d used temporarily when they’d been dealing with Gale and Jakoul. Jack gasped at the bats that flew by them.

“JAMIE! I’M SCARED!” He shook, feeling like he could be dropped any second and that a bat would eat him or something.

“I know, I can feel it Jack; just hang in there. We’re almost there.” Jack shuddered, he felt like he knew this area... but from where?

“Jamie, have we been here before?” He asked, unsure.

“Once.” It’s all he cared to say. Slipping inside through the window he’d left open. Jack shivered.

“Why? Was it a trip where we fell in love?” He asked, eyes innocent and wide with curiosity of this once memory. Jamie chuckled, flushing a little.

“No... nothing quite so romantic I’m afraid, but uh... we were here before... um...” He flushed a little at the memory. He wasn’t sure why he was, after all it wasn’t like he’d been shy around Jack since that time but... just thinking about it for whatever reason sent warmth into his heart and cheeks. It had been his first time after all... Jack poked at Jamie’s cheeks.

“So, did we make love here?” He asked flat out, not knowing he was actually asking the question about whether or not they’d had sex here. Jamie blinked but shook his head.

“No, we didn’t. We didn’t actually um... do anything like that until we were at the North Pole actually.” Jack giggled.

“Was it like back at the house?”

“Sort of... but actually it was my first time... so you were in the lead there.” Jack gasped.

“I was! but how come I can’t remember our first time together Jamie? I can’t remember any of it... or much of you at all!” He whined, feeling like he was losing oxygen.

“That’s not all you don’t remember Jack. Whatever Bunny did... it’s damaged your memory quite a bit. I imagine some of it will return in time but... some never will. There’s nothing we can do about that without Tooth and you can’t even stand the sight of her.” Jack cried harshly in Jamie’s chest.

“But I want to remember you!” Jamie sighed a little and put his arms around Jack.

“I’m sure, but no one remembers everything Jack. Chances are there’d be a lot you’d forget about me given enough time. It’s just the way the human mind works... and we were both once human.” Jack stuttered a little.

“Can w-we color?” He looked up pleadingly; he remembered getting into the drawers at Jamie’s house and coloring in Sophie’s old coloring books.

“Of course.” He led Jack down the stairs where the crayons and coloring books were. Jack gasped at the brightly colored pictures.


	3. Another Step Forward

“They’re so pretty!” He dove straight to finishing the dinosaur picture he’d colored a while back when it had all started with Jakoul and Gale. Jamie chuckled a little, settling down with one; dipping through it for the memories... a bit of a sad smile on his face as he remembered various things with each page. Jack smiled, coloring the picture he’d half finished before Jakoul had taken over.

“JAMIE LOOK! IT’S ALL COLORED IN!” It appeared to have black and dark red blood stains on it from the coughing fit of pain Jack had once had and burn marks from fighting. Jamie looked at the picture, not sure what he felt about it since it reminded him of Jakoul a bit.

“I see that. Very nice, is there another you want to color?” Jack smiled.

“Yes.” He giggled and turned it over only to see a bloody handprint.

“Jamie... what is that?” It looked like Jack’s handprint, as if he’d been fighting Jakoul the entire time he’d had that particular book. Jamie winced a little.

“Well, if I had to guess I’d say it was a handprint... When we were last here we had some problems, but they’ve been dealt with so don’t worry about it.” Jack shivered.

“Jamie, that’s a bloody handprint! I need to know what happened!” He looked at Jamie pleadingly.

“I’m not sure I know exactly.” Jamie sighed.

“I don’t know how that handprint got there. I just know the possible reasons.” Jack whined slightly, slowly feeling pain in his side, memories of that day coming to his mind; he looked like a shaking mess at the table. He shakily colored, his lines horribly drawn.

“Jack?” Jack just continued coloring, not even realizing he had drawn the scene, it was chicken scratch compared to his earlier coloring. He whined, tears falling.

“Why? Why did it happen?” He was remembering the pain and suffering he’d gone through and that Gale was the worst of it... Jamie watched a moment before slipping his arms around Jack.

“It’s okay Jack. It doesn’t matter why it happened, it did but it’s over now.” He murmured. Jack froze.

“I remember a-almost everything.” He continued to color, unaware the drawings were of the bars... the destruction... Jamie sighed.

“I wish you didn’t Jack. There’s a lot you probably could have done without.” Jack shook but he continued to draw, this time a happier memory.... since he couldn’t remember anything else. Jamie sighed, keeping close to Jack; wishing he hadn’t remembered that time, it was best off lost to time but apparently fate had something else in mind. Jack sighed.

“I’m hungry.” He looked at Jamie with his large, blue eyes and hugged him.

“Pwease Jamie...”

“Come on, let’s find you something to eat.” He said with a slight smile. He led Jack into the kitchen and to a bar stool to sit while he rifled through the kitchen, looking for something he knew Jack would actually eat. Jack colored a space ship while he waited, he was so happy as he made it blue, his favorite color; he gasped as he felt like his head was pounding. It took him a little while to find everything he needed to make Jack one of his favorite sandwiches but he found and made the thing. Setting it on a plate he put it next to Jack; he wished he could do something for Jack, but what? Aside from taking care of him... there wasn’t much he could do. Jack gasped.

 

“MY FAVORITE!”  He mowed through the sandwich like he hadn’t eaten in days, he did break it in half though for Jamie to get a bite.

“Here.” He said as he handed Jamie the other half. Jamie chuckled a little and broke off half of that half; he wasn’t really that hungry.

“Thanks, not that hungry though. You can have the rest.” He ate his part. Jack nodded and ate it, mmming and nodding in approval of the sandwich. Jamie cleaned the plate once Jack was finished. He wasn’t sure what else to do so he went back to the living room and to the nearest window to practice his use of ice and frost. Jack giggled at the snow outside; he went outside without asking Jamie and ran into the woods, laughing and jumping and rolling in the snow.

“WEEE!” Jamie, seeing Jack run into the woods, followed behind silently; simply watching Jack play in the snow. Jack gasped, as he felt he was being watched; a staff of ice formed in his hand out of instinct, nearly stabbing Jamie in the neck. Jamie simply took a step back from the attempted strike. Jack shivered.

“Jamie... s-sorry.” He leaned on the spear, his legs weak and giving out on him from almost killing Jamie.

“For what?” He seemed to not be bothered by the near-stab and looked about, but there’s nothing nearby but a rabbit that was skittering back to its burrow. Jack flinched, turning and stabbed Bunny in the side; the lagomorph had only been there for a trip to the woods to see his googies would be hidden. Upon seeing who he’d jabbed, Jack screamed and ran through the woods as Bunny was pulling out the spear.

“OUCH! What the ‘ell?!”

“You spooked him. Bound to happen. Thanks to the residents of Burgess we’ve changed location. Stupid humans.” Jamie replied before going after Jack. Bunny yelped a little, nearly being run over by Jamie as Jack whined, shaking like a leaf as he hid in a tree hollow; scaring the animals inside. Jamie found Jack again after a little while.

“Jack? Come here.” He said soft, standing just outside the hollow.

“NO! HE’LL GET ME! I KNOW IT! HE’S MAD!!” Jack cried, scaring away a few foxes.

“Jack, he’s not here. He was more surprised than anything... he thought we were in Burgess. You know I wouldn’t let him get you, come on out.” Jack whined, but didn’t move a muscle from his hiding spot.

“Jack... you know I wouldn’t lie to you. I ran off Bunny, remember? Why would I ask you to come out if he were here?” Jamie said quietly after a moment. Jack slowly came out, cautiously at first like a little rabbit hiding from a wolf. He ran out then and hugged Jamie tightly.

“ ‘Cause he c-could be anywhere.” Jamie gently rubbed his back.

“Calm down Jack. He’s not here and you know I wouldn’t let him near you if he were.” He gently guided Jack back to the cabin as Jack sniffed. As luck would have it, Bunny was right by the cabin for one reason, to dress his wounds; Jack screamed and went to take off. Bunny jumped at the sound of Jack’s scream, he couldn’t make a tunnel to leave or call North; Easter was ruined for the day for this part of the world. Jamie snagged Jack before he could get too far, flying into the upper window and setting Jack on the bed.

 

“Stay here. I’ll deal with Bunny.” Jamie shut the window, locking it with ice for good measure and went through the house to the front door.

“What the heck are you doing HERE of all places?!”

“Oi! I’m just fixin’ me wound. Geez. Also, this were the only safe place close enough. I won’t talk or even think of going near frosty otherwise.” He glared at Jamie while Jack was freaking out upstairs.

“Yeah, I know you won’t. What I meant is why here instead of the Warren?” Bunny coughed.

“Magic’s been outta whack. With sprained leg no way ta make a tunnel safely. Can’t get back. Um... I’m sorta stuck with yah ‘til the wounds heal.”

“What do you mean by that? I mean about the magic, not about the wound.” Bunny sighed.

“Me magic just won’t work. Can’t make tunnels if me magic’s outta whack.”

“Hmmm, that’s odd. Your magic should be its strongest today. Anyway you can’t stay here, wounds or not. Jack might flip out to the point that he hurts you even more and that’s as dangerous to you as it is to him.”

“Where’m I ta go then mate? Its dark out, as ya noticed. I am worried for the bloke. At le’st let ‘im try an’ get use’ ta me.” Jack ran in, stabbing Bunny a second time.

“GET OUT OR SO HELP ME I’LL KILL YOU!” Jack thrust the blade deeper, fully intending on murdering the rabbit while he was choking on his own blood. Jamie iced over Bunny’s new wound even as he grabbed Jack and yanked him away from the wounded Pooka, calling back.

“You were saying?!” Bunny groaned, just glad they both weren’t trying to kill him.

“Point taken, but can’t leave yet. I’ll stay in tha basement if ya like.” Jack struggled against Jamie.

“LET ME GO!” He swung the bloody kitchen knife about, wanting to kill the lagomorph; no longer afraid, but wanting to kill him and the other Guardians. Jamie sighed.

“Fine. Better get there and stay out of sight. I’ll be down to check on you in a moment. I need to deal with Jack first.”

“Gotcha mate.” Bunny hobbled down to the basement, it was warm and dry; Jack growled, struggling and straining in Jamie’s arms.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!”

“For reasons you don’t want to hear or accept right now. You’re too bent out of shape.” Jamie replied. Jack struggled more, his arm swinging the knife about.

“LET ME GO!”

“Nope.” Jamie managed to confiscate the knife as well. Jack growled, punching, kicking and struggling.

“I NEED TO KILL IT! IT’LL BE GONE IF I KILL IT!”

“Yeah, but so will life on this planet too. Bunny isn’t just the Guardian of Hope, he’s the Guardian of life itself too.” Jack growled.

“WHAT ABOUT MY LIFE?! HE RUINED MY LIFE!” He screamed, struggling and grabbing another kitchen knife, this time he sliced Jamie’s hand, forcing him to let go as he yelped in pain.

 

Jack ran downstairs, making Bunny jump as Jack screamed and chased him about the room.

“DIE VERMIN!” Ignoring the throbbing wound, Jamie rushed after Jack. Bunny dodged Jack as best as he could while Jamie sent the two skidding in opposite directions with some well placed ice before slamming a thick wall of ice between Jack and Bunny, snagging Jack again and hauling him up the stairs, very close to tossing him up the stairs as he shut the door behind them and iced it to keep Jack from rushing down again. He stood in front of the door as he shoved Jack away from him. His voice was quiet... but there was anger in his eyes.

“Do you honestly think I don’t know what he did? I FELT everything Jack... I nearly skinned Bunny alive in front of the other Guardians along with those yeti... but I’ve been thinking about something lately. WHY would they do something so horrible and then days later seem to forget? Don't tell me you haven’t noticed! Something is **wrong** Jack. I don’t know if it’s something that was wrong then or something that is wrong now, but there is no way they could have forgotten! Yet the first thing Bunny said to me when you were still scared of him was that he wanted to know what the hell he’d done... He didn’t **know**... I could see it in his eyes. It was like it had never happened... Bunny is SCARED stiff of your and he has no idea why I’m mad at him or why you’re trying to kill him. I haven’t explained because I haven’t had the time and I’m starting to suspect some foul play here Jack... no, you and I didn’t just dream that up.” Jack growled.

“HOW CAN I REMEMBER WHEN HE MADE ME BRAIN STUPID!” He glared, ice crawling across the floor from him from his distress. Jamie gave him an exasperated look.

“First off, you obviously can remember as you demonstrated when you looked at the coloring book earlier. Secondly, you’re exaggerating. You’re not brain stupid, damaged to a point, yes, but nothing beyond that. I want to know what’s going on and to do that I need to talk to Bunny which means I **need** him alive. You can yell at me all you like, but I want answers before you fricassee Bunny.” Jack glared angrily at Jamie.

“Alright, if he doesn’t give a good answer I’m getting me a fur coat.” He stomped away, his lack of being scared of the Guardians and now wanting to kill each of them was bad. Jamie sighed a little in some relief before realizing he needed to add something.

“That goes for the others too!” He unfroze the door and went into the basement, shutting the door behind him and slowly melting the wall, calling out reassuringly.

“It’s just me Bunny.” In response to Jamie’s words a window broke in his anger. Bunny was shaking like a leaf.

“Mate... I really don’t know why this is happening. I swear ta ya I didn’t do that.”

“Something is wrong Bunny... I don’t mean with Jack. I mean with before. You don’t remember ever doing anything like what Jack and I both claim... there’s evidence it happened... but what bothers me is that only Sandy seems to remember while you, north and Tooth are clueless. Bunny... Do you even remember Jack and me staying at the North Pole? I need to know what the last thing it is that you remember concerning us because something about this whole thing is bothering me.” Bunny stopped shaking as he thought back for a long moment.


	4. Something's Afoot

“Nah, I remember ya stayin’ away for a while... an’ savin’ ya from Jakoul and that Gale bloke.” Jamie frowned.

“So then... you don’t remember that I flew Jack back to the pole because he was attacked while trying to spread snow?” Bunny shook his head.

“Nada mate. Nothin’.”

“What do you remember after that time then? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I remember Jack bein’ upset an’ runnin’ away... an’ then nothing mate... other than paintin’ me googies for Easter and just now.” As the two talked, Jack drew furiously upstairs, it was a picture of the Guardians all scribbled and bloody looking; the dark intent was pulling at him. Jamie nodded thoughtfully as he began to suspect it was Jakoul’s doing... somehow.

“Bunny, do you think it’s possible that the reason you don’t remember is that you might have been either replaced or influenced by something?” Bunny scratched his head.

“Maybe. I don’ remember anythin’ else than seein’ Jack upset." Meanwhile, Jack broke his crayons, making a mess on the table he’d been working on. He punched a nearby wall.

 **Why don’t you relieve your anger Jack?** Jack jumped.

“W-how said that? Jamie? Bunny?” He looked around, the voice speaking once more.

 **No Jack. I’m a friend, unlike those other two. Jamie’s been lying. He’s gonna help Bunny.** Jack gasped.

“No! Jamie would never...” The other snickered.

 **Believe it Jack.** Jack’s eyes narrowed angrily at Jamie who was walking up the stairs, he went on the defensive, an ice spear appearing aimed straight at his throat.

“You lied to me.” There was black-blue tint to his eyes as the influence grew. Jamie narrowed his eyes.

“I knew something was wrong... Jakoul... He’s still got some influence despite all we did...” Jamie replied and sighed.

“What have I supposedly lied about this time?” Jack shook his head, only glaring; not answering as he took a swipe at Jamie’s throat, the other just barely ducking away.

“Y-you’re helping that rat. You promised you’d protect me.” His voice sounded raw and broken, thanks to Jakoul he didn’t know who to believe anymore; he shook as the feeling of betrayal overtook him and he stabbed at Jamie, trying to make him feel the pain, similar to how he felt. Jamie was forced to dodge again.

“Helping him what? He’s out of sorts, in more ways than one, partly due to you and he’s wounded. The other part is something else, something even he doesn’t know about but I am starting to have my suspicions. Jack... Bunny doesn’t even remember you being at the North Pole with me after Jakoul and Gale were dealt with.” Jack whined, tears soaking his cheeks.

“Please stop lying... You’re gonna take me back to them and let them beat me...” He whined more and more in pain as the influence was taking its hold strongly inside of him.

“Why? Why would I do that? Tell me Jack. Why would I ever want that when I took you _from_ that.” Even as he said it, he’d be lying if he said the doubt Jack was showing didn’t hurt. It hurt real bad... The power fluctuated in him, showing through his eyes was the struggle he was having with Jakoul’s influence.

“Jamie.” He sniffed.

“Help me... please.” He held his head in pain, shaking it; trying to push out the words that Jakoul had put there. Jamie moved over to Jack, wrapping his arms around him; holding him close.

 

“I don’t know what to do Jack... I honestly don’t... I want to help you... I love you.” Jamie’s hold tightened. He had wanted this to be all over with, to just be able to be with Jack, but it seemed fate had other ideas. Jack flinched, flailed, cried and struggled against the influence. Jamie could only hold him close. Wishing there was more he could do, but what could he possibly do? Even dormant in someone else the darkness seemed to be able to influence others. Not him though... it had left Jamie alone. Jack eventually lost the energy to fight and went limp in Jamie’s arms; Jakoul growled, so close... he was so close to getting Jack to submit. Jamie carried Jack back to the bed, this time he stayed with Jack; wrapping his arms around the other winter spirit and resting his head against him.

“I love you so very much.” Jamie murmured softly as he snuggled against Jack. It was the next morning, Bunny really couldn’t remember what happened last; when Jack awoke he was in agony. He whined, struggled and pulled from Jamie. Running into the bathroom, tossing up his stomach’s contents into the porcelain bowl.

“Jack? You okay?” Jamie murmured sleepily from the bedroom. Jack was about to answer only to throw up in response; it hurt, it really hurt. Jamie winced in response to that. The toilet flushing was the only other noise heard moments later; Jack was breathing and leaning heavily against the door, sweat soaked and flushed in the face. He looked awful. Jamie gave Jack a look of concern. Jack hobbled over.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m wondering that about you.” Jack coughed.

“I’m fine, nothing to worry about. Just felt nauseated this morning.” He sat on the edge of the bed, playing with the hem of his hoodie.

“Alright.” Jamie doesn’t say anything else as he stretches. Jack’s body was throbbing with pain, it took all his power just to keep from screaming.

“What do you feel up to today?” Jack winced.

“I-i don’t know... m-maybe stay in bed.” He said, shakily, trying not to scream.

“Alright. Sounds like a good idea. Everyone needs a day like that every now and then.” Jack sniffed, hiding his face in the pillow; obviously hurting from Jakoul’s attacks from yesterday. Jamie snuggled close but said nothing.

“Jamie... who’s Gale?” He asked, unsure because Jakoul talked a lot about Gale.

“Gale was Jakoul’s partner... he was in me.” Jamie said after a moment. Jack sat up.

“Does he talk to you like Jakoul does me?” He asked, wanting to know he wasn’t alone in this.

“No. When he was inside me he never bothered talking much, he was more concerned with just taking control... I can’t imagine how or why Jakoul still has influence. We sealed both him and Gale away.” Jack sniffed.

“I don’t know, but he won’t stop talking and telling me lies. Some I feel like I should believe because I can’t remember.” He felt pain in his stomach and purged again in the trash can nearby. He began to cry.

“It’s just getting worse JAMIE!!” He yelled, panicking, Jakoul used it to his advantage as a way to control Jack who yelled out in pain and collapsed into unconsciousness.

“Jack!” Jamie held Jack to him.

“Don’t listen to him Jack... nothing he says is the truth. I promise you this, I just wish I could do something...” Jack shivered, one eye was slowly turning from blue to black.

“J-jamie... it h-hurts.” He shakily held onto Jamie while Jakoul was laughing over Jamie’s side of the bond.

**Awww poor Jackie. Hey Bennett, it’s been a while hasn’t it?**

“Go away Jakoul.” Jamie snapped at him, holding Jack close.

 **Sorry, but can’t do that and uh... Jack’s weaker than you think.** He gave Jamie a taste of what he was feeling; absolute hopelessness and pain. Jamie’s anger sparked a little bit of the light inside him, it slammed into Jakoul like a warning shot. Jakoul snickered.

 **Awww... are you mad?** Jack groaned, squeezing his middle in agony.

 **Well, newsflash Bennett I ain’t going anywhere and as for Jack... He doesn’t have a choice in the matter.** He released the bond with a cackle as Jack was now fully unconscious as Bunny came in.

“Is he alright mate? What was the screamin’ about?”

“It’s Jakoul... I thought the seal would work... but it hasn’t... he’s loose again...”

“Crickey...” Jack shivered instantaneously, his sleep was ruined by the voices and fear.

“Might want ta talk to the others once I’m good again.” Bunny said and Jamie nodded. Jack kicked Jamie off the bed in his frightful fits of sleep.

“Ow.” Jamie hit the floor with a thump. Jack cried, he was sweat soaked, stressed and looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Bunny left the room while Jamie got up and tried to calm Jack down. Jack held his head, tears falling.

“Why why me? Why why!!”

“I don’t know, but I’m not leaving you. No matter what Jakoul says.” Jack turned to him, tears rolling down down his face quickly as he hugged Jamie tightly.

“It hurts Jamie... it hurts... I can’t fight him anymore.” Jack buried himself in Jamie’s hoodie.

“Stay with me Jack. I promise I’ll protect you any way I can.” Jamie murmured quietly, closing his eyes and drawing upon the sleeping light within him to try and wrap the two of them in its light. Jack sniffled, shaking the light darkened a red from Jakoul’s influence combating it. Jamie just held Jack closer as his light fought off the dark influence to the best of its ability. It snarled at Jamie but receded into his soul, basically that’s how attached the darkness is to him now. Jamie sighed a little, the light in him cradling them both for the time being. Jack was slowly getting hungry.

“Jamie.” Jack looked at him, eyes drooping slightly.

“What do we have to eat?”

“Well, lets go see shall we?” Jamie said with a bit of a smile and gently tugged Jack down to the kitchen again He settled Jack in a chair at the table as he sorted through the cabinets and stuff, he listed off various types of sandwiches and soups he could make, as well as mashed potatoes, eggs, macaroni and cheese, canned fruit and canned spaghetti. Jack thought for a long moment.

“Grilled cheese and mashed potatoes.” He asked, hungry, but he felt a sudden squeeze to his brain that made him fall out of the chair, literally twitching and having a seizure. Jamie moved over to Jack’s side; he wasn’t sure exactly what to do as he’d only heard about such things happening.

 

“Jack... stay with me hun.” He murmured softly, ensuring that Jack could at least breathe in the position he was in if nothing else. Jack twitched and shook.

“J-jamie.” He sucked in air for twenty minutes as he arched and twisted in many ways that would seem literally impossible. There’s not much Jamie could do, he simply kept Jack as comfortable as possible; waiting for it to end... that was all he knew to do. There’d been a kid in school that had seizures and everyone knew that all they could do was wait it out and make sure the kid didn’t choke. Jack gasped for air the seizure ended as he was gnarled limbs, his chest heaved from the pain and lack of air as his dilated eyes dilated. Jack gasped.

“J-jamie.” Jack choked slightly as his neck was in a odd angle; he stopped twitching, but was still in the odd position. His body shivering and crying. Jamie carefully worked to straighten Jack out again into a more comfortable and normal position.

“That... that was unusual. Stay calm though or you could suffer a relapse.”

“A w-what?” Jack wasn’t sure what had happened at all, he whined.

“It hurts Jamie. My body won’t stop hurting and moving... I feel like tiny fire ants are inside me.” He cried slightly.

“A relapse... it means it can happen again. Stay calm though, getting worked up won’t help. I’m sure it does. Lets get you back into the chair hmm?” Jamie helped him back before fixing him what he’d asked for to eat. Jack held tightly to the table, feeling as if the whole world was spinning, his eyes looked red, as if blood had seeped into them. Jakoul whispered into Jamie’s ear.

 **Like my new little trick? He can do that any time I want.** He chuckled. Jamie set the plate of food down in front of Jack, he didn’t say anything to Jakoul... but then again he didn’t have to when the light inside him slammed into Jakoul as an answer. Jack shuddered, not sure if he should eat or not. Jakoul just made it worse when he caused Jack to lose his appetite. Tears fell as Jack took a single bite only to throw it up in a bin. He punched the floor repeatedly in anger and frustration, almost causing a relapse of the seizure. Jamie said nothing, simply holding Jack; soothing him the best he could while battering at Jakoul with pulses of angry light as well. Jack whined.

“I just wanted to eat...” Tears fell, staining Jamie’s shirt as he whined.

“Why can’t I do that?” He held his stomach as it yelled strongly for food.

“Maybe we try something else.” Jamie said quietly and got Jack a drink of water. Jack whined, but clung to Jamie as he drank the water, helping his sore burning throat. This gave Jamie an idea, maybe, just maybe there’d be another way around Jakoul’s attempt to keep Jack from getting the nutrients he needed.

“Jack, would you like to try something new? Something that is a family secret?” Jack nodded, blinking innocently, not sure of this secret.


	5. A Small Victory

“It’s just a drink. I promise it won’t hurt you in any way. I’ll even drink some with you, but um... I’d like to keep it a secret for now so ummm... why don’t you go color or something for a few minutes?” Jack nodded.

“Okay.” Jack walked, more like toddled, over to the coloring books. Jakoul shut up for now, too low on energy to make Jack squirm. Jame got to work, making a shake out of the food that Jack wanted. Perhaps in drink for he could keep Jakoul from making Jack toss it up... especially since he figured Jakoul knew as much about blenders as Jack did... which meant he wouldn’t have any idea what the heck Jamie was up to. Jack colored a purple dinosaur; he smiled, giggling only to feel extreme pain in his stomach. He cried slowly. Jamie came into the room after all the commotion from the kitchen. He had a couple of glasses with him filled with what looked like a slushy.

“I’ve only tried this once... so um... hopefully it turns out better than the first time.” Jamie handed him one as he took a sip of his own, he only hoped it didn’t taste quite as bad as it had looked when he’d smashed it up... Jack looked up at it strangely.

“What is it?” He took a sip and covered his mouth.

“YUCK!”

“Like I said... a drink... ugh... yea that didn’t turn out well... I’ll try again, something else this time...” Jamie went to the kitchen again, this time coming out with something that would taste a lot better than the first. Jack sat waiting as he came out with the juice. The juice Jamie came out with was a little slushy from the ice, but it was better tasting and Jamie sort of liked it. Jack sipped and ate the new slushy. Jamie smiled at his success, Jakoul would never put two and two together about the slushy really being food that Jack needed... After all, if Jack didn’t know what a blender could do - even when he’d had all his memories - why would Jakoul? Jack kept sipping at the slushy.

“Mmmm.” He hugged Jamie before walking about with the slushie.

“Glad you like it. I’ll remember that for the future.” Jamie slurped at his own to hide the grin he felt bubbling up in him. Success! He got one over on Jakoul... that bastard wouldn’t ever figure this one out on his own... Maybe some day he’d tell Jack... Jack drank the entire cup dry, he went to the kitchen to pick up his coloring again.

“PINK DOLPHINS!!” He said as Jamie finished his own and put the glass in the sink; he’d already cleaned the blender and the previous two glasses. The blender was back where it had started earlier. Yeah... He’d finally won one over Jakoul, it would be one he might not be able to tell jack about any time soon, and it was a small victory, but one nonetheless. Jack hummed happily, having fun with the coloring book only to feel faint.

“J-jamie.” He fell out of the chair, twitching, but not in a seizure this time. Jamie went over to Jack, wondering what it could be this time; thankfully Jack was just out cold as his energy had waned. Jamie shook his head a little, carrying Jack back up to the room to sleep. He settled next to Jack, his mind a little too busy to sleep. Bunny knocked.

“Oi... I’m all healed mate. Sure ya don’t need help with ‘im?”

“For your own good... probably not. You’d best tell the others about Jakoul and see if Tooth can’t restore everyone’s lost memories. I think you’ll all understand better once you recover them.” Bunny nodded, hopping into a tunnel to explain what happened to the others. Jamie sighed quietly. What was he to do? What were any of them to do? Jakoul had been sealed away... but obviously it hadn’t been enough to do more than keep him from controlling Jack as he could obviously still influence him. Jack whined in his sleep. Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack, trying to comfort him in his sleep. Jack calmed himself in Jamie’s arms. Jamie gently rubbed Jack’s back, sighting a little; he didn’t think he’d get any sleep any time soon... It’s an hour before morning when Jack awoke, but it hurt in the morning that was for sure. Jamie kept watch for nightmares, freezing anything that so much as began turning a dark shade. Jamie was simply lost in thought when Jack began to stir. Jack’s eyes could only see blurry shapes.

“J-jamie... I-i can’t see!” Jack sat up, he looked around only to see blobs and nothing else would focus. He whined.

“JAMIE WHERE ARE YOU!?!” He looked everywhere for Jamie but at him.

“Easy Jack, calm down. I’m right here.” Jamie murmured, reinforcing it over the bond as he entwined his fingers with Jack’s. Jack cried.

“J-jamie... I-i can’t see anything! I think... I think I’m b-blind!”

“Calm down, I don’t think you’re blind. Just take a deep breath.” Jamie gently squeezed Jack’s hand. Jack whined, trying his hardest as he shook like a chihuahua.

“Easy now, focus on me. Calm down, fretting isn’t going to change anything at the moment. I promise I’m not going anywhere without telling you.” Jack kept his eyes closed for a while, opening them again a little while later; everything was still blobby and blurry, he sighed.

“It’s not going away!”

“Well, you’re not blind.” Jamie said after a moment. He’d sent a snow bird flittering past Jack and had watched his reaction. Jack hadn’t even batted an eye at the bird, no movement at all in his eyes.

“What’s that noise?”

“Noise?” Jamie asked, not having noticed. The snow bird hadn’t made any more noise than any of his other various snow creations. Jack didn’t look at anything else, his eyes were an off shade of blue, like white and silver blind eyes. Jamie winced at that, it looked like Jack had gone blind... if only temporarily. That didn’t matter to him though, Jack belonged to him as he belonged to Jack.

“Jack? What noise are you talking about?”

“It s-sounds like voices...” He shivered.

“I don’t like them, they tell me to die.” He whined, Jamie lightly stroked Jack’s cheek.

“Well, they’re wrong.” Jack cried.

“Jamie, I want to die... I want to die... I can’t live anymore!!” Jamie held Jack close.

“I know that feeling. It’s not fun.” He said softly. Jack groaned, crying.

“Make it stop Jamie, make the voices stop!” He shook more now than ever, his eyes temporarily blind.

“Easier said than done Jack.” Jamie murmured, wondering what he could do. Jack shivered, trying to see, but he couldn’t do it cause Jakoul wouldn’t let him. Jamie said nothing, but he kept Jack close. He wasn’t sure what to do or what he could do. Jack cried harshly.

“Jamie, it’s getting worse and worse!” Jamie closed his eyes, muttering prayers under his breath. Something he had done as a child, had been taught to do... it was all he could think of. Jack shivered.

“J-jamie... what’s going on? W-what are you saying?”

 

“Just.... something I was taught as a kid. Mom always took me to church... I’ve believed as long as I can remember...” Jamie replied, going back to the prayer Jack had interrupted. Jack winced, it was helping, slowly. Jamie gently hugged Jack, his belief steadfast in his heart; warming it even as he concentrated on the prayer. After a moment he fell silent. Jack gasped, his eyes turned back to their regular blue; Jack gasped in a breadth of air, crying and hugging Jamie.

“I... I can see again!!” Jamie smiled, hugging Jack close.

“An answer to a prayer.” Jack hugged Jamie.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Jamie smiled.

“Not me you should be thanking. I didn’t do anything really. I just... put it in the hands of a higher power.” Jack looked up at the sky.

“You mean like MiM?” He remembered who that was and how could he forget since he was practically his space father?

“I guess... but I don’t pray to the moon.” Jack turned to Jamie.

“Is MiM the same as your higher power?” He asked, unsure and really curious.

“I don’t think so.” Jamie answered after a moment.

“Oh.” There was a moment of silence.

“Jamie... I’m hungry.”

“Let’s go get you something to eat then. Jamie said and headed for the kitchen to make Jack some lunch. Jack smiled, but it soon became a frown.

“Why can’t it just go away?” Jamie sighed a little as he made Jack a sandwich.

“I wish I had an answer for you.” Jack smiled, trying to be cheerful for once. Jamie set the sandwich before Jack, hoping that he would be able to actually eat it this time. Well, if not there was always the blender... One bite and Jack was heaving it up. He cried, banging his head, hurting himself some to hurt Jakoul. Jamie sighed a little, well, looked like Jakoul wasn’t giving up on that score.

“Calm down, I’ll just make you another one of those drinks until we can figure out how to get rid of Jakoul’s influence.” All that could be heard for a moment was Jakoul’s laughter.

 **Try all you like, he’s stuck with me as Gale is only sleeping. Soon he’ll awake too and you know it.** Jack cried, holding his head.

“SHUT UP! STOP IT! SHUT UP!!” Jack stabbed his arm with a knife in his fit to make the voice leave; which he did, yelling out.

**DAMN IT! STOP THAT! YOU GONNA KILL YOURSELF TO GET RID OF ME!**

“I will if I have to.” Jack growled, his eyes turning cold serious on that note.

“Don’t even.” Jamie said with a frown.

“Just go wait in the other room for now. I’ll come out with the drinks when I’m finished.” He really didn’t want to entertain death as being the only way to get rid of Jakoul and Gale for good. Jack shivered, pulling out the knife he’d taken with him; no mercy, he didn’t even register the pain as he went into the other room.Coloring in the book, making the picture bloody as he was coloring with the stabbed hand. Jamie shuddered a little. He’d confiscate the knife later, it was less than five minutes before he came out with the drinks for them both; Jack was woozy and sort of glassy eyed as he had laid his aching head down.

 

“Here.” Jamie set Jack’s glass nearby before icing over the stab wound and then going to get some bandages for the wound and he wrapped it up when he came back. Jack looked like he was a pouting child that had gotten punished at the moment. He took a sip and then spit it into the sink.

“I’m not that hungry.” He walked away, leaving the unfinished drink there. Jamie sighed and put it away in the fridge to save it for later. He hoped Jack wasn’t seriously going to take what Jakoul said seriously... He didn’t want to go through that stress again... He picked up the knife, careful not to slice himself on it as he cleaned it off... Not to say he didn’t think about it. His hand twitched a little, but he refrained, if only because he knew that Jack would know if he started up again... Jamie sighed. That had gone bad... but what else was he to do when faced with the stress that was Jack that wouldn’t just end up being the death of them both? How was it that Jack kept forgetting that the only way he couldn’t really die would be if Jamie did first? Jack lay in the bed, trying to push away those thoughts, those wishes that he had asked for many times in his 300 years as spirit and Guardian. Jamie sat in a chair near the unlit fire; his mind wandering back to the few memories he had of this place before he sank back into the chair, just staring off into space with no real thoughts coming to mind. He wasn’t sure what to do... what he could even do. He was just a winter spirit, powerful maybe... but no more powerful than Jack and he wasn’t a miracle worker... Summoning the power of belief that was in him wasn’t easy, sometimes it was downright exhausting. Jack rolled over, looking outside to see no snow whatsoever; it made tears come to his eyes.

“Maybe Jamie won’t mind if I just left...” Jakoul was snickering inside, which gave Jamie a vibe of ‘get to Jack now.’ Jack opened a window, the wind caught him as he was learning all over again how the wind worked; it made him giggle but he had a mission, to leave.

“W-wind, can you hear me?” It ruffled his hair like ‘yes.’

“Please take me as far away from this place as possible.” The wind did as he requested. Jamie had run up the steps just in time to see Jack fly out the window.

“JACK!” Where on earth was he off to? Jack didn’t turn back, the North Wind dropped him off in Russia, he winced at the pain in his hand.

 **You can’t run forever Jack.** Jack shook his head.

“Shut up.” Being alone was bad for him and Jamie knew it; Jakoul might even take this as a chance to control him with all his rampant. Jamie sighed and went out the window, asking the wind to take him to Jack. What could Jack be thinking? Jack was hiding around the area, watching the poor street children scramble to hide from the cold air and snow; some dying in the area as well and starving. A child grabbing an apple had his hand cut off for the offense of stealing, which made Jack scream all the more, upset and angry; he made a blizzard stronger than most that made everyone hurry inside. Soon the streets were empty, not a single animal or soul outside; he liked it this way, it made him happier to be alone for a minute or two.


	6. Final Sacrifice

Jakoul squeezed, trying to get Jack to submit; Jack cried out, making the winds harsher and more angry as he growled.

“STOP IT!”

“Jack?” Jamie said, a little concerned to find the streets empty when the wind wet him down. Jack growled and walked quickly away from Jamie, he might as well try to kill him.

“Go home Jamie.” It was all Jack said as he turned a corner, the wind howling his emotions. Jamie followed without a word. Jack set up a few ice walls to slow him down as he was now running away from him; Jamie lost sight of Jack as he went into an abandoned palace that once famous royals had gone missing from. Jamie followed, slowed a little by having to deal with the ice walls, but he sensed where Jack’s general location was through the bond. It wasn’t hard really, just time consuming. Jack explored the castle, plates and dust abound, a ballroom ready for a party if only it were cleaner; there were dull and dark paintings of the family and the missing princess. Jack danced about to imaginary music, hoping Jamie would leave him be for a minute, but he felt pain in his head, making him hold it and grunt as it grew worse with each passing second. Jamie followed Jack to the huge ballroom, but he kept out of sight for the moment. Keeping close only if he was needed. Jack sighed and decided to explore the rest of what was possible to walk by, as it was not just abandoned but quite old. Jack floated a little, forgetting he could, as he looked at the painting of the family, making him wish for his own family back to life.

 **You can’t go back, Jack; never.** Jack whined.

“Shut up Jakoul, shut up!” He shook his head.

 **Shaking your head won’t do a thing Jack. I’m still here, inside you; I am a part of you. You can’t get rid of what you are.** Jamie continued to follow Jack; keeping out of sight. Jack walked into a room that appeared to be a girl’s room. Various toys still stood in their respective spots, broken and forgotten; a dollhouse as ancient as time itself was still ready to play with. The room was destroyed, probably from the attack that had meant the end of the royals’ reign. Jack sat on the floor, thinking for a long moment. He looked at a teddy bear that looked like it could use some love and while he knew it wasn’t his he thought it looked upset and so he hugged the old bear, hoping it would like the love given. Jamie watched from a distance, sighing inwardly... they both had lost something in their deaths. A childhood that could not be reclaimed. Could never be revisited, a family that no longer existed for Jack and in a few years Jamie would be just as lonely when the last of his known family died. He didn't cry, but thinking about his sister, his mother... it hurt. He hadn't meant to leave them alone... He hadn't wanted the fate that had been forced on him. He'd wanted to live, to grow up... he'd had dreams of becoming a writer or an artist when he'd gotten older. Now... he never would be. He'd never graduate high school, he'd never have the things any normal teenager was meant to have, but... well... he had Jack... Assuming Jack still wanted him. Jamie didn't know what he'd do without Jack. Truth was, he still didn't know why he was brought back, he didn't know what his purpose was and knowing his center didn't change anything for him. He couldn't help that he felt useless... utterly helpless at times even with the power he had... He still couldn't do everything he wanted. It hurt... it really did. He leaned up against the nearby wall, out of sight. Why was he here? He rubbed his eyes, he wanted to cry but the tears didn't come. What would be the point of crying anyway? It wouldn't change anything... He stuck his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. He still had the pocket knife... His fingers caressed the sheathed blade. If Jack didn't want him... what would be the point of living? Could he even go that far? He considered the question of just how "immortal" he truly was now. Jack looked up, in seconds the blade was in his hands.

“Jamie... why am I really that stressful that you have to cut!” Jack looked at him, innocent bright blue eyes that were once so full of hope and fun but now looked only sad, drained and pained.

“Please don’t.” Jack hugged him tightly, crying into Jamie’s chest; his sobs muffled by the material and Jamie could sense how Jack knew he had the knife.

“Please don’t... no more... it only makes things worse... no more...” Jamie was caught off guard. He had no idea how Jack had known he still had the blade; he hadn’t used it since the last incident at the pole, it wasn’t like he’d taken it out either. He slipped his arms around Jack, sighing softly; he couldn’t make that promise, much as he wanted to... He knew he’d feel even worse if he made it only to end up breaking it. He said nothing, just holding Jack close; it was all he could really do. Jack cried for a long while, falling asleep in Jamie’s arms. Jamie cradled Jack in his arms, he didn’t take Jack back to the house; instead he made a little makeshift home outside the palace out of the snow and in one corner out of sight from any human that might walk by. He settled Jack on the bed, slipping the pocket knife back into his hoodie again; he might need it, just... not now. There were other uses for a blade after all besides the last use he’d had for it. He left Jack on the bed of ice to stand outside. not that anyone would see him. No one here would know he even existed anymore than anywhere else. The world was forgetting Jakoul and Gale, slowly but surely what had been done was being forgotten as people moved on and fewer and fewer cared much about the losses sustained if they weren’t directly connected to those who had died. Jack whined in his sleep, Jakoul growled at Jamie in his head.

 **You, bastard, are sick. You’re just gonna go back like that. I don’t even see why Jack stays around you.** He snickered and returned to Jack’s body again, he squealed in pain. Jamie winced. Yeah... he wasn’t sure about that himself. Even before the whole mess... why HAD Jack wanted to be around him? He’d been just a kid... okay so he’d been Jack’s believer and he’d helped save the world from Pitch but beyond that... Why had Jack kept coming back? He’d had the Guardians... what reason did the winter spirit have for being friends with someone who was mortal? Now that he wasn’t though, he still didn’t understand it fully. There wasn’t any reason for him not to like Jack or not love him, but the reverse? He sighed and moved from the small hut across the expansive yard, hands in his his pocket again; he absently yanked the hoodie over his head as snow began to lightly fall. Jack woke an hour later.

“Jamie...” He looked around.

“JAMIE!!” He gasped.

“No... please don’t leave...” He jumped out of the hut, the snow falling sadly, his emotions and voice carrying to Jamie.

“I just don’t want to be alone...” Jamie was sitting at the fountain in the middle of the yard when Jack woke up. He faintly noticed that Jack was awake over the bond, but he simply stared at the aged fountain he was sitting at. Lost in his own thoughts as the snow fell around him, barely registering Jack’s voice as it carried over to him. He didn’t much feel up to talking. Jack felt horrible; thinking that it was his fault, why would Jamie stay with a stressful person like him? _He probably doesn’t even want me around..._ Jakoul chuckled.

 **He doesn’t. He’s only making you feel better so you don’t end up like me again.** Jack whined.

“Why can’t he accept that I love him?” He shook his head, walking into the snow, into nothingness. Jamie could sense that Jack had nothing left; feeling hopeless and Jakoul was taking over fast. With an inward sigh, Jamie followed Jack like a shadow, but he kept out of sight the whole time. Jamie rubbed his chest.... it hurt... so bad... Just thinking that maybe this whole time he’d been nothing but a tool... That maybe he’d been nothing but a burden... Was that why Jack was always trying to get away from him? But then... if that were true... why had Jack shadowed him after his sister’s death? None of this made any sense and his head hurt trying to think about it. Jack cried at a tree.

“I just don’t want to be alone... I love you Jamie, why can’t you understand that? Why?” He sniffed, crying into the snow, trying to control himself; he groaned and went limp and Jamie felt that Jakoul was finally in control of Jack. Standing up, he snickered.

 **“Looks like your attitude drove Jack over the edge Bennett... His poor little heart, broken because of you. He only loved you. You know, that’s why he came back to you; he loved you all that time.”** Jakoul laughed.

 **“Now look, he’s out and I’m in.”** He flew off.

 **“See you later.”** The snow became a storm almost immediately, destruction following.

“Jack...” Jamie mumbled weakly. He couldn’t take this anymore, he broke down crying on the spot as Jakoul flew off. Why him? WHY? Jack screamed at Jakoul to stop, only his voice was being drowned out by the screams of children and anyone in Jakoul’s way as they were ripped apart; the town was in chaos, bodies frozen, death in the air. Jamie cried himself to exhaustion. He didn’t have the strength to do anything as the Guardians attempted to do what they could to stop Jakoul. The whole time wondering where Jamie was, concerned for him and Jack.

 **“Foolish Guardians! I’m in control now! Jamie’s dead to the problem right now.”** He sent powerful blasts that blew Sandy away, as well as Bunny, who was impaled by a tree and a spike slammed into Tooth who was trying to help Bunny get off the tree without him dying. North fought Jakoul with all he had, one on one with his swords; Jakoul broke both, blowing the larger Guardian back into a building.

 **“Your time is over Guardians. My time is just beginning.”** He laughed, taking off into the sky to destroy the city all together. Sandy got the clear shot he needed to slam Jakoul with enough sand to put half the world asleep. He didn’t want to use that much, but it was likely the only way to stop him. Jamie was too numb to move; he knew about the problem, but what could he do? He felt so useless right then as he lay in the snow; not even having the energy to shudder as people walked through him. Jakoul laughed off the sand, grabbing Sandy’s whips and freezing them up to his hands and along his body.

 **“I think I’ll keep you as a frozen nightlight when the world’s mine.”** He laughed. A voice in Jamie’s head screamed.

 _“Get up! Don’t let Jakoul do this! Jack loves you! Get up! He needs you!!! Get UP!!! The world needs you Jamie Bennett!”_ Jamie didn't recognize the voice that spoke.

 

“I can’t...” Jamie muttered weakly. He was so tired... Just so tired of all this... All the doubts... all the stress... He fumbled for the pocket knife. If he could just...

 _“Don’t do it! Please! The world needs you! Jack needs you! He does! Please! Do it for Jack! Think... if your sister was here right now she’d be so upset with you!”_ Jack’s screams raged over the bond, the pain, begging for Jamie’s help.

 _“PLEASE! PLEASE JAMIE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE HELP!”_ Jakoul laughed, the world was an icy playground and everyone around it died.

“I’m sorry... it’s all I can do...” He whispers. This was going to hurt, oh lord was it ever... but he didn’t see any other option. Flicking the blade open he slipped it beneath his hoodie; he took one last breadth before plunging the blade in where he thought his heart was... His body jolted in response to the sudden pain... Oh gods did this hurt... He collapsed. He wasn’t a hero... he knew better and no one would know if he died in the street for who would know of the passing of a spirit that had never had anyone who believed? Jack felt the stab.

 _“Jamie... no....”_ Jakoul laughed evilly only to jolt in pain.

 **“What is this?! Why does it hurt?!”** He screamed in pain, being pulled back into Jack and sealed as Death came close. Jack screamed his lungs out before collapsing.

“JAMIE!! WHY!!” The voice at the end of the light, that awaited Jamie, was none other than his own sister.

 _“Because of you, you sold both your souls to Death and I have to take you to him!”_ She cried.

 _“Jamie, there were other ways!”_ Jamie didn’t hear them, didn’t hear anything anymore; there was nothing but the stillness of the night and a vague sense of pain. It all seemed so distant and it slowly faded. There was nothing but darkness now and in the stillness there was a sad sort of peace. He didn’t remember anything from before... all he knew was the here and now... and here there was no pain... no suffering... The ways of Death and what lie beyond, its mysteries shrouded to the world of the living and that of those who rise again as spirits. He was nothing more than a soul now. To stop a demon he had done the only thing he knew to do, a last resort and the only thing he’d had the strength to do. What was strength though, to one who lived no more?

 


	7. Death

“Come on, Jack is already with Death; he wanted him since the beginning.” Death had come to collect Jack’s soul, finally, after all those years.... it was his. Jack screamed and struggled as he was pulled into a ball.

“I have special uses for you my boy.” Jack gasped.

“NO! PLEASE STOP! LET JAMIE LIVE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!” Death giggled.

“Sorry, but you both die, both souls are mine.” Sophie tugged her brother along.

“Stay in here, there will be a man with a book to come get you.” She sniffed, hugging her brother one last time before she went into a bright light. Jamie barely registered anything. What did it matter? He stayed silent. He had done all he could... had tried so many times... He was just a young boy... and yet he felt he’d been dragged through the centuries. He stared at his feet, silent tears falling. In the end... it had been all he had the power to do and if it damned his soul... so be it. He had done everything he could before that... had tried everything he could possibly come up with but in the end... it hadn’t mattered. Nothing had. He could only quietly cry for what he had lost... for what he had sacrificed for the lives of others and that in doing so had meant betrayal. Jack was in shackles when the dark spirit servants brought Jamie to Death.

“Hello Bennett. So, what do you think of the place, gorgeous isn’t it?” Jamie was silent. He had nothing to stay; he just stared at his feet, silent and exhausted. Death snickered.

“Have nothing to say boy?” He looked at Jamie threateningly, if he didn’t speak. Jack was broken down, afraid to look at Jamie; crying silently.

“Well, your torture sessions will be daily my friend since I see no use to you at the moment.” Jamie still said nothing. It didn’t matter to him, he only felt numb as he stared at his feet; he hadn’t bothered looking to see who would guide him to Death or why they’d care... He’d done what he’d had to, it was all he could tell himself as he was led away; there was no way he could look anyone in the eye again though. Jack screamed for Jamie, trying to get him to at least see him one last time, which gave Death a good laugh.

“My, my you are so entertaining Jack.” Jamie trembled a little as he was led away, but he didn’t look back. He couldn’t... Jack cried. His cries were part of the beginning of Jamie’s torture; never ending screams, Jack’s and others that he’d cared about or loved were forced into his head as a servant whipped Jamie. Jack strained and struggled as Death was telling him all about his plans to use Jack to catch some elusive spirits and how much fun it was as he was preparing to brand Jack as his property. Jack protested and yelled, pulling at the chains.

“PLEASE STOP!” Jamie didn’t seem to notice the whipping. Not making a sound the entire time, he didn’t even really hear the voices shoved in his mind because he’d already retreated so far within himself. It was like he was a doll. The pain was doubled as the servants poured lava over his wounds; forcing him to see and repeat everything in his life while Jack cried and screamed as Death stamped a skull on his back. He yelled, straining against the chains.

“It’s alright, almost done Jack. Torture’s fun sometimes when you give it, trust me I know you’ll love to torture people; that evil in you it’s beautiful. You need to let it out more often to control it.” Jack heaved heavily, the branding done. The pain was distant to Jamie who barely seemed to even blink; staring at nothing but what was below him. He could feel the heat, it should have made him scream, but it didn’t. Jamie endured it in utter silence. Every moment of pain justified in his mind; he didn’t cry out, didn’t even cry because he had no tears left. Somewhere, tucked deep in the recesses of his mind, the person he had once been seemed to wait. Leaving only a lifeless, silent doll behind. Jack cried in pain as the final touches to the branding, black feathered angel wings, were added to his body as courtesy of Death’s power. Jack struggled in the chains as Death looked at him once more.

“Hmmm, these clothes won’t do at all. They’re not dark enough for my tastes.” Jack scrambled back as Death shredded his hoodie, he cried.

“STOP!” Death snickered.

“Don’t worry Jack, I have much better clothes for you.” He snapped his fingers, hell fire surrounded the item he held, it was a hoody only it held weapons of all sorts and a scythe; Jack missed his staff. He cried out as Death grabbed his hair.

“So, you’re going to be a good boy and put theses on or will I have to?” Jack nodded his head, tears falling as he reluctantly slipped into the new clothes; the scythe glowing red before coming into his hands; his wings came out and flapped gently.

“Gorgeous, simply gorgeous Jack. Well worth my wait.” Jack growled.

“As for Jamie, he’ll be my entertainment piece.” Jack snarled, in seconds the scythe was at Death’s throat.

“LET JAMIE GO! YOU HAVE ME, LET HIM GO!” Death snickered, pushing the not-very-deadly-weapon-to-him away.

“Can’t do that Jack. He goes, so do you. You’re stuck down here and so is he.” Jack snarled angrily at him, words could not describe the hate he held for this spirit. Jamie didn’t even seem to realize when the torture stopped; he was tossed in a cell nearby. He simply stared at the ground. Nothing left of the hoodie he’d once had, but then again he didn’t notice that either or that the inflicted wounds were healing. He curled up and closed his eyes, waiting for what would come next; his mind far away in times past. Jack growled at Death angrily.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it. It’s no different from what you usually did only it’s for good reasons; these spirits were due.” Jamie sat in the cell. Lost to his surroundings, his mind having long since left the tortured thing that wasn't really a body; if this was hell... he only felt he'd deserved it for all the mistakes he had made in his life.

~~~~~~~~

At the North Pole the Guardians gathered around the circle, placing lights on the newest stone plaques they had added to their number. Jamie had never taken the oath, but they had considered him to be one of them and in death so honored him along with Jack. The workshop was silent that day save for the mournful tone of the bells of the elves. Each of the four grieving for their loss in their own way. The winds howled mournful cries across the world and snow that fell anywhere lacked its normal luster as many other spirits wept for the loss of Jack Frost. Only a handful would weep for the loss of Jamie, a spirit who had passed through too quickly to have ever been known. The children around the world mourned the loss as well, it was as if snow itself was dead. Parents did what they could to cheer up their children, but none of them understood the loss because so few of them who were alive now believed in Jack. There was no consoling any of the children and for days on end, many who didn’t even know each other would huddle together to mourn the loss. None aware of the fate that had awaited their beloved winter Guardian.

~~~~~~~~

Jack cried and screamed as he was dragged into a cell next to Jamie’s.

“You’ll be here for a bit, so don’t worry we’ll come get you for your training soon.” The servants pulled Jamie out again for torture; Jack yelled all the more.

“LET HIM GO! DON’T TOUCH HIM!!!” Jack’s cries fell on deaf ears just as surely as the torture seemed to not have any effect on the boy. Unlike others who were also trapped down there, Jamie never made a single sound, never looked at anyone either.

“Jamie...” Jack fought against the chains; the torture on Jamie killed his heart more and more.

“Please... please don’t do this...” Jack cried.

“I LOVE YOU!” Death humphed in annoyance.

“Seems he’s already broken.” Jamie stared at the floor, no sound, no nothing... or so it seemed. It was a soft, quiet response along the bond. There was no way even Death could notice it, faint as it was.

 _“I love you Jack...”_ Jack’s heart wept for Jamie. Death tossed Jamie aside.

“Hmmm, you’ll be an encouragement toy then for his training.” He had Jamie put back in the cell; Jack whined and grabbed Jamie’s hand, as close as it was.

“Please Jamie don’t shut down. I don’t want this... I don’t want to kill people... I just don’t... I want you with me.” Jack sniffed. Jamie didn’t respond outwardly but along the bond he wept quietly.

 _“I’m_ SO _sorry Jack... I... I wish I could have done something else... anything...”_ Jack hushed him over the bond a little.

 _“It’s not your fault it’s mine; if I didn’t have Jakoul none of this would have happened.”_ Jack sniffed.

_“Oh God Jamie... please don’t blame yourself for this... I promise I’m gonna get you out of here.”_

_“If I hadn’t cast that spell you wouldn’t be here now...”_ Jamie replied sadly.

 _“Even if it were possible... where would we go? I can’t go anywhere without you... the spell is eternally binding... I share your fate remember?”_ Jack had forgotten that tiny detail.

“What am I gonna do...” Jack felt the thought sink in, making him curl in on himself as he held Jamie’s hand tightly only to be forcefully dragged away.

“NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE!” He screamed as Jamie was left alone now in the dark; Jack was forced into his training immediately.

“Here’s the fun part. You’re going to take a swim in the river Styx.” Death said as Jack was held next to him.

 _“I’m so sorry...”_ Jamie could only weep over the bond... He knew all about the legend of the river and understood too well what was about to happen when Jack’s fear of water came over the bond. He wept bitter tears, a few slipped down his cheek as he sat in the cell. Jack screamed, cried, and struggled.

“See you later Jack, or should I say Angel since you won’t even remember any of this.” Jack screamed for Jamie as he was tossed into the river; he screamed, scrambling for shore only to be pushed beneath the surface for about five minutes. Jack cried, felling as if he was drowning again, all his memories being erased one by one; Jack grabbed at each, trying to hold onto them but they slipped through his fingers like sand.

“JAMIE!!” He yelled underwater and over the bond; Jamie could sense his fear of drowning high, but eventually the bond went silent and Jack was pulled up coughing and shaking. Looking around, he had no idea who he was, what he was or where he was.

“Hello Angel.” Death greeted him and Jamie simply wept over the bond. Jack looked around.

“Are you talking to me?” Death smiled as he helped him up.

“Yes, you’re my angel of death, you help me collect rogue souls; you’ve done this your whole life and your name is Angel or Jackson if you prefer.” He liked the name Jackson, it made him feel as if he knew himself with it.

“Okay?” Death walked by the cells.

“This little guy here is the one who betrayed you, killing you.” Jack shook his head.

“What? I don’t even know him.” Death told Jack all sorts of lies, making him think that he was his top soul catcher and that he had lived in the cavern like place his entire life and now was due to torture a new soul, Jamie. Jack shivered.

“Come on, torture won’t do itself you know.” Jack watched silently as the dark servants tied  Jamie to a nailed post that stabbed him in the arms as they tightened it.

“Come on, 30 or 40 lashes should do the trick.” Death said encouragingly. Jack felt sympathy, felt that he shouldn’t be doing this but he didn’t know why as he raised a whip with spikes on the end; it left two bleeding, angry slashes across Jamie’s back. Jamie was silent, staring at the ground; only within did he weep bitter, angry tears... withdrawing further into himself as he wept. Jack felt like it was wrong, which was why he stopped at lash 20.

“I-i can’t do this. It’s wrong.” Death smirked.

“Relax Jackson, we all felt that way, but his soul is damned. He done bad and those who come here deserve punishment.” Jack shook his head.

“I... I....” Jamie could sense a faint part of Jack, his Jack, still there that remembered everything and was crying out to him to help. Jack walked away.

“Come on, let me show you to your room then.” Death pushed Jack along. Jack glanced back at Jamie like ‘I’m sorry’ sort of look. Jamie didn’t notice anymore than he noticed anything else. He’d almost completely broke from that. The room Jack was shown was simple with a bed, black colored walls, the sheets on the bed a ruby red and a view of the fields of punishment and all of the hell.

“Well, I’ll leave you to think. I’ll come back for you with an assignment.” Jamie wasn’t sure if he’s relieved or not that there still seems to be some part of Jack still alive. That part called to Jamie faintly.

 _“Please don’t give up hope Jamie. I need you to come back.”_ It was faint and desperate. Jack sat on the bed, thinking to himself. Why am I here? How did I get here? Why can’t I remember anything else? Jamie winced inwardly. It was hard to have any hope at all... The voice became louder.

 _“Please don’t give up hope. If you give up...”_ His voice became sad.

 _“Then I have no hope and might as well live in hell.”_ Jack was fiddling with the scythe as he thought. It could turn into any weapon he wanted and finally it settled on a shepherd’s hook.


	8. Fate Worse Than Death

He liked it, it seemed familiar but from where? Jack shook his head and morphed it back into a scythe; he stroked his black feathers, wondering what he was.

 _“What hope is there? Even if we leave it’s not like we can escape forever... This is the fate decided for me... I’m only too sorry I dragged you into it... You don’t deserve this... you never did anything wrong on purpose...”_ Jamie cried, his heart was breaking in two; the longer he was there the more he wept... Slowly losing what little sanity he had managed to hide away. There was a feeling of a light slap to his cheek from Jack.

 _“Jamie Bennett, if you give up hope I will be your hope. Stop crying now and think positive. I’m still here, you have have not dragged me to hell on purpose; it is I who deserves thy punishment.”_ Jamie winced a little.

 _“I knew what I was doing though! I KNEW this would be the result! Don’t try and punish yourself for what I did...”_ He rubbed his cheek.

 _“I knew the spell would do this... I did it anyway... I deserve this because of my choice... because I **KNEW** what I was doing and did it anyway.”_ Jack hugged him tightly.

_“Blaming yourself doesn’t help anything Jamie. Now, I will get us out of here.”_

_“Then what? You know he won’t let us be even if we leave. What’s the point of spending the rest of... whatever this is... running from the inevitable?”_ Jamie muttered miserably. Jack growled.

 _“Then I’ll... I just have to protect us then Jamie ‘cause I ain’t giving up without a fight and neither should you.”_ Jack was only a faint apparition for him.

_“For now he’s training me and thinking of ways to make you useful; maybe a partner to me. Take that chance Jamie, once we hit the surface we’re free for a bit; that will be our time to go and I have barrier magic so he can’t touch us.”_

_“I don’t know... I’ll try... but I make no promises...”_ Jamie wasn’t sure if he could survive being dunked into the river... Jack hugged Jamie.

_“Don’t forget, okay? I’m still here.”_

_“I wish I could make that promise... if he dunks me in that river...”_ Jamie trailed off. Moments later Death returned to Jamie.

“Hmmm, you could be just as useful.” He picked him up, finishing healing him.

“Come on.” He dragged Jamie into the room Jack was in.

“Jackson, you got a partner now. Meet Jamie Bennett.” Jack winced, seeing the half-healed lashes.

“O-okay.” Jamie just stared at the floor until Death finally left. He didn’t say anything, but he did glance around the room. Jack tossed a robe at him.

“Wear this, I’ll be back.” Jamie stared at the clothes in disgust, but slipped them over his tattered clothes. Jack was only unsure about who he was, he didn’t speak or anything; he just stared outside while his inner self spoke to Jamie.

_“Don’t worry, just get Death to trust you; though it’s vitally important.”_

_“Just how am I supposed to do that?”_ Jamie replied, though he didn’t look at Jack, he too stared out at the hell around them. Not that he was really paying any attention.

 _“Well, for one respond to him when talked to at least, and follow me everywhere ok?”_ Jack hugged him.

 _“Trust me, it will work in time.”_ Jamie only sighed; he wasn’t sure he could do this. Jack huffed as he looked through a book; it was a journal. He began writing in it only for the ink to disappear.

“Huh?” Jamie moved over to see what Jack was looking at, noticing the blank book.

“What’s with that?” His voice was quiet and slightly raspy from disuse. It was the first thing he’d said aloud since coming to this place. Jack jumped.

“O-oh it’s a journal but the ink disappeared.” He said, slightly uneasy.

“Invisible ink...?” He ventured, but said nothing more. Jack handed him the book.

“Here, write something.” Jamie took the book and pen and scribbled down the word “something” in it. It disappeared immediately.

“See?” Jamie shrugged. Invisible ink did that. Jack sat back, his wings folding in.

“My n-name’s Jackson. I’m sorry for whipping you. I don’t even remember my life really.” Jamie just shrugged.

“Orders are orders.” Jack lay down.

“I don’t think it’s right. I don’t think I was meant to torture or any of this. If I lived here how can I not remember?”

“Because you’re right.” Jack looked at him, unsure.

“What do you mean?” Jamie sat on the edge of the bed, quietly telling him everything he remembered.

“Y-you mean that I am connected to you?” Jack was kind of remembering things. Jamie only nodded, silent again once he was done. Jack looked at himself in the mirror, slowly remembering everything at once; it hurt his head.

“What do we do? How do we get out of here?” Jamie only shrugged, his throat hurt now from talking so much all at once. Jack sniffed, the door opened and Death came into the room with a group of minions dressed like them.

“Looks like you have your first mission.” Jamie shifted his gaze back to the floor, quietly waiting. The group pulled him away from Jamie; he didn’t want to do this.

“Jamie.” Death looked into his eyes.

“So, you remember.” Jack glared.

“YES! EVERYTHING! LET ME GO!!” Death grabbed Jamie, the blade of his scythe close to Jamie’s neck; Jamie didn’t even flinch at the blade, he didn’t seem to feel it.

“Keep fighting, I’ll just carve this pretty little neck of his to bits.” Jack huffed heavily, his head dropped, his voice tired as he gave in.

“I’ll listen. Just let him go.”

“Now that we have an understanding, you’re mine; go do your job.” Jack growled at Death angrily; Death shoved Jamie next to Jack as he grew a pair of his own wings.

“Come back once done.”  Death handed Jack a picture of the soul, it was Bunny; Jack jolted at that. Jamie only nodded, it wasn’t until Death left again that he fingered the wings gently before sighing.

“We should probably warn him.” Jack growled.

“Yes, we will.” He flew out, his wings picking up the pace as he flew off to Bunny; Jamie simply followed in silence. Bunny was busy painting eggs when Jack flew in.

 

“BUNNY!” The lagomorph jumped.

“Jack! Jamie!” Jamie just sort of waved at the startled Pooka then pointed to his wings, indicating that something was off...

“Death made ye soul collectors eh?” Jack nodded.

“AND YOU’RE NEXT!” Jack screamed, pulling at his hair as he freaked out; he didn’t want to do this, it was wrong. Jamie put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, speaking quietly over the bond.

 _“He said to come back when we were done... if we’re never done...”_ Jack shivered, turning to him.

“You mean if I never slay Bunny... then we never have to go back?” Jamie nodded. 

“But we’re technically dead aren’t we?” Jamie nodded again. They were, in terms of both the living and the spiritual realms.

“I don’t want to be like this.” Jack sniffed, he hated this. Jamie hugged Jack, in turn Jack hugged Jamie close.

“What if he comes asking us how the job’s going?” Jamie shrugged, indicated over the bond that chasing down a rabbit isn’t easy... Jack nodded.

“I’d really like to hear your voice Jamie. I really do.” Jamie shook his head, indicating his throat was sore from misuse.

“Hang on a tic... I might have something for that...” Bunny dashed off to his storage. Jack sat in the grass, it died from his scythe’s touch, which he couldn’t get rid of because it was linked to him. Bunny came back over minutes later and handed over a cup. Jamie gave it a suspicious look but took a sip. He made a face before downing the rest of it as Bunny chuckled.

“Yeah... bit sour but it should help ya.” Jamie handed the cup back. Jack rolled over onto his side, looking at the dye river and only thinking that their lives were shit; Jamie wordlessly pointed out that this was preferable to Jakoul and Gale. Jack turned.

“What do you mean?” Jamie was silent a moment before testing out his voice, it was quiet but it had lost the raspiness now.

“Those two killed, were chaotic in every means and we had no control. At least this way we have control over what we do. We have a choice.” Jack looked at Jamie, realizing that.

“We have a choice.” He repeated. Jamie smiled a little and nodded; Jack was happy to at least have a choice now.

“Death might have turned us into spirits of death, but that doesn’t mean we have to kill.” Jack nodded.

“Wait... who’s handling the weather now that I’m dead?”

“There are other winter spirits, just not quite as powerful or friendly as you mate.” Jack sighed.

“Wait, what do you mean not as friendly?”

“Couple of ‘em tried ta ice me.” Jack glared angrily at the water.

“No big thing really, ain’t like it hasn’t happened before... I’m sorry ta say it’s part of why I was so short with ya when we first met...” Bunny’s ears dropped slightly at that.

“I assumed ya was just like ‘em....” Jack glared hatefully into the water, his wings flared out as a darkness seemed to click in his head and he swiped at Bunny, close to taking his head off.

 

“Well I’m not! Get that through your God-damn skull rabbit!” The hateful red glare left him as he sat at the edge of the river, dropping the scythe.

“Whoa... easy there mate... I know different now... I didn’t then... an’ I’m sorry fer it.. It wasn’t right o' me. I know.” Jack blew a piece of hair out of his face.

“I let everyone down. I let the children down...”

“Not your fault mate... anyway, they’ll be okay.” Jack nodded.

“Where should we go now? I mean Death watches, sometimes.” Bunny shrugs a little.

“Try talkin’ ta Tooth. She might have some ideas, but ya can’t stay here. Truth be told it’d be the first place he’ll come lookin’... I got wards ‘gainst Death to keep ‘im out... but I can’t keep his minions out.” Jack nodded.

“Come on Jamie.” Jack only remembered half to the things in his life now, from his old life before what he was now; he at least knew who Jamie was but most other things were gone.  Jamie nodded, wondering if Jack remembered where Tooth lived... Death had said he’d remembered... but how much and what? Jack was only half way to the Tooth Palace when he realized he didn’t know where the place was.

“Uh... Jamie. Do you know where Tooth lives?”

“I was wondering if you remembered. I do.” Jamie led Jack into the mountains where Tooth made her home. Jack gasped in awe.

“She lives here!”

“Sort of. Wait until you see the inside... although you’ve been here before... I guess you don’t remember it.” Jamie said as he dodged a few of Tooth’s fairies who got too close... he wasn’t sure he could control his new powers yet... He didn’t want to accidentally kill any of the fairies off and when they swarmed close to Jack happily Jamie sent a chill to scatter them. They didn’t like that one bit, even when it said it was for their own good... They didn’t understand that at all, but at least kept their distance. Jamie was at least glad that his power over the cold was still something he possessed and wondered if Jack still had his too... Jack flinched at the fairies, having no control over his powers; he frosted the entire floor he landed on. Well, that answered Jamie’s silent question; Jack also still had his powers, even if he didn’t have control. Tooth fluttered over to the two of them before the wind intervened and Jamie called out.

“Don’t get too close Tooth....” She stopped a few feet away, eyes wide. Jack shivered, looking away and wondering at the ice that covered the floor; he shook a little, finally memories of children coming through; it hurt, it hurt a lot. The floor crackled with ice that crawled out of Jack and to the walls as the area’s temperature dropped to zero and Jack was only standing, trembling as the memories flooded him.

“Jack... Jamie... wha? How is this possible?” Jamie sighed a little and began to explain what little he knew to the baffled fairy queen while shifting the temperature for Tooth and the other fairies so they didn’t freeze due to Jack’s uncontrolled powers. It was a wonder Jamie still had the control he did... how did he have control when Jack didn’t? It was something to ponder about later when they weren’t out to find a place to lay low for a while... Jack shuddered, his wings flapping angrily to protect himself when Tooth tried to calm him; he hissed between his teeth and ice spikes grew around him for protection, it was self defense.

“Tooth, keep back... he’s a little unstable. Jack, calm down; Tooth isn’t going to hurt you.”

 


	9. Finding Help

Jack shuddered, falling to his knees; trying to stop the cold but his core was letting out all he had like the storm from ‘68. Jamie did his best to curb the power, sending most of the storm harmlessly off to some mountain ranges while he moved over to Jack.

“Jack.... come on now... keep it together.” Jack panted for air, the storm shimmering but his mind was in shambles; he felt no love, he felt as if he had no one, but he knew Jamie was there, but he felt different. As if he was not the same Jack that he used to be. He sniffed.

“I let them all down... I let those people down Jamie... I let you down!” Jamie landed next to him, murmuring softly.

“I’m sorry Jack... that last one was my fault... I could have done something else... but I let Jakoul get to me again... I... I’m so sorry. I’m... I’m not as strong as I should be... as I should have been... I failed you...” Jack looked at Jamie, in tears.

“It is not you who failed me, but I have failed you.” He looked down at the floor, his wings drooping as the the temperature around him dropped to below zero and the fairies nearby were shaking like maracas trying to stay warm. Jamie sighed.

“No... I’m the reason we’re even in this mess to begin with.” He gently wiped away Jack’s tears. He’d mess up... big time... He wrapped his arms and wings around Jack. He knew he could have done something else... but his doubts and fears had gotten the better of him... he’d let them all because of a few simple words. Jack shivered, violently coughing in pain; Jamie felt the same, it was Death’s way of calling.

“Did you kill the rabbit yet?” Jack coughed, shaking his head.

“N-no sir, he escaped.” Jack wheezed.

“Well FIND HIM!” He yelled in Jack’s head, Jamie didn’t get as much pain though because Jack was supposedly the one to collect the souls. Jack shook in pain, collapsing into near unconsciousness.

“Trying...” Jamie replied as he shivered violently. Tooth could only watch, horrified.

“Better or I’ll be coming down for you two.” Jack managed to push through the pain, forcing himself up.

“W-we will s-sir.” Death glared at Jackson.

“Jackson, return to me at once.” Jack shook his head, wondering if the other spirit suspected.

“Jame, stay there, Jack will be back after we have our chat.” The pain was gone as soon as it had been, along with Death’s voice. Death left right after. Jack looked at Jamie with tears.

“I have to go... he’ll suspect...” Jamie nodded, shaken.

“I-i’ll be here... b-be careful Jack.” Jamie turned to Tooth, his eyes pleading her to help. There was little she could to do interfere, but she did send Baby Tooth to go with Jack; something both would wish she hadn’t done. As Jamie stared into a crystal she provided so that they could see what Jack would. Jack had followed the mental directions out to some woods only for him to be dragged down to the hellish caverns yet again; Baby Tooth hid deeper in Jack’s hood as Jack lost his breath when he came face-to-face with an angry Death.

“You remember, don’t you? You remember it all.” Jack glared at Death angrily.

“Looks like a dip in lava then the river Styx for you... or how would you like reliving drowning over and over and over again?” Jack paled.

 

“NOO! Please! I beg of you anything but that! Please!” Jamie winced then looked up at Tooth.

“He sent us after Bunny... we warned him... I... I think that he’s going to target each of the Guardians... He didn’t say why. I think he’s trying to get revenge... in his own way. WE can run... but as you just saw... we can’t hide.” Tooth nodded thoughtfully.

“Well... maybe you can actually.”

“What?”

“It’s been a long time... but perhaps it’s time you paid a visit to Ombric. He might have a solution for you.” Jamie gave her a funny look and she began to explain about the old wizard. Jack screamed in pain as Death had him whipped, hung, and then had re-drowned him for what seemed like hours on end but had really only been three minutes. Jack screamed, gasping for air once again; the crystal Jamie held burned red hot and Jamie had dropped the thing when it became too hot, causing it to crack. Broken, Jack cried out.

“Please! I’ll listen! Stop please!” Death smiled.

“Good, find the Guardians; take their souls... and Jamie... punish him for me.” Jack looked down limply.

“Yes s-sir.” He flew up back towards the palace, wincing and breathing heavily. Baby Tooth followed Jack closely, filled with worry as she’d hidden during the torture. Jamie looked at Tooth who seemed angry at Death now.

“Yes... I believe Ombric can help you both.” When Jack returned his hair shadowed his face, with a flick of a wrist he held his scythe.

“Jamie, your punishment is clear. I shall do it only because I have to. Tooth, your death is now.” Jack’s eyes were a purplish color as he wielded the scythe to take her soul.

“I will fight with force if necessary.” Death had taken hold of Jack’s mind and if he fought back all he got was pain.

“Run.” It was all Jamie said and Tooth flew off while Jamie stepped between Jack and her, a grim look on his face... knowing that things couldn’t get much worse... Jack’s soulless eyes only stared as he swept Jamie off his feet, blade to his neck.

“Your punishment shall be first then.” He raised the scythe, having no control over himself, and brought it down; he missed only because Tooth had returned, tackling him as she had wrapped herself up in titanium for protection from Jack’s cold and the touch of death. Jamie recovered quickly enough to send Tooth back with a blast of wind.

“Stop trying! You’re only going to make things worse! You have to warn the others!”

“But what about you?!”

“I’ll be fine! Just GO!” Before she could protest he yelled out.

“Wind! Take her to the pole!” Tooth yelped as the wind did as he commanded, leaving Jamie to deal with Jack... Whose ice cold demeanor only became colder as shadows surrounded Jamie.

“Why do you fight? Why not give in like the tortured soul you are? You deserve punishment like these Guardians.” There was not even a hint of emotion in Jack anymore as he sliced a shallow cut into Jamie’s side that burned more like he’d been set on fire.

“Because I have something worth fighting for... love... friendship... things you, Death, would know nothing about because you have never tried.” Jamie hissed through the pain.

 

“And what would you know about love? You gave everything up and let me fall into the pit alone... would you say that wasn’t worth fighting for then? You disgust me.” Jamie knew it wasn’t Jack who spoke as Jack slammed Jamie into the ground, pinning him beneath him.

“How about I take this slow and,” Jack carved Jamie’s arm with the blade slowly, the pain doubling as the ever-sharp blade slowly cut into him.

“steady... You like that Jamie; cutting... I know it brings you relief. How about now?” Jamie said nothing, but shameful tears fell silently. He didn’t make a single sound despite how painful it was. Jack screamed from inside.

 _“JAMIE! DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! IT’S NOT ME! PLEASE!! Please, I don’t want this to happen! Stop me please!”_ Jack was silenced as the other snickered. Jamie didn’t say a thing. It was true... in a way... but Jack hadn’t been alone... They’d both been forced into this... All he could for the moment was feel the shame that was brought by those words... It was his fault this had happened... he’d made such a huge mistake... Now he was paying the price for it. Jack fought against the other, he jolted forward, dropping the blade he’d been using as sand slammed him away from Jamie and encased him in a sandy bubble. Jack only stared out.

“Hello Sandman, you’re last on my list to take. I can be patient.” Jack said in a non-caring tone, as if he was talking about the weather. Bunny helped Jamie up and started patching his wounds.

“You alright mate?” Sandy blew sand out of his ears and a string of curses appeared above his head as he had Jack tied in sand chains before he knocked Jack out. Jamie winced a little, but not so much from the physical wounds.

“Yeah... I’m fine. Tooth said something about visiting someone named Ombric...”

“Iz good man. He help you. I take you to him.” North said and Jamie was ushered into the sleigh despite protests that he would be fine. The robes hid the cuts well enough and he didn’t really want the others to know what Jack had actually managed to do... That was a matter between him and Jack. Sandy dragged Jack along on a sand cloud as they took the two of them to Ombric; Death was furious.

“THOSE DAMN GUARDIANS!” The hellish place exploded quite literally from the spirit’s anger. Jack began to regain consciousness when the group finally landed.

“W-what happened?” He was no longer under Death’s control anymore.

“J-jamie?” Jamie stared at the tree the sleigh had landed in front of, barely noticing Jack was stirring as he was surprised.

“He lives here?”

“Haz for long time. Good man. Great help during war with Pitch before Jack’s time.” North replied and Bunny nodded.

“Ain’t no better mate.” Bunny moved forward and gently knocked on the door that was quite literally a tree house... it wasn’t what humans would call a tree house, but a house that was also a tree... and a very large one at that. Jack groaned groggily as North carried him like a sack of potatoes, the sand chains made grating, shackling sounds as his wings struggled to free themselves; making him struggles as it hurt so much.

 

“Don’t struggle. Only make you hurt.” North said, depositing Jack in a plush chair with a high back in what appeared to be a living room. The door had opened on its own. There was a clock on one wall over a fireplace and a set of stairs that spiraled up out of sight to what would be the second story. On the stairs an elderly man appeared, he was dressed in a long silver robe, he had a long white mustache and an even longer beard that was slung about one shoulder. His eyes twinkled though when he saw the group.

“Bunnymund! Nicholas! Toothiana! Sanderson! So good to see you! I see you have brought guests as well!” The four Guardians smiled at the man as he came down the steps in a way that was between a dignified person of his stature and a child who was excited for presents on Christmas. Jack snarled, struggling all the while, his wings stretching until finally, with a snap, they were free; the sand snaked around him again tying him still; Jack glared at North angrily.

“Settle down Jackson and Sanderson you should know better. Honestly.” Sandy looked a little sheepish and backed down. Jamie was silent, just watchful. Jack glared hatefully at the man, not knowing who he was he was in no mood to just sit there.

“Who the hell are you?” Tooth gasped.

“JACK!” The man waved away Tooth’s objection.

“No, no. Introductions are in order. I know all about you Jackson, but I’m sorry to say our first meeting couldn’t have been a more pleasant one. I am Ombric Shalazar. I created this place, you see. You’ve nothing to fear while here, this place is protected against any whose hearts aren’t pure. Yours is as pure as they come, not counting your counterpart of course. That was an unfortunate side effect of your years spent alone. You can bet Manifred heard quite a bit from me on that score when I found out, but as terrible as it was... it was also the only path that led you to him.” Ombric motioned at Jamie who still hadn’t said anything; Jack looked at Jamie, heaving heavily and feeling like he wanted to kill everyone in the room. The chains around him tightened a fraction, just in case.

“Yeah, well, why didn’t he tell me this in the first place?” It was a touchy subject, they all knew how he felt about those years alone, especially Jamie.

“He couldn’t. He barely had enough energy to tell you who you were once you were reborn. He was silent for 300 years, even to the Guardians because he lacked the strength to communicate to even them through moonbeams until Pitch finally reappeared. It’s all he can do to communicate with any of you here.” They each nodded.

“Now then, would anyone like any tea?” The Guardians each shook their heads, Jamie did as well. Jack glared at the man, for some reason he didn’t like this man and felt he was only trouble to him; he had to destroy him and he struggled in the shackles.

“We don’t want your God damn tea! All I want is answers to why this is happening!”

“Choices. The boy made his choice and that is what has landed you here. There’s no denying that. As for Death... well, he just has a grudge. I’ll consent to release you from the bonds if you consent to be civil. I can’t imagine why you don’t like me, well... aside from the fact that your counterpart might have tainted you against me. You want a way to escape from Death though, no?” Jamie winced, but still said nothing. Jack glared angrily.

 


	10. A Taste of Freedom

“Yes.” He hissed between his teeth as his wings broke the chains slightly more only for Sandy to tighten them yet again just in case; Jack looked like he was about to rip the guy’s head off. Ombric nodded.

“I’ll provide you with what you desire, but first.” He turned to Sandy then.

“Let him go. He’s as much a guest here as you and I’ll not have you treat another guest this way.” Sandy stared, uncertain; his symbols flickering so fast that even North had trouble understanding.

"Yes, yes. I understand your concern. Do it.” With a sigh, Sandy did as he was told. Jack glared angrily at Sandy the most, his eyes darkening to a purple-black shade, close to how when he’d chosen to kill with Jakoul. No one escaped his hateful glare except Jamie, his gaze softened when it landed on him and Jack smiled.

“So how the fuck do we break this bond Merlin?” He said with venom. Tooth gasped yet again and fainted at his use of language. Ombric smiled a little.

“Follow me and we’ll see to removing it.” He led the way to a room up the steps, the other four watching in slight uneasiness. Jack glared at the man’s head; for some odd reason he hated this man with a passion and a new mission was put into his head.

 **Kill Ombric now.** Jack’s eyes flashed purple briefly, something that went unnoticed by the Guardians, but not Jamie because he also heard the mission as well. Jamie sent over their bond the clear impression that if Jack did that they’d never be free... Ombric, unknown to the others, was more prepared than most for this. He knew what could happen, what would, what had been. Jack shook his head, glaring over his shoulder at Jamie like Death.

 _“Fine, if he can’t I’m killing him.”_ He said over the bond; all he felt was so much anger and hate, it was even leaking into Jamie’s side of the bond and boy did the Guardians notice it when they looked at Jamie who struggled to fight against an anger that wasn’t his. Ombric led Jack to a room that was perfectly blue in texture and seemed to have nothing else in it, not even a window.

“Huh?” _Where the hell am I?_ Jack thought.

“Alright old man, what the fuck does an empty room have to do with freeing us.” He glared, his anger was growing at a fast rate. The room darkened slightly in hue.

“Nothing really, but this room is very telling. It reflects the heart of those I bring here. It also affords some privacy as this room doesn't exist unless I make it. It is a place out of time. I brought you here because it affords me the magic needed to keep Death from being aware.” Jack glared.

“Well, okay then.” He clenched his teeth as the room reflected his heart and it looked impure as it became black and colder as the temperature dropped to zero.

“I see your other half is exerting himself. At any rate, this won’t hurt as long as you trust that it won’t.” The old wizard murmured softly words that had not been heard by human ears in a good long while. A language lost to time. Jack huffed, but he felt pain because he couldn’t think of anything else.

 

“What are you doing! Stop!!” He glared hatefully, the room was turning blacker by the minute. The wizard didn’t reply until he’d finished the spell that had taken the brand from Jack, dissipating the hold Death had over the former winter spirit.

“There now. Death cannot lord anything over you that you don’t allow.” Jack coughed, shook and then fainted from the process. Ombric shifted to make sure that Jack was comfortable and waited for him to regain consciousness, hardly concerned about Jack’s other half. Jack awoke, feeling much more clear than before.

“Jamie... when did you get so old?” He said groggily. The wizard chuckled.

“Not quite right Jackson. Feeling better now?” Jack whined a little.

“Yeah m-much better.” He looked around to find the group staring at him.

“Stop staring at me.” Ombric waved away the illusion, the room shifting back to its blue hue again.

“The room is a bit sensitive to dreams.” Jack shuddered.

“What?” He looked around, having had a strange dream of sorts.

“Come, I’m sure the others are wondering if you’ve recovered. Also, I’m guessing you don’t remember me from earlier. So I’ll introduce myself again. My name is Ombric, you are in a part of my home, in Santoff Claussen. The other Guardians and your ah... companion, are waiting downstairs.” Jack shivered.

“How long have I been up here?” He asked curiously as he followed Ombric downstairs to Jamie and the others.

“A few hours, though to them, a few minutes. Time is funny that way sometimes.” He said with a chuckle. Jack raised an eyebrow at the awful joke, but as soon as he saw Jamie he tackled him.

“Jaaaamie!”

“Ack!” Jamie toppled over, not having been expecting the tackle; his wings flared to try and stable him but it didn’t work. Jack mmmed in contentment, he had missed him. The others seemed relieved that Jack seemed to be himself again, at least in terms of personality. Jack growled and purred, not letting go of Jamie; Jamie flushed a little.

“Ah... I’ll be back after a few.” Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack and flew off to one of the rooms upstairs, ignoring the soft laughter from the others as he shot into the first bedroom he saw. Jack mmmed and hugged Jamie, his wings wrapped around him as he kissed him gently; Jamie flushed, but he returned the kiss gently. Sighing a little into the kiss, he relaxed. Jack immediately took action, nibbling and biting into Jamie’s neck; groaning and rubbing him sensually.

“J-jack...” Jamie murmured, stumbling a little as his body’s response to Jack’s nibbles and biting was immediate. He shivered, he hadn’t expected this and as much as he didn’t think they should do something like this in someone else’s house he couldn’t help his own reaction. Especially since it had been a while since they’d been together like this. Jack slowly stripped Jamie of the clothes he wore beneath the robes, one hand slipping beneath the robe to rub his cock sensually.

“Mmm... what was that Jamie.” He said lustfully more than asked. Jamie groaned, stuttering a little.

“S-should we... r-r-really d-do this in s-someone e-else’s h-home...” He didn’t object to the touch, he couldn’t deny just how wonderful it felt as he shuddered. Jack nipped more at Jamie’s throat, ignoring the question. Jamie sighed, shuddering as he submitted to Jack and the desire that Jack woke in him. He couldn’t help it. Jack gently used his knee to spread Jamie’s legs a little as he nipped and licked at one ear. Jamie groaned, panting; he clung to Jack as he quivered from the pleasure. He leaned into him as much because he wanted more as because he was going weak in the knees from the pleasure.

“Oh gods... Jack...” Jack gently shushed Jamie as he pulled the robe over him, stroking Jamie’s feathers even as his own need pressed against Jamie. Jack lightly rubbed Jamie’s cock as he kissed him senseless. Jamie whimpered into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack; he tugged Jack to the bed with him, stumbling a little even as he pressed into Jack’s touch at the same time. Gods but he wanted Jack... wanted this... Jack gasped, groaning.

“J-jamie... I want you now. Here and now.” He stripped himself of his clothes, icing the inside of Jamie with a bit of frost to be slick as he slid his finger into him; Jamie groaned and arched beneath him. He squirmed restlessly as pleasure shot through him, he claimed Jack’s mouth in a passionate kiss, pressing eagerly into the touch. Jack moaned into the kiss, pulling back a moment from it.

“Oh God Jamie... tell me. T-tell me what you want...” He managed as he added a second finger, the melting frost slicking his finger. Jamie shuddered, stuttering.

“Y-you... I w-want you...” He managed to say, panting and groaning with the pleasure. Jack smiled as he found that spot that made Jamie cry out and quiver in pleasure; he scraped the walls, pushing in and out of him with two, then three, fingers. Jack’s other hand caressed Jamie’s slit as he kissed him deeply before whispering.

“Alright then.” He pulled his fingers out, squeezing the base of Jamie’s head so he wouldn’t come right away, making a ring of ice that surrounded the swollen organ as he sheathed himself inside him.

“Is” He thrust hard “this” he pulled back “what” then back in hard and deep “what you want?” he asked with each thrust.

“God...” Jamie groaned out, arching to pull Jack deeper.

“... yes...” He clung to Jack, panting between groans. Jack rubbed Jamie’s slit as he kissed him, picking up the pace as he slammed in, deeper and deeper each time until he finally hit that sweet spot. Jamie returning the kiss passionately, whimpering in his throat as he squirmed from the pleasure. He pulled back to nip at Jack’s neck.

“Oh Jack...” He breathed out, digging his nails into Jack’s back as he nipped at the spot between Jack’s shoulder and neck, panting between his groans. Jack gasped, panting more and more; nipping and leaving a hickey or two as his nail slipped into the slit as he pounded into Jamie. He was coming close to his release.... he gasped, sweat beading on him as he came inside Jamie and the ring on Jamie’s cock melted away. Jamie shuddered, as without the the ring his building release swept over him. He cried out at the feel of it, quivering as he panted from the force of the release; he lay limp beneath Jack, his mind hazy from the pleasure. Jack kissed and suckled Jamie’s neck before shifting to lay beside him; and as if the man knew... the room darkened a little until Jack fell asleep. Jamie fell asleep right with him. Downstairs Ombric entertained his guests, explaining what he’d done to help Jack and that the two would not only be fine, but that they were tired and wouldn’t wake for a few hours. The Guardians were welcome to stay if they liked; there was room for them. Tooth and Sandy politely declined the offer while Bunny and North both opted to stay to keep Ombric company for a while. The next morning, when Jack awoke, he freaked out as he didn’t recognize where he was at or that he and Jamie had wings. Jamie was pulled from his sleep by the sense of panic from Jack.

“Jack? What’s wrong?” He murmured.

“Where are we? Why do we have wings!!” He yelled, his wings flapping in fear and protection, tangling in Jamie’s own; Jack screamed as he twisted a wing painfully. Ombric had said that Jack’s memory might bounce and he might forget everything that had happened with Death.

“Whoa... easy Jack... stop panicking, you’re only going to hurt yourself further. I promise things are okay now.” Jamie murmured soothing as he shifted his wings to disentangle the pair and lightly worked out the painful twist he’d done to the one wing by gently rubbing it with his fingers. Jack winced, breathing out heavily, in and out, calming only slightly at the touch. Jamie gently worked through the wing until he was sure that the pain had subsided.

“There now. Feel better?” He murmured softly. Jack sighed.

“Y-yes.” His wings wrapped around Jamie and himself self consciously.

“Good. I’m guessing you don’t remember getting the wings.” Jamie murmured after a moment of thought; he wasn’t self conscious, but only because it was Jack... He wasn’t sure he’d be less so around anyone else... it was just that some how he’d always felt so comfortable around Jack though it wasn’t until he’d discovered their distant relationship that he’d begun to understand a little of the why. Jack nodded.

“How and when?” Jack looked at Jamie, confused about them mostly. Jamie sighed a little.

“A little ‘gift’ from Death when he meant to make us collect souls for him... you got yours first.” Jamie didn’t say anything about what Death had asked Jack to do before then, or the torture... he didn’t think Jack needed to know and could only hope Jack didn’t ever remember that.

“It doesn’t matter though. You’re free from his direct influence; he never bothered exerting direct force over me.” Jack turned his head, unsure.

“What?” He didn’t remember anything from the encounter with Death, it was as if it had been wiped clean from his memories.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not important.” Jamie said with a small smile. He was relieved that Jack didn’t seem to remember, Ombric had reversed the time around Jack; making it as if the brand had never happened, but that meant that he had no memory of anything that had happened while with Death. Jamie figured it was for the best, there was no way he was going to admit that Death had forced Jack to cut him. Jack rubbed his head and looked down.

“Oh... um...” He blushed and slowly got dressed. Jamie chuckled softly, watching a moment before slipping into his pants and finding a blue hoodie waiting for him he slipped that on as well, stuffing the black robes into the pocket of the hoodie. Surprised to find clothes that fit him waiting in the room just as there were some for Jack. He figured the robe would come in handy later and he kinda liked the idea that came to his mind... but that would be for a later time when he and Jack were alone... He brushed the thought aside before it got too out of hand.

“Should we go down now and speak with our host?” Jack nodded.


	11. Little Town

“Yeah.” He was ready to go, his wings folded in automatically so he could get through the door. Jamie folded his wings and followed Jack out of the room. He’d strangely adapted well to having them, as if he’d always had them. When they came down stairs to the living room they found that Bunny and North were playing charades with Ombric. North didn’t notice that the two had come down, Bunny had; though the only indication was a twitch of his nose and ears as he stared at the drawing Ombric was trying to get the two to guess. Jack snickered.

“A boat.” Ombric clicked his tongue.

“Yes! Finally!”

“Jack! Jamie! Is good to see you.” North said, turning to them; Bunny only seemed mildly annoyed Jack’d gotten the answer. Jack smiled.

“Good to see you guys too. Hey kangaroo, what’s this?” He mimed boxing himself in.

“A frostbite makin’ a fool of himself.” Bunny replied with a slight smirk. Jack threw an ice dagger that landed between his ears on the wall behind him, just above his head.

“Don’t push it rabbit.” Jack glared, he still had that dark imprint, but he shook his head as if none of that had just happened.

“You started it.” Bunny shot back, glaring.

“Enough of this. Take it outside you two if you’re going to argue.” Ombric said with a slight frown at them both. Bunny grumbled, but settled down. Jack stuck his tongue out at the Pooka and sat in a chair, floating back and ignoring the conversation as he blew a feather from his wings into the air. Jamie was a little concerned about the violent reaction, but said nothing about it for the time being. Instead he merely found a chair to sit down in.

“Now then, shall we have lunch?” Ombric asked. Jack nodded, brightening suddenly.

“Oh boy! What do you got? I can make a nice sandwich and Jamie cooks really well!!” Ombric smiled a little at Jack’s enthusiasm.

“Just about anything you can imagine you’d like I can have made.” Jack gasped.

“Anything? Really?!” He thought for a long moment.

“Blue pancakes.”

“Blueberry or just blue?” Ombric asked with a twinkle of merriment in his eyes. Jack thought for a moment, floating self consciously around the room; Bunny’s eyes widen a slight fraction as he’d never really seen Jack fly about a room before except when he wanted to leave.

“Both blue and blueberry.”

“One final question for you Jackson... how many and did you want anything else with them... like butter or syrup for example.”

“Four, two for Jamie and two for me.” He glared, slightly annoyed with the questions; his hostility violently flashing in his eyes which made Bunny flinch and push him into a chair, being protective of Ombric. Jack lashed out.

“Keep your mother fucking hands off me rabbit.” Frost covered his paws but when he looked back at Ombric he was back to his happy attitude instantly.

“Butter and syrup thank you.” Ombric nodded and headed for the kitchen though he glanded towards Jamie who wondered what in the world the old wizard meant by that glance. Why did everyone think that he was the solution when it came to Jack? Jamie nearly sighed, what did the wizard think he could do? He hadn’t been able to keep Jakoul at bay except for brief periods of time... the same with Gale. He’d only managed to beat Death by outwitting the other through pre-planning that really had been more luck than anything since he’d no way of knowing before hand that the dark spirit had been after Jack. Jack hummed and drew with his frost, only snapping at Bunny when he tried to talk to him; freezing his ears shut.

“Why don’t you just fuck off rabbit. I don’t wanna talk to you.” Bunny glanced to Jamie who shrugged. Bunny was just trying to be friendly... had he missed something? Well... there wasn’t much he could do. He unfroze his ears and settled on the other side of the room, not saying another word to Jack, though he did glance his way in concern every once and a while. Wondering what had happened to the winter spirit who had become his friend since that fateful Easter... Jack drew on some paper left for him by Ombric, there was a pile of mutilated Bunny drawings on the floor, which made North concerned too. Jamie was beyond horrified... as was Bunny who stayed as far from Jack as possible. Jamie moved over to Jack, his voice a near whisper.

“Jack... what is this?” Jack didn’t answer beyond an annoyed.

“What?” The drawing dropped to the floor, it was a scribbled drawing of the world in turmoil, mostly red covered the page as well as mutilated bodies of children with icicles through them. He didn’t or feel the violent emotions though, all he felt was happy...

“Jack... this... isn’t normal...” Jamie said after a long moment of silence. Jack looked at Jamie.

“So, you’re saying I’m not normal now.” His eyes flashed black momentarily, all Jamie could see in them for those few seconds was bloodlust, murder, and the want for those around him to just die. Jack went back to drawing, trying to draw something pretty only for it to turn out to be a drawing of frozen baby teeth all over the page and a symbol, which was on all of the other pages of a snowflake, blood red with scythes sticking out of it. He had unconsciously drawn those. Jamie sighed.

“Not like we had hoped...” Jamie glanced over at Ombric who shook his head.

“I was able to free Jackson from Death’s influence, not erase the darkness within. That is a matter that he will have to deal with himself.” Jack sat back.

“Ooooh! Pancakes!” It was like a switch of fighting between his darkness and then his happy self. Jamie wasn’t sure what to think of that new fact, but one thing was certain... things wouldn’t be like they had been ever again... but at least Death couldn’t control Jack. Jack munched on his pancakes, adding butter and syrup and handing Jamie his two.

“Eat.” It was all he said between bites. Jamie didn’t really feel hungry anymore, but he figured he might as well. So he slowly ate his own, but he couldn’t manage to eat it all; unaware that he was too worried to actually eat without making himself sick. He stops after a moment as he began to feel sick.

“Thanks for the meal, but I think that was a bit too filling for me to eat it all.” Jack whined, but slowly went back to the strange, happy self, which was now kind of scaring North.

“Now I worried.” Jamie glanced at the Guardian of Wonder with a silent expression that said ‘me too.’ Jack chuckled.

“Gosh, wow.... what a wonderful day it is!” He said as he floated on his back, drinking the milk he’d asked for.

“Haha milk mustache!” He laughed out loud, walking about.

“Do I look old to you people?” He said in an adult-like voice.

“Ha ha, but I’m only 19 sargeant, but I will join the army!!” He walked about like an army man. No one was able to make any sense of Jack for the remainder of the day and eventually the other two Guardians left. Jack sighed and started reading but the book went up if flames for an unknown reason.

“Terrible story, could use more ripping out of the hearts to me.” Jack pulled out a knife, slowly sharpening it; it had been given to him by Death, his wings flapped menacingly as Jamie drew near. Slightly scared by that, Jamie halted half way; torn between the uneasy feeling in him and at the same time wanting to be close. Jack looked up.

“Jamie, come sit.” He patted the spot by him as he returned to his happy-go-lucky attitude. Jamie seemed uncertain and thoughtful... trying to weigh the decision of whether or not to get closer, his wings clung tightly against his body and quivered slightly. Jack reached over and pulled him closer.

“Come here, stop being a chicken.” He chuckled and kissed Jamie lightly on the nose.

“Why are you quivering?” He said, eyes full of love and happiness.

“Not a chicken...” Jamie mumbled, but he didn’t answer the question; not really sure he should. Jack giggled and his wings and arms wrapped around Jamie in a gentle and protective embrace. When Ombric walked in Jack hissed, tightening his grip on Jamie, his wings flaring out and a dagger of ice at the poor man’s throat. Jack’s eyes burned like hell fire.

“Okay. I saw this coming, probably should have knocked instead.” He gulped. Jamie shoved Jack from him.

“This has to stop!” Jack shook his head, the black leaving his eyes.

“Huh?” Ombric noticed the change and the ice dagger disappeared.

“Uh what?”

“This is not only ridiculous... it’s down right scary.” Jack looked at Jamie, confused.

“What?” He didn’t remember anything of the past few seconds at all, which Ombric slowly explained to Jamie. Apparently when Jack attacked or did things of that nature he immediately didn’t remember what he’d just done.

“I... don’t know that I can deal with this... I’m going for a walk...” Jamie left the tree home, he didn’t how how he was supposed to deal with this...  Jack tried following Jamie only to be pulled back by Ombric.

“Just give him time to himself.”

“Jamie.” Jack whined.

“Not much you can do lad. Just as you have things to sort out on your own... so does he. You can’t keep switching back and forth like that and there not be consequences.” Ombric said. Jamie walked along the streets of the protected city. Late as it was, he didn’t seem anyone else around; most were inside, enjoying the evening meal now but Jamie didn’t feel like eating. Just thinking about it turned his stomach. Jack glared a mirror nearby, the way he looked hurt him more than anything.

“All I do is drive him away...”

“Yes, but where there is love there is always hope lad.” Jack looked at him, confused.

“How do I stop it? How do I get rid of this?” He pointed to the wings, also meaning the darkness as if it were a physical being that was inside him.

 

“The wings will always be a part of you, as will the darkness m’boy. The trick is to stop running from it and to face what is here.” Ombric gently pressed a finger against Jack’s chest, indicating his heart then gently tapped his head.

“You have much to reconcile with. Only by facing what is... what has been... can you understand what may yet be.” Jack looked at him like he was crazy.

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“More simply put, Jackson. The answer to your questions lies within. You need only find it and it may yet mend the rift.” Jack shivered.

“I can’t. Last time I tried that a lot of people got hurt ‘cause of me.”

“True enough... perhaps you would consider taking the risk if you were allowed to face this without taking that risk? There is a way, of course... to come face to face with it... but the experience isn’t pleasant more often than not.” Ombric said after a moment. Jack looked at him.

“How? Tell me.”

“A mirror. Not an ordinary mirror, but one that can show you what you need to see as much as what you wish to. I’ll take you to it.” Jack nodded.

“Please show me.” Ombric led Jack to his personal study where he kept the mirror. The mirror itself was off in a pure white room, it was against a wall to the left. It looked like a normal, full length looking glass other than the fact that it was encircled by rhinestones of varying colors. Ombric stepped into the room, he motioned to the mirror only once Jack was inside and he had closed the door. Jack gulped and stepped in front of the mirror, he saw only his reflection for the moment. Ombric simply watched from a distance, he wouldn’t see what was in the mirror as it shifted; the reflection lost the wings, looking like Jack had before, except with black eyes and fangs.

 **“Well... well... come to play?”** Jack glared.

“Jakoul.” He spit the name from his mouth like acid. The figure grinned.

 **“Yes... and no.”** Jack was confused.

“What.” He glared angrily at the hell figure of himself.

 **“Honestly... you think Jakoul is all there is? He’s just the personification you gave the way you were in the past... I’m a combination of that AND the present... which isn’t Jakoul because Death sealed him.”** Jack growled.

“Then what the fuck are you.” He was losing it, making Jack wince as he felt his influence again.

“Stop.”

 **“I am you. Simple as that... I believe Death dubbed me ‘Angel’ when we were newly christened.”** Came the reply. Jack glared angrily.

“You’re not me and you’ll never be me!!” He snarled at the being before him.

“NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME!!” The reflection laughed.

 **“Oh you** are **a riot... get out of you... yeah, not gonna happen.”** Jack glared, grinding his teeth.


	12. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own "The Apology Song" - Diego Luna/ Gustavo Santaolalla from The Book of Life

“Why? Why do you stay inside of me?! What else is there?! Why can’t you fucking die!?!” He yelled at the reflection’s face, having been tired of dealing with him for the weeks that had become months.

**“As I said before. I _am_ you Jack. I’m that little part of you that you wish didn’t exist. The part that wants to see the Guardians dead. The part that enjoyed that little torture session... though somehow you still managed to stop that even without your memory of who you were before.”**

“Shut up! Leave me alone! Just shut up!” Jack whined, he began to break into silent sobs that wracked his body; he couldn’t take the dark’s truths.

 **“Surely you remember it... or shall I refresh your memory?”** Angel asked, simply watching. Ombric was silent the entire time... he had warned Jack after all... Jack held his head.

“Stop.” He didn’t want to remember, he didn’t want to remember Jamie’s hopelessness. He didn’t want to remember how he’d killed and nearly killed the Guardians; he didn’t want to remember any of it at all. Angel shook his head.

 **“I guess you don’t... oh but you simply** _must_ **remember this one... Although perhaps it would have been more fun if he’d participated.”** Angel remarked, the memory clearly of when Death had first taken control after the mind wipe and had Jack whip Jamie, nearly breaking the boy completely. Jack groaned, remembering the whipping he’d given Jamie.

“STOP!”

 **“What’s the matter? Can’t handle the truth?”** Angel smirked.

 **“That you enjoyed it for a while?”**  Meanwhile, Jamie wandered the near familiar streets. The town... village? ... wasn’t that big really and he’d circled the place. He didn’t think much on the fact that it was nearly dark now. He never felt like this... wanting so badly to just cling to Jack... but on the other hand he also just wanted to run off, to get away from all of this. He was so sick of things being... so... well, there wasn’t really a word he could think up that described it enough or what he felt. None of this was really even close to what he’d once dreamed of... of what he’d worked so hard for... In the end... All he felt for all he’d tried to do was shame and failure. Nothing seemed to work. None of it seemed to matter... he wondered, briefly, if this was what Jack had felt like all those years ago before Jamie’s determination to see him had paid off. Jack winced.

“Please, just stop.” He was begging now and Jamie could sense that he was talking to his counterpart, because he laughed in Jamie’s mind.

 **“Looks like you’re losing your Jackie. Well, you’ll still be a good fuck once I take over.”** He laughed. Jamie winced at that, shuddering at the thought; he couldn’t do that... he shuddered in fear. Jack held his head, his love for Jamie harmed Angel.

“BASTARD! I WON’T LET YOU TOUCH HIM!!!” Light flooded Jamie’s mind and body, Jack’s light, warmth and love caused Angel to double back. Jamie stumbled from surprise, he settled against a building before he fell over something.

“Jack....” Angel scowled at him from the mirror.

 **“You can’t keep this up forever, we both know it.”** Jack glared.

“I will and I will fight you no matter what Angel... I won’t give up. JAMIE IS **MY** LIGHT!! AND NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!” The words echoed over the bond as Jack’s light healed Jamie’s scrapes and love filled him, it was gentle.

“SO SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!”

 **“No doubt about that... but where is your little light now? Hmm?”** Jamie wasn’t sure what to say, simply embracing the feeling before getting to his feet again. Jack loved him. He’d needed that reminder and he headed back to the house; Jack needed him, he had failed in a few things maybe, but the one thing he would never fail at was to be at Jack’s side... no matter what that meant. Jack winced at that, feeling sadness slowly consume him.

“I-i ... don’t know.” He said, biting his lips as Angel smiled at the feelings that consumed Jack yet again.

“Jamie... I’m sorry.” A tear fell, realizing that he’d driven Jamie away, it drove him crazy; he fell to his knees in pain as Angel took that chance to attack, to try and persuade Jack to let go and go to sleep. Jamie reached over the bond even as he opened the front door of the house.

_“I’m here Jack... I always will be... remember?”_

“J-jamie...” It was all he managed to choke out as the poisonous words from Angel ate at him; he almost went to sleep just to end the pain. Ombric simply watched from the corner of the room as Jamie searched the house for him, murmuring over the bond.

_“Jack... stay with me. I love you.”_

“Jamie...” It was that which was keeping him up, Jamie was his light.

“J-jamie... upstairs...” Jamie didn’t bother climbing, he flew up the steps and searched the rooms until he found the right one. Ombric didn’t say anything, Jamie didn’t even seem to notice the other was there as he went over to Jack and put his arms and wings around him.

“Jack.” His tone was quiet, gentle, and full of his love. Angel growled, forcing Jack’s body to make him push Jamie from him as Jack shook, standing.

“J-jamie... I...” It was all he could get out before Angel began to take over yet again.

“Jamie, he was right. I can’t fight him anymore. Just remember I love you w-with all my heart.” He stuttered in pain at the end. Jamie reached over the bond for him again; he wasn’t giving up without a fight.

“Jack...” He tried reaching for him again, he needed Jack in his life...

“I don’t care what that monsters... it’s you I love... that I need...”

 _Jamie..._ Jack reached out, he pushed against Angel who pushed Jamie away, smiling and a dark chuckle came from his as hair covered his features a moment. Angel laughed.

 **“Your love wasn’t enough Bennett. He’s mine now.”** He pulled out his scythe.

 **“Now, prepare to die.”** Jamie winced, but didn’t move.

“If this is what it takes... so be it.” He wasn’t going to run anymore. Angel snickered.

 **“Poor, poor Jamie. Your love wasn’t enough for Jack. Don’t worry, you’ll _love_ what I have in store for you.”** He slashed Jamie, making him bleed before tackling him and licking his neck.

 **“Mm... so good.”** Jamie felt a bit dazed when his head smacked the floor. He stared up at Angel.

“What do you know about love?” Angel smiled.

**“I know enough, that you burn for his heart yet he never showed you that love.”**

“Think so huh? Well you’d be wrong then.” Jamie met the other’s gaze steadily. Angel snickered.

 **“Well, no more of that then since Jack is ‘gonzo.’”** He picked Jamie up roughly.

 **“Come on, I’m taking you somewhere... how shall we say ‘nice’?”** Jamie was simply silent on that score, pretty sure that the other didn’t have a clue what “nice” was. Ombric raised an eyebrow at the boy who just shrugged back when he finally noticed the wizard there. Angel flew out the window, not caring that Jamie could fly himself.

 **“Hmmm, how about a nice strip club for a bit then we can have fun later.”** He pulled Jamie along to a strip joint with ladies in lingerie and men who were all sorts of drunk and paying.

 **“Hmmm, sit here cutie. I’m getting us free rooms my lovely.”** He said to Jamie with a sickeningly sweet smile and lovely voice. Jamie ignored the women, a little disgusted at the men. He crossed his arms, this was pitiful... he dropped the temperature of the place deliberately after a few moments. Enough to make the people leave the place completely, but he didn’t exactly move from the spot he’d been sat in.

 **“Thank you.”** Angel said as he took the keys, the man ran in fear as the other men and the working women had, only the bar keeper was around as he seemed used to this sort of crap.

 **“Smokie waters and a light whiskey for my friend over there.”** The man complied and Angel returned to the seat with the drinks, handing Jamie the whiskey.

 **“Drink up, we got all the time we want here.”** Jamie froze the drink, causing the glass to burst; he had no intentions of drinking. Angel smiled.

 **“Come on, calm down; relax, just enjoy yourself. I’m still Jack. I am the Jack you know... I’m just his desires and... well, his wishes.”** Jamie said nothing for a moment, but he didn’t exactly relax either.

“I don’t like alcohol. MY Jack knows that.” He said pointedly. Angel only smiled.

 **“Awww, well, more for me then.”** Angel chuckled.

 **“Hmmm, why don’t we christen that body of yours.”** He smiled, but Jamie frowned.

“That would require me to experience something I HAVEN’T before... pretty sure I’ve been through just about everything there is thank you.” Angel growled in annoyance.

 **“Come on.”** He pulled Jamie along with him, kissing him forcefully and squeezing him inappropriately. Jamie pulled back from the kiss, stepping back from Angel as well; he wasn’t going to hurt him, but he’d no real want for this at the moment either. Angel snickered.

 **“Jamie, you’ll change your mind soon enough.”** He sighed.

 **“Hmmm, maybe a nice place to eat, a change of scenery will make you feel more comfortable.”** For a moment, icy blue eyes flickered beneath black. Jamie just shrugged, doubting Angel could manage that, but he didn’t argue. Waiting to see what the other would do. Angel smiled.

 **“Stay here.”** It was about an hour later when he came to get Jamie.

 **“Follow me.”** Angel led Jamie to a tall building, at the top there was a candle-lit dinner beneath the moonlight. He looked almost angelic, or would have if the wings had been white and it was less dark. On the table was a plate of Jamie’s favorites, Lord knew where he got the food; Jamie didn’t say anything, though he had to admit that this was a good attempt. He settled down to eat, not having eaten anything in a while as it was; as he settled down there was a noise in the shadows.

 **“Augh... come on.”** It was a guitar. Angel moved over to the table, he looked nervous, but then he began to play beautifully a song that Jamie had heard part of once some months back.

 

_Toro, I am humble for tonight I understand._

_Your royal blood was never meant to decorate the sand._

_You’ve suffered great injustice_

_So have thousands before you_

_I offer an apology and one long over due_

_I am sorry_

_Toro, I am sorry_

_Hear my song, and know I sing the truth_

_Although we were bred to fight_

_I reach for kindness in your heart tonight_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

_Love can truly live_

_Toro, I am frightened, but I’ll use my final breath_

_To tell you that I’m sorry, let us end this dance of death_

_Two centuries of agony, that to your heart we sent_

_Here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends_

_I am sorry_

_Toro, I am sorry_

_Hear my song and know I sing the truth_

_Although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

_Love can truly live_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

_Love... Love will truly live_

 

The song ended with Angel looking at Jamie lovingly, as Jack had so many times. Jamie listened to the song as he ate; although he wondered a little about the choice, he’d heard it somewhere before but he couldn’t recall where. Though he noticed the way Angel was looking at him... what the? Was this like some sort of an apology or something? He sighed inwardly. Well... he was a part of Jack... so he’d said. Angel put the guitar down and sat and ate his own food slowly, but glancing at Jamie every few minutes. Jamie was thoughtful once he’d finished his food.


	13. Night and Day

Yeah... okay, he wasn’t exactly mad at Angel... exactly, but the whole strip club thing had been distasteful; at least in his mind. Jack fought for control only to be blocked by Angel who sighed.

**“Look, I’m not really sure how to say this. I just am a part of Jack, but I just want Jack to know really that he can trust me once in a while.”**

“I kind of noticed that. As for trust... that’s a difficult thing to get from Jack. I know that better than anyone.” Angel sighed.

**“C-can maybe you help me with that... you know, during night I take control and during the day Jack’s in control... kind of thing.”**

“I don’t know what you expect me to do, but I can try.” Sunrise came sooner than usual.

 **“Looks like my time to bounce, see you later tonight Jamie.”** Jack gasped.

“JAMIE! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE WE!”

“Donno exactly... but nothing much really happened.” Jack shuddered.

“Jamie I’m sorry for whatever I did.”

“The worst thing you did all night was offer me alcohol... I think you’re being too hard on yourself.”

“What?” He scratched his head then he noticed the taste of alcohol.

“OH GROSS!!”

“Yeah... he had a little too. Not a lot though. Then he made the meal and flew the two of us here. He did ask me one thing though before he left.” Jack gritted his teeth.

“And what would that be?”

“To help him gain your trust.” Jack glared.

“Well he can forget it.” Jamie simply shrugged a little.

“Well all I can say is that it’s different. I’ll keep an eye on him, but he doesn’t seem to have an agenda yet.” Jack glared.

“Let’s get out of here.” Feeling around in his pockets he was disgusted at the choice of hotel. He tossed the card key away. Jamie followed him, off in thought mostly. Jack yawned.

“God, I’m so tired.”

“Let’s find a place to sleep then.” Jamie murmured around a yawn. Jack nodded.

“But where?” Jamie spotted a slightly open window to an empty apartment.

“There looks good. Looks empty and furnished.” Jack nodded.

“Okay.” He felt really tired, all of his energy had been used up by Angel so it wasn’t a surprise when he collapsed, not having enough strength to fly there. Jamie barely caught him in time and got them both into the bed before passing out himself. It was an hour after sunrise before Jack awoke, wincing as his back felt numb, like his wings were pins and needles. Jamie yawned a bit as he came out of the bathroom as Jack woke up.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Was all he said before groaning in pain and his wings flapped, waking up the rest of his body.

“That hurts.”

 

“Yeah... I slept on one of mine too...” One of his wings hung limply. He helped Jack into a sitting position before settling behind him and gently dug his thumbs around the base of the wings to soothe the frazzled nerves to them. Jack shivered as he felt the pain leave, his wings fluttered a little. Jamie smiled a little, soothing the nerves along Jack’s spine; he’d only read about such a thing once out of vague curiosity. Jack quivered.

“Ooh Gooood.” The pleasure overwhelmed Jack. Jamie just smiled, pleased that Jack was enjoy it as he worked down to the base of his spine; Jack quivered more and lay flat on the bed on his stomach, his wings flattened against him. Jamie shifted a little to slip his hands beneath the hoodie to skim his fingers along Jack’s skin to help soothe the nerves at the base of his spine. Jack gasped, panting slightly.

“Ooh Goooood.” Jack groaned more and more as his body relaxed under Jamie’s touch. Jamie shivered a little in delight, skimming his hands back up along Jack’s back and around the base of the wings. Jack gasped, arching a little; making his wings spread out as far as they could as the pleasure built up.

“A little sensitive there?” Jamie asked quietly, the smile in his tone matched the one on his lips as he lightly stroked the base of the wings. Jack groaned.

“Y-yep.” Jack shuddered as his wings brushed against Jamie softly. Jamie stroked the base of the wings lovingly, sighing contently as he pressed a gentle kiss to Jack’s cheek. Jack moaned, his eyes drooped slightly into a lidded look.

“God, J-jamie... I need you.” He slowly fell into the touches. Jamie slipped them both from their clothes, icing his finger to make it slick before slowly sliding it into Jack while the other hand skimmed along his spine between the two wings. Jack gasped.

“JAMIE!” He groaned, his legs spread and quivered. Jamie gently stroked him before adding a second, slowly allowing him to adjust; stretching him gently as he slid the fingers deeper, searching out that sensitive spot. Jack yelped, shaking more and more.

“Jamie....” Jamie added a third finger, just to make sure Jack was stretched enough before withdrawing his fingers and slipping his throbbing member into Jack, groaning as he did. This was different... but it felt very good too... Jack grunted a little in pain.

“Jamie, I think being reborn means I’m a virgin a-again.” Jamie wondered how that was possible, considering he was pretty sure it wasn’t... but he was careful to go slow, careful to make sure Jack was adjusted before pressing any further. Jack gasped.

“JAMIE...” He moaned, restlessly squirming as the walls tightened around Jamie; Jack arched a little, panting.

“Oh Good, Jamie...” Jamie continued to move, slipping in slowly until he had managed to push all the way in; he panted as he lay there a moment, giving Jack a moment to adjust even as he groaned from the pleasure of feeling the walls tightening around him.

“Jack...” He panted as he slowly pulled back a little before thrusting back in, keeping the movements slow. Jack gasped, panting and quivering as his walls relaxed with each thrust; mewls and moans tumbled from his mouth. Jamie shifted slightly, angling to hit that sensitive spot insides Jack; groaning from the pleasure and quivering from the sounds of pleasure from that only served to encourage him. Jack squirmed.

“J-jamie... oh... Oh Goooood I’m sooooo close...” He moaned, mewling loud and long as he was coming close to his climax. Jamie shuddered, thrusting harder and faster; he quivered from the pleasure.

“Oh Gods.... Jack...” He groaned, shuddering as the pleasure surged through him; he knew he was close too... Jack gasped out suddenly, releasing hard and loud; he quivered from the force of the orgasm as it was so hard. Jamie shuddered as he released seconds later; collapsing against Jack, panting. Jack shuddered again.

“J-jamie... I... I l-love you.” He said, still out of breath.

“I l-love you t-too Jack.” Jamie murmured back, still out of breath himself; he shifted a little to pull out, nuzzling against Jack’s neck happily. He hadn’t actually planned for that, but he wasn’t regretting it either. Jack winced a little at his stomach’s aching for food.

“We should eat breakfast, but where do we get food?”

“Let’s get dressed first... I know of a good place to eat.” Jack slowly got dressed, his wings were limper than dead daisies. Jamie dressed and then led the way back out after making the bed look nice again. He led them both to a local Denny’s.

“Food here is usually good and I have some money on me.” His wings hung against his back loosely. Jack nodded.

“Won’t people freak at our wings?” He looked at Jamie worriedly. Jamie looked around, but the people who glanced at them didn’t even seem to give it another thought. Jamie chuckled and whispered.

“Just don’t move ‘em and we’ll be fine. You’d be surprised what people think of as normal.” Jack nodded.

“O-okay.” He followed Jamie as the waitress was smacking her lips with gum.

“Hello, welcome to Denny’s. How many?” She said, uncaring.

“Two.” Jamie said, following the woman to a booth and Jamie slid into one side. Jack was shaking like a leaf when he slid in, not used to modern day restaurants really.

“Give us a few minutes to decide.” Jamie said before the waitress could say anything and she left the menus in front of them both, walking off.

“Easy now, just pick out what you want from the menu.” Jamie could sense Jack was nervous, that this was new to him.

“What's this?” He pointed to a steak, it looked familiar to the meat his mother had cooked.

“That’s steak. It’s good.” Jamie said when he noticed what Jack was pointing to.

“Can I have it?” He asked gently, unsure.

“Of course.” Jamie glanced at the same thing on his own menu.

“What do you want with it? You have a choice of two other things, the choices are: mashed potatoes, baked potato, french fries, corn or coleslaw.  Also do you want something else to drink besides water?” Jack thinks about the choices.

“There’s other things to drink besides water?!” He looked at Jamie strangely as he chose the french fries and corn.

“Sure. Apple juice, orange juice, soda.”

“What’s a soda?” He asked.

“I want the orange one!”

“Soda pop... it’s a fizzy drink, usually kind of good.” The waitress came back and had a bored expression. Jamie ordered for the both of them, making sure that Jack had water in case he didn’t like his choice of drink. Jack looked at the placemats and crayons and remembered how much he loved coloring. Jamie picked up a few crayons provided nearby and did a maze on the placemat while waiting for the food. Jack made a scribbly mess.

“Great ball of fire! KABOOM!” He yelled, throwing it at Jamie.

“Hey! No fair! I don’t even get a last meal?” He asked jokingly, picking up the “fire ball” from where it fell. Jack chuckled.

“Nope.” Then he felt a whisper go through him... that call...

“Jamie, you s-said Death couldn’t touch us correct?”

“Well, he can’t influence us... didn’t say he couldn’t touch us... but he’d have to find us first... the old fashioned way. Why?” Jamie looked concerned at the sudden shift. Jack shuddered.

“H-he’s here.” He pointed over to him as he took the soul of an old woman who had died suddenly. Jamie ducked beneath the table and pulled Jack with him.

“Be silent. He can’t know we’re here if we don’t make any noise.” Jamie murmured. Death looked their direction; Jack almost screamed in fear until he finally disappeared.

“T-that was close. I think we’ll be okay. Chances are he is looking for us... like humans have to look for one another... but he probably won’t be back here again.” Jamie winced at the crying from a table several feet away of the family of the newly deceased woman. He tugged Jack from under the table and settled back in his seat. Jack winced even more as the soul wasn’t collected by Death, who left his helpers to that; it went straight to Jack, his body absorbing it, making him gasp out and shake uncontrollably for a few seconds. His eyes had gone black, but nothing more than that before they returned to their normal icy blue.

“J-jamie...” Jamie sighed a little.

“We must be the nearest death spirits for that to happen... nothing we can do about that. We didn’t cause Death to appear.” Jack groaned.

“Here is your garlic butter steak and orange soda, and one stack of buttermilk pancakes, orange juice with hash browns.” The woman said drowsily, not caring at all. Jack muttered a thank you before eating the steak, but not with the silverware; not that the woman noticed. Jamie decided to say nothing about the food. That’d be something to deal with later and was less of a problem really than anyone might think despite the couple of stares from nearby from some kids. Jamie shrugged at them, eating his pancakes and drinking the orange juice. When they’d finished the meal the waitress came by with the check and Jamie picked it up, barely glancing at it before going to the register to pay for the meal.

“Watch your wings on the door here.” Jamie said quietly as the door opened automatically. Jack nodded, seconds later that was a loud crunch as the door broke his wings when he’d tried pulling them through; he whined as it finally released when Jamie moved quickly to Jack’s side. He glanced back, seeing that no one was watching he gently iced the wings to hold them in place and keep them from being in the way as he gently guided Jack out of the second one, keeping his own wings held tightly to his body. Jack winced.

“Where to now?” The sun was setting soon, only a few hours until the control would switch off and Angel would take over. Jamie muttered about spending half the day already under his breath before answering.


	14. Night of Fun

“I’d say out for a walk for now.” He needed time to think and he wasn’t sure he wanted to make a house call to Bunny after the last time Jack had acted towards him. Jack nodded.

“Okay then.” Jack walked with Jamie, looking around the area but he slowly felt the faint whisper a familiar tingle that told him time was up for him.

“No... not again! I won’t let it happen again, I promise Jamie.” He whispered under his breath. Jamie didn’t noticed, the sun’s rays disappeared as the two rounded a corner and Jamie almost ran into one of Tooth’s helpers. Jack groaned, feeling pain as Angel spoke over the bond.

 _ **“Um, his time is up for the day.”**_ Jamie just nodded a little at the comment, pausing in his steps to wait for the switch. Jack groaned.

“Jamie...” He shook his head.

 _ **“Damn, he’s just gonna hurt himself if he keeps fighting me every time we switch.”**_ Jamie sighed a little.

“Jack, stop fighting for tonight. Bad enough you hurt your wings twice today.” Jack groaned.

“You’re talking crazy. I w-won’t let this monster take control of me a second time!!”

“I hardly think he’s done anything to warrant being called a monster.” Jack glared at Jamie.

“NO MEANS NO! GAH!!” He held his head, backing into a wall, he groaned as his head felt like it was being hit by hammers. Jamie sighed.

“Well... don’t say I didn’t try reason.”

“What do you mean reason?” He looked at Jamie, completely confused as he fought Angel.

“I was trying to reason with you... but apparently you aren’t going to listen.” Jamie replied and just waited for Angel to finally get control. Jack groaned.

“WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM?!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!” He yelled as he curled on the ground in pain.

“Because I think he might be able to help us. Like it or not.” Jamie replied, watching quietly. He hated that this hurt Jack... but like Angel had said moments before, that was because Jack was fighting it. Jack yelled in agony.

“WHAT!” He cried more and more, Angel stopped for a moment.

 ** _“I don’t h-have the energy, but if I don’t take over now it’ll possibly kill Jack.”_** Jamie nodded thoughtfully and knelt next to Jack... he’d never done this before but he had to try... He sent his energy towards Angel and at the same time tried to suppress Jack... not sure if it would work... Worst case scenario... if he failed... then there’d be no bothering Bunny. Jack whined, feeling slightly betrayed.

“JAMIE STOP!” Jack fought Jamie with everything he had, giving Angel enough time to slip into Jack completely and Jack cried out before the struggling ceased and Angel got up.

 **“Damn, he’ll be able to hear you and you’ll hear him now okay?”** Angel flexed Jack’s body out and the wings.

 **“For now we’re gonna teach him to trust me, okay?”** Jamie nodded, a little shaken that he’d even been able to do that...

“Y-yeah... whatever it takes... What do you suggest?”

 **“Maybe calm him somehow, you know... explain things before we act. I sort should have done that but he would have died if I didn’t take over.”** Jack groaned.

 _“Jamie... why....”_ Jamie sighed.

“Because if he didn’t you’d be dead... then where would I be? I don’t know if it matters if I’m still here except because of you.” Jack whined, he didn’t like this and he was upset; Jamie could definitely sense it.

“Jack... you know I wouldn’t help someone if I thought they’d hurt you in any way.” Jamie murmured softly.

 _“I don’t like it. Please, just help me get rid of it!”_ Jack cried, Angel had tears in his eyes; he really wanted to exist, he was his own person too...

“I can’t do that this time Jack. I’m sorry. Even if I could... it wouldn’t be right.” Jamie gently touched Angel’s hand.

“I told you before, Angel, that trust is a hard won thing with Jack. Come on. We can’t stay here... can you fly?” Angel stretched Jack’s wings a little.

 **“No, not really; that wing’s really broken. It hurts Jack but not me.”** Jack was furious, Jamie could sense his anger and figured he probably shouldn’t touch the bond for a bit. Jamie nodded a little.

“Much as it might hurt... we should probably set it and splint it for a while...” Jamie ignored Jack, it had hurt that Jack was mad at him... but... he’d rather that than not having Jack at all. Everything he’d done... no matter how poorly of a decision it was at the time... he’d always done it for Jack. He had literally sacrificed his own life for the winter spirit... granted, it had been a poor choice... but he’d done it to thwart Jakoul because he could see no other solution. Angel nodded, nuzzling into Jamie.

 **“Please be careful though, this wing is extremely sensitive, more than the other.”** Jack was crying in his own mind, trying to escape but it was a poor attempt to be free.

“Why would one be more sensitive than the other? That makes no sense.” Jamie said, though he was careful as he worked to set the wing bone, using ice as a splint. Angel winced at the setting; it hurt a lot. Jamie worked as quickly as he could; he didn’t really like this, but it was the only option for now.

“What do you suggest now? I mean, like you said... we have to get Jack to trust you... but he won’t listen to me so talking is out... what else?” Angel sighed.

**“Force or slapping always worked before.”**

“Yeah... well I don’t think force is going to do it as I think he just proved... as for slapping... well, let’s keep that one as a last resort maybe.”

 **“Alright, hey how about we... I don’t know... go for a walk? Find things to do, you know... I got to dispose of this soul. It’s still my job to send them up or down.”** He said, Jack growled; Jamie sighed and nodded.

“We need to find something that you could do that will gain his trust... but it won’t be easy; took me years...” He trailed off, not even sure if he could say he fully had Jack’s trust honestly. Angel sighed.

 **“Yeah, I know. What do you have in mind?”** Jack growled at Angel when he tried to get him to come out of his “shell.”

_“NO.”_

 

“That’s just it... I don’t know... you’d probably have to ask Jack that... He’d be the only one to know... I mean, I am still not sure how I managed aside from being patient and persistent... but time isn’t on our side in this.” Jack snapped at Angel when he tried pulling him up front to talk.

 **“Geez, hmmm... maybe a trust exercise you know? Or maybe if you just butter him up a little it’ll help.”** Jamie snorted a little.

“Right... like after what I did he’s going to listen to me. He’s as stubborn as an ass... no... I take that back... he could give the donkey lessons.” Jack yelled.

 _“Hey! You’re one to talk Bennett!!”_ Angel snickered.

 **“I am actually less stubborn, but more so with Jack.”** Jack snarled.

 _“Why I oughta...”_ Angel clipped his voice so he was silent.

 **“Hmmm... maybe if we, you know, go to a public place. Show him I mean well and don’t harm anyone.”** Jamie just gave Angel a faint smile at Jack’s outburst. Yeah... he was stubborn too, he wasn’t going to deny it, but his stubbornness hadn’t much gotten in the way of anything ... yet.

“Maybe. No promises there, but it’s risky. The more people the more we risk running into Death.” Angel smiled.

 **“Well too bad Death doesn’t know this neat little trick.”** Angel glowed a blue and it covered Jamie too as they were walking but everyone else around seemed to slow or to not be moving as they walked to the beach, but it looked like everyone was still in the same spot when they traveled back to where they’d been. He stopped glowing.

 **“Time traveling.”** Jamie blinked in surprise.

“I didn’t know you could do that...” Angel smiled.

**“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”**

“Hmmm, you raise a good point.” Jamie muttered as the people milled around the two of them.

 **“How about some carnival games? After all, Jackie misses his Mr. Teddy.”** Jack screamed.

 _“NOOO! YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS MY SECRET TO KEEP!!”_ Angel whispered into Jamie’s ear about the famed teddy bear that he used to keep in Jamie’s drawer and every night before he slept he would get it and sleep under the bed and leave it back in the drawer at sunrise. Jamie smiled faintly.

“Well, we all have things we miss from time to time. I don’t blame him honestly, but sure. I think we can manage some carnival games.” Jack groaned.

 _“Why... why...”_ Angel picked a ball target game and won several stuffed animals which he gave to Jamie. Jamie ended up having to get a bag for them before he tried a dart game himself and won a teddy bear key chain for his troubles. He was better with ice than darts. Jack whined.

 _“Carnival still not changing my thoughts.”_ Jack growled.

 **Oh come on, grouch, get over it**.

“Oh, hey! Want some cotton candy?” Jamie asked, pointing to a stand where there were blue, pink and a combination of both hanging in a display window.

 

 **“Don’t mind if I do.”** Jack groaned, Jamie knew it was his favorite food here. Jamie smiled and walked over to the counter.

“Which one do you want?” Jack favorite color was spoke at the same time Jamie began asking.

 **“BLUE!”** Jamie chuckled a little and handed over the money to the man, pointing to the blue one. He handed the treat to Angel, taking only a small bit for himself; he wasn’t really hungry at the moment, but it was hard to pass up a bit of the sweet treat. Angel mowed into it, like Jack usually did, getting blue sugar all over him. Jamie couldn’t help but laugh at the picture he made; glad that he’d snagged the small portion he had as the treat didn’t last long.

 **“What?”** Angel asked, mouth full of the cotton sugar.

“You have a candy beard is what!” Jamie said after he managed to get his laughter under control. Angel sneered playfully, then Jamie had the candy smeared on him.

 **“Yeah, well you got a candy mustache!!”** Jamie giggled, eating it.

“Yummy!” Angel chuckled at that; Jack felt sad now, this should have been his fun time with Jamie, not Angel’s. Jamie could sense the tinge of jealousy.

“Uh oh... guess someone’s jealous now. Although I suppose that’s a change from earlier.” Jamie said with a shake of his head.

 **“Awww.”** Jack snarled.

 _“Shut up Angel!”_ Angel snickered.

**“Let’s go on some rides.”**

“Okay, which one first?” Angel smiled.

 **“How about the loopty loop roller coaster?”** Jack screamed.

_“NOO!!”_

“Why not? I haven’t been on one of those in a while.” Jamie smiled a little, he dug into his pocket for some ride bands he’d gotten when Jack had been hurt and slipped one on before slipping the other over Angel’s wrist; he’d seen they’d sold them here so he figured they’d use them now.

“These will get us on the rides without having to pay, they’re paid for in advance.” Angel smiled.

 **“Cool.”** Jack yelled and cried.

 _“NOOOOOOOO!!!!”_ Angel smiled.

 **“Jack, it’s just a ride, don’t cry.”** Jack was silently praying to MiM to save him.

“It’s not dangerous Jack. Promise.” Jamie said quietly, reassuringly as they got in line for the ride. They had to wait five minutes before they were finally allowed to board with other carnival goers. People started to stare at Angel and Jamie’s wings.

“Uh, enjoy the ride sirs.” The station man said,  giving them both a strange look.

 **“What are you looking at punk?”** Angel glared at the man as Jack was crying.

“Keep calm Angel, we don’t want any trouble...” Jamie murmured, settling into the ride and settling his wings close to his body to keep them from catching too much of the wind that would be created by the ride. He didn’t want to suddenly be whisked into the air and he quietly helped Angel get situated. The splintered wing settled behind Jamie so that it wouldn’t catch the wind and Angel could enjoy the ride.


	15. Two in One

As the ride was going up, up, up, Jack was crying; begging for help.

 _“PLEASE SAVE ME! PLEASE!!!”_ Angel tuned out his pleas.

“HERE WE GOOOOO!!!!!” Jamie soothed Jack over the bond as much as he could, reassuring him that it would be fine. The ride was fast, though not quite as fast as flying could be sometimes.

 **“WEEEE!!!!”** Angel cried.

“WoooohooooO!” Jack was begging still during the entire ride.

 _“PLEASE MAKE IT BE OVER!”_ It stopped on the loopty loop, the first few cars were upside down before they went backwards; going all the way back through the ride, making Jack scream. Jamie enjoyed the ride as much as Angel, though he was a little shaky when they finally got off. It was disorienting. Jack whined.

 **“L-lets go on a soft ride. How about the carousel?”** Angel pointed to said carousel.

“Yeah... I think I need to get some feeling back in me after THAT one...” Jamie chuckled a little, he was still slightly swaying when they climbed on, but he was enjoying himself; Jack wasn’t, all he wanted was to be back in control of his own body again. Jamie understood that too well, but said nothing about it; this time was different from last and Angel wasn’t like Jakoul really... even if he did have a bit of an attitude. Angel chuckled.

 **“Alright, let’s be careful now.”** As he climbed on his horse his wings got caught up in the pull, making a crunch noise.

 **“Ouch.”** Jamie winced and quickly helped Angel adjust his wings.

“Man... you’re as bad at adapting to modern convenience with wings as Jack is.” He iced the other wing for good measure. Angel nodded.

 **“Yeah... yeah...”** The ride started and smiled, with a bit of power the ride went faster, unsafely faster and Angel laughed.

**“NOW THAT’S A RIDE!”**

“Angel... you really should do that too often...” Jamie had enjoyed the ride, but only once he’d gotten over the shock of it. Angel smiled.

 **“What? They’re only mortals, they won’t die yet.”** Jack snarled.

 _“BASTARD! THIS IS WHY I DON’T TRUST YOU! YOU DON’T CARE FOR OTHERS AROUND YOU!!”_ Jack screamed angrily that it almost made Angel like Death.

**“Ouch, damn Jack calm down.”**

“That’s only half the point Angel, the other being we don’t need to attract attention. Doing things like that will attract attention, we’re trying to HIDE from Death, not call him. Most people don’t enjoy surprises like that either.” As they were walking away an engineer was examining the ride, trying to figure out what had gone wrong... Angel laughed.

 **“But it’s only fun.”** He smiled.

 **“Come on, let’s go on the twirl-a-whirl.”** It was a ride that spun around and around.

“Like I said, we don’t want to attract attention. No more tweaking rides.” Angel sighed.

 **“Fine, mortals can’t handle fun anyways.”** He smirked as Jack whined, fighting for control again.

 _“STOP! STOP! LET ME OUT!!”_ Jack was flipping out, causing both Angel and himself pain. Jamie sighed.

“Let’s just find some place quiet for the evening before Jack does something we’ll all regret.” Angel winced.

 **“Yeah l-lets go.”** Jamie led Angel back to the empty apartment from before and flew them both up, he helped Angel get comfortable on the bed while he settled down on the floor, insisting on it due to the condition of Jack’s wings; at least until they were healed. Angel groaned.

 **“Sun up.”** When Jack awoke he was furious, but now he was openly sobbing into the bed because he felt helpless in this. Jamie felt a little guilty the next morning, but he tried to comfort Jack as best he could nonetheless. Jack only cried into his hands, sometimes moving from Jamie; sometimes feeling guilty that he did, his wings hurt so much. Jamie said nothing, spending the next few weeks going in and out of the apartment for things to tend to Jack but he barely said two words. Feeling more and more guilty each day about what he’d done, but there was no turning back. Jack groaned, it was sundown again and of course he would fight against Angel yet again.

“Make it stop...” Jamie was out of the apartment on the 16th day of Jack’s wings healing, by the time he returned Jack was in the middle of fight Angel yet again... Jack groaned, his wings fluttering and knocking over anything and everything not heavy enough to stand on its own; eventually tangling him in the bed, he was sweat soaked and a whimpering mess when Jamie came in. His veins started to glow a bright orange, if he didn’t let Angel take control now he would surely die. Jamie winced, he didn’t want to do this again... but Jack wasn’t giving him a choice... So once more he gave his aide to Angel. Jack cried out, fighting the influence.

“STOP!!” He cried, holding himself, finally Angel came through only he was drowsy and woozy.

 **“Close call, almost killed us both.”** Jamie sighed.

“Sorry. I was out getting supplies.” He sat on the floor, running a hand over his face... Jack was never gonna forgive him for this any time soon...

 **“Yeah... he’s actually swearing at you right now.”** Jack growled.

 _“YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE I WON’T FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I’M DONE WITH YOU BENNETT!!”_ Jamie winced, feeling even more guilty, but at the same time knowing there’s no choice. After a moment he snarled back.

“You think I ENJOY that?! I wouldn’t have to do it if you just stopped fighting!” Jack shut up afterwards.

 **“See, told you. Yelling and slapping works.”** Jack whined and hid in the folds of his mind where Jamie couldn’t reach him for a moment before returning.

 _“WHY DON’T YOU LET ME BEAT HIM?! WHY!!”_ Angel growled back.

 **“JACK, IF YOU WOULD JUST TRUST ME WE WOULDN’T HAVE ANY PROBLEMS AT ALL SO STOP FIGHTING ME EVERY SWITCH TIME!”** Jamie sighed.

“I told you why already Jack, you just weren’t listening the first time.” Jack groaned angrily.

 **“Don’t worry, it only takes time; he’ll get use to this soon.”** Jamie only nodded a little.

“I hope sooner rather than later... or I might never live this down...” Angel chuckled.

**“Jack loves you too much for him to stay mad at ya.”**

“That doesn’t make me feel any better about this you know.” Jamie muttered and got up to make some sandwiches for the evening meal before checking on Jack’s wings to make sure that Jack hadn’t made things worse in the tussle with Angel. Angel flapped the wings experimentally.

**“Much better.”**

“Good. You two should probably learn to keep them closely tucked when not in use. Just to keep them out of the way and keep them from harm too.” Angel smiled.

 **“Sure, I’ll do that. Oh, looks like another soul to collect.”** He smirked across the way, a child had died from a bus running over her. Jamie winced at the sight of the poor child.

“That’s a harsh way to go... but it was quicker than mine.”

 **“Nah, she still had three minutes left of life before dying.”** He snickered at the details of her choking and dying on blood and the pain.

 **“Well, I’ll be back or-”** The soul immediately went through the window and was absorbed into Angel’s chest.

**“or not... damn. They can’t find anyone else to go to but me.... Huh, Death is just being lazy now.”**

“Or too busy looking for us to care much.” Jamie sighed.

“He was pretty insistent on getting Jack... I don’t really know why.”

 **“Well, you wanna know why huh?”** Angel chuckled.

**“See, Jackie here is empowered like a god... if you will... he can play God if he wanted. Kill whoever he wanted, see back then Death got a sweet gig when Jackie here let Jakoul out. Of course souls kept going to the underworld, you know... business growing so with the soul of a murderer - or had been murderer like Jack- he’d never run out of souls to take.”**

“Having the power to kill doesn’t make you a god... but I can see why Death would want him to continue his tirade.”

 **“Bingo.”** He smirked.

 **“Well, I’m also here to mess up the gig and maybe... I don’t know... have fun.”** He said, as he looked at Jamie, eyes full of lust.

“Huh. I see.” Jamie wasn’t looking at Angel at the moment though and had missed the look. He was still looking at the scene below, feeling sorry for the child. A hand crawled up Jamie’s spine as Angel rubbed him sensually, purring.

 **“You know, you’re so cute when you think like that.”** Jack growled.

 _“I’M GONNA KILL YOU ANGEL!”_  Angel smirked.

 **“You know, Jack will still get as much pleasure as I will if we do this.”** Jamie whipped around, eyes widening as he understood too well what Angel was talking about. He pressed back a little against the window, having no comeback for that. There were a million things he could say and nothing was coming to mind because as much as he might not want to admit it... that touch had felt good.

“I... I don’t... um...” Oh flakes! What was he trying to say? It wasn’t like Angel was a completely different being here... but he wasn’t exactly Jack either... was he?

 **“Oh come on Jamie, it won’t hurt. Just let me pleasure you.”** He said, sliding a finger into Jamie’s pants and stroking him, as Jack had many times; kissing and nipping at Jamie’s neck. Jack growled.

 _“Angel stop now.”_ Jamie whimpered, stuck between Angel and the glass. He’d effectively cornered himself without knowing it, he breathlessly murmured; the pleasure spiked, making it tough for him to fight back, but he did try though his body didn’t really seem to want to listen to his mind anymore.

“I... th-this isn’t r-right... I b-belong t-to Jack...” Angel purred.

 **“But I am Jack, just the part that he won’t let out when he loves you Jamie.”** He licked at Jamie’s neck before nibbling as he stroked Jamie more furiously. Jamie let out a squeak at the nibbling, shuddering from the stroking.

“I...” Sweet lord... he couldn’t think anymore. He let out a groan. Gods but he was sensitive to that touch... Angel slowly stripped Jamie of his clothes, stroking him the entire time to keep him from thinking; leaving him bare in his underwear.

 **“Let’s take this somewhere more private. Don’t want the whole town seeing your cute ass do we?”**  He said, picking Jamie up in his arms, all the while kissing and sucking on his collarbone. Jack had to admit it felt good; he could still feel and taste everything. Jamie flushed, limp from the pleasure as he was carried from the window. Jack whined as Angel stripped out of his clothes.

 **“You’re just so gorgeous.”** He nipped and trailed kisses down Jamie’s body. Jamie flushed at the comment, whimpering softly from the nips and kisses as Angel slipped off the final barrier between them, eyes gleaming with lust at Jamie’s hard member; Jamie could scarcely take note of the world around him now. Angel stroked Jamie, but quick as a snake he plunged three fingers into Jamie; thrusting in quick and fast until finally finding that spot that made Jamie squirm. Jamie cried out at the intrusion, the pain was gone in a flash to be replaced by pleasure.

“Oh God....” He groaned, arching.

 **“Shh shh... just let Angel do all the work. This is what Jack didn’t want to do Jamie ‘cause he was scared.”** He slowly tongued Jamie’s belly button as he pushed in a fourth finger, slamming into that sweet spot hard. Jamie whimpered, squirming restlessly from the pleasure.

 **“Relax.”** He slowly pulled his fingers out and slowly sheathed himself into Jamie as he kissed and bit into Jamie’s neck, drawing some blood, but tonguing the wound.

 **“So delicious.”** He thrust shallowly at first, but then pushed in further at full speed. Jamie relaxed, groaning in pleasure; his mind overrun by it. He pushed in deeper.

 **“I love you.”** He thrusted in and out again.

 **“You know that.”** Jamie whimpered, shuddering as he lay mostly still; letting Angel pound into him...

“Oh God...” He groaned out, the pleasure building.

 **“That’s it Jamie... come on, cum for me.... cum for Jack.”** He said breathlessly as he pounded away, his release coming close.


	16. Relaxation

“Jack...” Jamie groaned before shuddering as he released, quivering from the pleasure; with one more hard thrust Angel released, Jack and Angel groaned as one before he collapsed limply next to Jamie, trying to catch his breath. Jamie lay still, quivering from the fading pleasure; Angel shivered a little.

 **“Gosh, you’re cold in there too.”** Jamie laughed a little.

 **“Former winter spirits... comes with the territory.”** Angel nodded.

 **“God that was so good, what say you Jack? Jack? .... JACK?”** Jack didn’t respond, he was off in lala land now. Jamie chuckled a little.

“That’s normal.”

 **“Hmm, I’m thirsty how about you?”** He stood up, spreading his wings; his ass literally hanging for a moment in Jamie’s face. Jamie couldn’t resist a light, playful slap to the rear.

“Nah, I’m good.”

 **“Jamie! Watch it.”** Angel snickered as he went to get a drink.

“Watch what?” Jamie asked innocently. Angel snickered.

 **“I donno, just don’t want me to fart on ya.”** He snickered at the joke while Jamie rolled his eyes at that before sliding his arms beneath his head to stare appreciatively as he walked off. Something he didn’t really get a chance to do often.

 **“Jamie has a sweet bod don’t you think Jack?”** Jack unconsciously began responding.

 _“Yeah... wait. SHUT UP ANGEL!!”_ Back from getting his drink, Angel slowly started cleaning the cum from his body, Jack shuddered while Jamie simply watched.

“One thing I have noticed is how self conscious he can be sometimes.” He said after a moment. Angel nodded.

**“You got that right.”**

“Not something I understand fully really. I mean... honestly Jack, you’re gorgeous to me no matter what you wear.” Angel smiled while Jack’s response was a snore.

 **“Oh really, did he fall asleep?”** Jamie chuckled.

“That’s normal too... but then again it means I can at least do some admiring before sunrise...” He grinned a little. Angel blushed for once.

 **“O-okay.”** Jamie just grinned all the more. Angel suddenly felt shy and covered himself with the large wings, making Jamie raise an eyebrow at him.

“Really?” Angel flushed fully.

 **“Uh j-just not used to you talking like that cutie.”** Jamie sighed a little.

“Well, I’m always more relaxed afterwards, but Jack is never awake to know.

 **“Oh.”** He folded the wings back again.

**“Well, I could relax with you then.”**

“Was hoping you would.” Angel chuckled as he moved back over to the bed to climb back in, stretching out.

 **“So, who was better Jamie? Jack or me?”** He stared into Jamie’s eyes for the answer.

“Oh no... you are not roping me into comparing.” He whined a little.

**“Come on, Jack’s asleep!”**

“I know he is, but I’m not an idiot. I’m not answering that. Ever.” Angel snickered.

 

 **“It was me, wasn’t it?”** Jamie sighed.

“You’re a part of Jack, you can’t be separated so there’s nothing to compare.”

 **“Oh.”** He giggled, sunrise was coming soon.

 **“See you later tonight.”** Jamie nodded a little, covering them both with a blanket before drifting off. Truth was... fun as that last one was... he kinda preferred the former to tonight’s performance, but he wasn’t going to admit that for several reasons. One being just common sense. An hour after sunrise Jack woke up.

“Ugh, what happened?”

“Morning.” Jamie lay on his stomach, one wing curled over Jack a little. Jack didn’t even realize he was still naked until he brushed aside Jamie’s wing, he blushed furiously, curling up in a little wing burrito. Jamie chuckled softly, murmuring.

“You’re even cuter when you blush.”

“No, I’m not cute.” He curled further into his wings to hide.

“You are to me.” Jack giggled. Jamie lightly stroked his fingers along one of Jack’s wings.

“You always have been that I remember. Everything from that sparkle in your eyes when you speak about spreading snow to the smile every time you came to visit.” Jack started unfurl his wings a little, his eyes shining brightly sapphire under the wings’ shadows. Jamie smiled a little.

“There! That’s the sparkle....” Jack giggled, closing the wings so Jamie couldn’t see his sparkling eyes.

“Awwww... now it’s gone again...” He said, feigning disappointing. Though he was enjoying this little “game” of “pry Jack from his ‘burrito.’ ” Jack couldn’t help it, he shifted the wings again and his sparkling eyes showed again. Jamie grinned.

“They’re back!” Jack chuckled slowly closing his wings again until only one eye showed. Jamie pouted cutely, of course it was a fake pout. Jack chuckled, all at once his wings spread completely out, revealing all of him. Jamie chuckled, this time leaning forward to brush his lips against Jack’s in a light kiss. Jack smiled.

“So what do you wanna do today?”

“I just want to play today.” Jamie murmured before kissing Jack again, though the kiss had a hint of heat to it. Jack shuddered.

“What do you mean by play?” He asked breathily. Jamie chuckled softly, claiming Jack’s lip in a slightly more heated kiss; the fingers of one hand lightly stroking the base of one of his wings. Jack gasped.

“Jamie!” Jamie trailed gentle kisses along Jack’s neck gently, he’d been waiting for Jack to wake up all morning just to be with him... although he hadn’t planned on this but Jack had just been so cute hiding behind his wings... He trailed the kisses to Jack’s collarbone as he stroked the base of the wing, the sound of his name sent a shiver of pleasure through him. Jack quivered, as did the wings.

“Jaaaamie...” He hid in the wings yet again. Jamie didn’t let that stop him, nipping lightly at Jack’s collar despite the wings having all but covered his head too.

“You’re so lovely...” Jamie murmured quietly between nips, his other hand encircling around to skim along the base of the other wing. Jack shivered, the pleasure from the touch overwhelming. Jack moaned loudly.

“Goooooodddd....” Jamie continued the gentle teasing as he trailed his nips slowly down, focused on the task at hand with gentle nips at touches. Jack gasped, his wings spread, nearly taking Jamie down with him as they were spreading out and his body quivered.

“Oh Goood Jamie...” He moaned loudly and breathlessly. Jamie quivered in satisfaction, delighting in Jack’s reactions as he trailed the gentle nips along Jack’s stomach before moving down along his length slowly. Jack gasped, his body arched slightly, thrusting a little from the arousing contact.

“J-jamie...” Jamie shivered a little, pausing a moment to run his tongue testingly along the sensitive skin. Jack made a strange noise as he shuddered quivering.

“JAMAAHM..” Jamie did it again, not sure entirely what to make of the strange sound at first.

“JAMAHHHH!!!” He gasped, arching, it was a sensitive spot. Jamie grinned to himself, teasing the sensitive spot with his tongue; thoroughly enjoying Jack’s reactions to his teasing.

“J-JAMEAH AHA OHGRAH!” It was all that tumbled from Jack’s mouth as he arched more and more. Jamie shifted to pin Jack to the bed as he continued to tease that spot with his tongue... His body quivering with delight at the sounds of pleasure from Jack before an idea occurred to him. He shifted a little before slipping Jack’s tip into his mouth, gently sucking on it like a popsicle. Jack gasped.

“Oh gaah gagod..” It was all he could manage before his mind sputtered and died as he squirmed restlessly under Jamie. Pleased with the reaction, he slid more into his mouth; gently sucking, he closed his eyes, purring softly in his throat. He had tasted some things in his day... but there was nothing that tasted like Jack... It was like trying some exotic food from a different country. Jack gasped, moaned, mewled and purred; all sorts of noises came from his mouth as he thrusted shallowly, straining to keep from slapping Jamie with his wings. Jamie added a slight bit of pressure to his sucking; saying lovingly over the bond.

 _“Oh Jack... you taste so wonderful...”_ Jack gasped, shuddering at the building pleasure, it was getting to be too much; he was all but yelling out as he quivered and begged.

“Jaamaahh- jjamie p-please...” He begged for release. Jamie sucked a little harder, wanting to draw the release from Jack; he murmured over the bond gently, lovingly.

 _“Cum for me my little Snowflake...”_ Jack shuddered, gasping as he couldn’t take it anymore and released hard and quick, drawing a loud yelling moan from his throat as he shivered from his climax; the release was powerful and slightly painful. Jamie greedily swallowed it all before pulling back to snuggle close. Jack panted, taking in lost oxygen and coming down from his high. Jamie nuzzled against Jack, quite pleased with himself.

“You win the game.” Jack said breathlessly before looking outside.

“Look, plenty of day left to burn.”

“Yup. Your turn to pick. What do you want to do?”

“Let’s go flying, you know, to another country.”

“Any particular one in mind?”

“How about Germany?” Jack smiled.

“I hear they have nice beer.” He smiled, he’d actually taken a bit of a liking to alcohol since Angel. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that, but he nodded a little and got up to get dressed.

“Alright then. I hear the countryside is pretty this time of year too.” Jack smiled.

“Alright, let’s get packing.”

“Alright, um, I’ll just use the bathroom while you dress.” Jamie said, heading that way. Jack nodded, pulling on his robe. He groaned.

“You know what, I’m buying us new clothes when we get there.”

“Um, okay.” Jamie called from the bathroom. Jack smiled.

“You ready yet?” Jack was ready to leave before the sun set. Jamie chuckles as he came out a couple seconds later. Jack smiled, grabbing hold of Jamie.

“Ready.” He jumped out of the window, almost hitting the ground before his wings spread out and he took flight.

“Now off to Germany!!!” Jamie laughed a little.

“Show off.” Jack smiled as they made their way there, the sun was almost down when they arrived; he strained to fight Angel and to keep from falling immediately; he dropped Jamie down gently but crashed into a nearby car himself. Jamie sighed and walked over to the car, helping Jack off it.

“Must we do this every time?” Jack groaned, he was barely hurt but the car was utterly destroyed.

“Do what? I’m just trying to spend time with you!” He growled and attacked Angel with everything he had. Jamie sighed.

“You can’t not let him have the night Jack, it’s just how things are for now.” Jack growled.

“Well I say no.” Angel whispered in Jamie’s ear over the bond.

 _ **“He melted for you Jamie, why not use a little charm?”**_ Charm? Was Angel nuts? Jamie didn’t know the first thing about that!

“Jack... hun, please don’t make me do that again... I don’t want you fighting. There’s no reason for you to.” Jack whined.

“But I want to be with you 24 hours a day!” Jack groaned.

“STOP IT!”

 _ **“You know, that charm you used to coax Jack from his shell... why not try that and promise goodies in the morning?”**_ Jamie nearly growled at Angel.

“That wasn’t charm... I was just... playing around...” He wasn’t going to bribe Jack... that wasn’t fair really.

“Jack, I know you do and maybe some day that can happen but for now it’s not going to. Please don’t make me fight you. I hate having to do that... but it’s better than losing you...” Jack whined, but the pleading look in Jamie’s eyes made him back down and Angel came into control.

 **“I hate it when this happens.”** He sighed.

**“So where are we and what are we doing?”**

“I don’t know what we’re doing aside from shopping for new clothes, but we’re in Germany. Apparently Jack wanted to try some of the beer here too. I think you’re rubbing off on him.” Angel snickered.

 **“Aren’t I?”** He said.

 


	17. Germany's Wares

**“Welp, let’s go shopping then.”** He pulled Jamie into a store, which held mostly lederhosen. Jamie yelped a little in surprise when he was yanked into a store, he looked around but he didn’t really see anything he liked right off the bat.

 **“What about this jacket?”** He put a pure black jacket on Jamie, it was 100 percent cattle leather with sheep fluff inside.

 **“Ooh blue, that’s nice.”** He said when he saw a different one and pulled it on himself.

“Looks good on you...” A slight glimmer of mischief came to his eyes when he spotted a blue kilt, he grabbed it while Angel wasn’t looking and stepped into the changing room. He came out a moment later, trying not to laugh as he said.

“Does this make my butt look too big?” Angel blushed.

 **“Uh...”** He had no words to describe how hilarious that was or what to say.

 **“No, no, it makes it look small.”** He finally managed after a moment. Jamie looked at him, grinning and giving away that he was kidding as he began to crack up.

“I’m sorry... c-could ... n-not... resist...” He managed through his laughter. Angel laughed as well.

**“Alright, well we’ll buy these shirts and some kilts I guess, and a jacket or two.”**

“You take the jacket if you like it. I don’t, honestly.” Angel smiled.

 **“Yes.”** He payed for the clothes before slipping into one of the changing rooms to get out of the black robes. The shirt he’d chosen was tight against his muscles and the pants didn’t leave much to the imagination; Angel combed Jack’s hair a bit sideways with his fingers and the blue jacket he’d bought brought the look completely together. Jamie chose a different changing room and slipped into the kilt and shirt, though he whistled a little when he came out to see the completed outfit Angel had chosen.

“I’m gonna be beating off other spirits with a stick... Better find me a big one.” Angel blushed.

 **“Same goes to you.”** Jamie flushed a little.

“So... um... what next?”

 **“Let’s go for a walk around Germany, you know, go to a coffee shop.”** He took Jamie’s hand, gently guiding Jamie as if he knew this place like the back of his hand; in fact he did because Jack often had come to play with the children since gaining new believers around the world after that fateful Easter.

“Alright.” Jamie let him guide him around the place, wondering quietly to himself if Jack would like the outfit as much as Angel seemed to but it was more of a stray thought than what his focus was on as there was much to see so he didn’t dwell on it for more than a millisecond before it was gone and his attention was on something else. Angel growled.

 **“God I hate people.”** He slowly took Jamie to a coffee shop only for people to stare at them and their wings.

**“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!”**

“Be nice Angel.” Jamie murmured. Angel huffed, ordering a beer, since they actually sold it there and whatever Jamie wanted. Jamie ordered a long island iced tea... unaware there was actually any alcohol in it and he didn’t even notice there was when it was brought to him to drink. Angel chose the pure alcohol stuff that Jack hated especially. Jamie made the mistake of drinking three and he seemed fine, but as soon as he stood up he stumbled a little.

 

“Oh... hey... look... feathers...” Jamie mumbled, poking at one of Jack’s wings. Yeah... he was drunk the moment he stood up.

 **“Jamie?”** Angel looked at Jamie worriedly.

 **“Hey Jamie, you alright?”** Angel looked at the description of the drink Jamie had been drinking.

 **“Oh no...”** Jack growled as Angel picked up Jamie bridal style, he tossed down the money to pay for the drinks and flew out with Jamie in his arms to a hotel room which was free since no one used it. Jamie giggled.

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Angel huffed as he started changing Jamie into night pants he’d also bought at the store, for just in case, once at the hotel room. He lay him on the bed and covered them both with the blanket. Jamie giggled, sitting up; he wasn’t tired yet.

“You’re kindaaa cuuuuuute....” He slurred a little, looking at Angel. Angel gulped.

 **“Not now Jamie, sleep time.”** He said, not preferably in the mood while Jack was laughing his ass off.

“I’m not sleepy... it’s hot in here too...” Jamie climbed out of bed, stripping out of the clothes.

“That’s vetter... metter... er... good...” Jamie giggled at his own problems with saying the word. Angel groaned.

 **“Jamie, come on back to bed sweetheart.”** He spoke sweetly, trying to get Jamie to sit in bed.

“Sweetheart? -hic- Tha.. that’s a n-new -hic- one.” Jamie had the hiccups now, he giggled and wandered over to the window, his touch icing it over to the point where no one could see in or out. Jamie giggled at this.

“Lookie what I can do!” Angel groaned.

 **“What did I do to deserve this?”** Angel pulled him to another window to play with, but watched him carefully and also pulled the shades so that no one could see Jamie’s junk from up there. Jamie iced that window too before a hiccup sent him stumbling and he landed in a pile of snow... at some point it had started to snow in the room. Jamie looked up at the falling snowflakes, eyes wide.

“It’s snowing! In the ro -hic- room!” Angel groaned, unlike Jack he was not a fluffy, snow-loving person.

 **“Yes, yes it is and we need it to stop snowing or we’ll be all wet and uncomfortable.”** He glared at Jamie. Jamie gave him a goofy grin.

“Ligh - hic - en up.” Some of the snow glittered with his magic and Jamie ran after it, trying to catch it.

“Ooooooo! Pr - hic - itty!” Angel groaned and forcefully blew the snow out one window, melting it in his anger.

 **“There, snow’s gone.”** Jamie pouted a moment before he swayed and let out a hiccup before passing out. Angel caught him before he hit the floor.

 

 **"Finally."** He huffed in annoyance while Jack chuckled loudly. Jamie was up with the sun... but that wasn’t the only thing up as he made a quick beeline for the bathroom... Jack woke tiredly, back in control.

“Jamie?” Jamie groaned, his head pounding; he had a serious hangover... and while he wasn’t too sure why that was he knew one when he saw one because he’d seen a few references of it in his time. Jack knocked on the door in worry.

“Jamie?” Apparently alcohol didn’t affect Jack as much since Angel drank almost as constantly as Jakoul had.

“Not so loud please...” Jamie groaned in reply as he sat on the bathroom floor. Jack shook his head.

“Did Angel give you alcohol? ‘Cause if he did he’s a dead man... er... demon... angel... whatever.”

“I don’t think he did it on purpose... I thought it was tea...” Jamie mumbled back. Jack shook his head.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie... what did I tell you about Germany? Most of their drinks are filled with alcohol and why didn’t you ask Angel if there were non-alcoholic beverages?” He asked, slightly angry with his counterpart.

“My fault for forgetting...” He grumbled back, he didn’t want Jack angry at Angel; it wasn’t Angel’s fault. Jack sat back.

“Well, guess we can’t go to the woods then and play hide-and-seek with the thunderbirds.”

“What’s a thunderbird?” Jamie mumbled, it would be about an hour until he was back to normal. Jack snickered.

“Don’t remember? You used to talk about them all the time, how they take children in the night and feed them to their babies; they are giant eagles with red eyes and are so big they can swoop down and pick up an adult and live only in Germany.” Jack couldn’t believe he’d forgot that, it was one of his favorite myths.

“Right... well you try remembering crap when it feels like you have a band of drums pounding in your head.” He muttered back. Jack was really mad at Angel now.

 _You didn’t watch him you idiot._ Angel groaned.

 **I know, I know...** Jack looked outside.

“Plenty to do, but I guess another day spent.” When the hour had passed, Jamie felt more like himself and had gotten dressed.

“Geez... last night is kind of a blur... all I remember after getting the clothes is something about snow.”

“Really?” Jack sighed.

“Hmmm, we should just take a walk. I really don’t fell like flying.”

“Okay.” Jamie followed him out of the hotel. They had been walking for about 30 minutes when they heard loud noises; Jack turned, seeing a large festival.

“Look, it’s thunderfest.” Jamie smiled a little.

“I was wondering if we’d be in time for that.” Jack smiled.

“Plenty of time, let’s go!” He pulled Jamie along the booths and bought him some German toys, a wooden train and an airplane. Jamie grinned, enjoying the sights and the wooden toys; though mostly just enjoying being with Jack, pointing out various things at times as if he was a young child again. Pure wonder at the festivities around him sparkling in his eyes at times. Jack giggled and bought himself a pair of wooden clogs and started dancing like a pro clog dancer. Jamie chuckled.

 

“Nice footwork.” He’d only seen such a thing maybe once in his life. He’d been rather young, but it had been sort of cool that some clog dancers had once visited his school. Jack chuckled.

“I was taught from long time of watching.”

“That had to be a lot of watching. Looks kinda difficult to me.” Jack put the clogs in the bag he had with him.

“Not really.” He sat, sighing at the memory.

“Ooh! Let’s ride the sheep!” Jamie blinked at the suggestion.

“Can we do that?” Jack nodded.

“Look.” He pulled out his scythe, growling, it turned into his shepherding hook.

“I’ll get us the big ones that are big enough to hold us, doubt they’ll feel anything since I’m a feather with wings.” Jamie chuckled, nodding a little. He stood back and watched Jack work with the sheep.

“Come on, this way. Come on.” Two burly sheep were herded towards Jamie who watched in silent fascination; it was an aspect of Jack’s life that he hadn’t heard too much about but then again that was probably because Jack didn’t remember much of it.

“Alright, just hold on tight.” He said as he set Jamie on one sheep after feeding them some grass; he then sat on his and made a clicking noise with his tongue.

“Repa.” It was a word, back then, that mean go for sheep... or all sheep who were bred to do this. Jamie grabbed onto the wool tightly, chuckling a little as the sheep he was on began moving.

“Morro.” The sheep turned and walked towards a hill, once there Jack spoke to them again.

“Need.” They stopped at the top of the hill; it was a gorgeous view. Jamie marveled as much at the view as at the rare opportunity to learn something of Jack’s past.

“Maer.” He said softly and the sheep sat down, Jack slid from the sheep and turned his scythe into a shear.

“These sheep need shearing. He slowly does just that, tons of fluff falls to the ground. No one appeared to care if the sheep were missing or not. Jamie slipped from his own when Jack moved to the one he’d ridden. Once he was done he spoke again.

“Norok.” It meant return to the flock. Jamie just watched as Jack had sheared the sheep.

“What do we do with all this?” Jack smiled.

“Could use to cushion wool clothes or capes.” He said as he slowly picked up the fluff and put it in his bag.

“I’ll do that once we’re done here.” Once done he turned his attention to the flock and stood, as he had done many times in his old life, watching over them.

“Alright.” Jamie glanced around the area.

“Nice view.” Jack nodded, leaning against his staff.


	18. Back to a Beginning

“Never gets old.” He whispered, tears glistening with memory. Jamie settled quietly in the grass next to Jack. Looking out at the expansive view and trying to imagine what it was like back then. Jack winced and returned to the present, setting his staff against a nearby tree he sat by Jamie and wrapped his arms around him. Jamie smiled a little, leaning against Jack a little; it was a peaceful place really. Picking an apple from the tree, he cleaned it on his shirt and slowly feed Jamie the apple as he nibbled on his ear a little. Jamie giggled a little at that.

“I thought you were supposed to eat the fruit, not me.” Jack chuckled.

“What? You’re more sweeter than any fruit ever.” Jack said, licking his ear now; Jamie flushed a little, giggling at the comment. Jack lay back, pulling Jamie with him to lay on his chest as he looked at the sky.

“Jamie, do you think we’ll ever be free from Death?” He asked nervously.

“If there’s a way, we’ll find it.” Jamie replied softly after a moment. Jack flipped suddenly so that Jamie was beneath him.

“Yeah, well for now you’re all mine.” He kissed him deeply, his tongue darting in immediately to wrap around Jamie’s as he rubbed at his sensitive stomach. Jamie’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sudden reverse of position. He groaned softly into the kiss, trembling beneath Jack’s touch; he’d never get tired of this. Jack nipped at his ear before whispering.

“What do you want Jamie?” He spoke seductively, rubbing a little downwards, just above Jamie’s navel. Jamie shifted to nip Jack’s nose gently before murmuring a little breathlessly.

“I want you and everything you’ll offer.” He pressed his lips to Jack’s in a loving kiss that was slightly heated. Jack snickered a little.

“Alright then.” Before Jamie knew it, he had plunged his hand beneath the kilt, gripping Jamie’s length and stroking, stroking under, gently squeezing his balls as he kissed him deeply until Jamie needed air. Jamie whimpered into the kiss, squirming in pleasure from Jack’s touch; arching a little from the pleasure that zinged through him from the touch.

“What else do you want Jamie? I can’t give you what you want if you don’t speak.” Jack says softly as he fondles Jamie, slipping a nail into his slit gently. Jamie whimpered from the touch.

“God J-jack... y-you make it... h-hard to t-think...” Jamie managed, groaning from the pleasure; squirming beneath Jack’s teasing touch. Jack smirked, twisting the nail into it some more.

“Come on... what is it you want? Beg.” Jack told him, nipping and sucking on his neck. Jamie yelped a little in surprise, groaning and whimpered. He knew what he wanted after a moment, but speaking the words was a different matter.

“Oh Jack... I... n-need... you... in me... please Jack...” He shuddered, managing the words between pants as his need for Jack grew with the pleasure. Jack smiled, whispering.

“All you had to do was ask.” In seconds Jamie was on his hands and knees while Jack slipped from his pants, flipped up the kilt, and inserted himself in; brutally pounding into Jamie while he played with his cock. Jamie shuddered, groaning and quivering from the pleasure.

“Oh Jack...” He groaned, whimpering a little as his length throbbed with the pleasure of Jack’s touch even as he groaned from the intense pleasure of having Jack inside him. He panted as the pleasure steadily grew. Jack hit that spot that made Jamie cum over and over again; Jamie shuddered, crying out with the pleasure of the release that slammed into him. Dizzy with the pleasure, he was pretty sure he could spend the rest of eternity like this and not care about anything else. Jack released afterwards, he couldn’t hold them both up and they collapsed with Jack on top and still inside Jamie. Jamie panted, quivering from the pleasure; he wondered why he hadn’t thought to get a kilt sooner... This was so worth it... Jack shifted a little to kiss Jamie’s lips before pushing in a bit then pulling out with a wet pop. Jamie returned the kiss gently, content to never move from that spot for a while. Jack sighed.

“Oh great, sun down.” He whined angrily. Angel spoke gently.

 **Uh... I promise I’ll take good care of him.** Jack snarled.

“If you give him alcohol or anything else I’m ripping you out of me.” Jamie sighed a little.

“I think he knows better than that Jack. He knows I won’t willfully drink, last night was a fluke.”

“It better be.” Jack growled. Angel actually shivered from his anger.

 **“I really don’t want to forcefully be ripped from Jack’s body.”** He said in truth, then he realized he was still half naked next to Jamie; he blushed and cleaned them up with some extra wool and pulled his pants up.

 **“Ouch... damn it!”** He’d clipped himself on his pants.

 **“Stupid body always being erect.”** Jamie chuckled a little.

“Should have thought of that before you chose those pants. Besides, you’re exaggerating there.” Angel growled at Jamie.

 _“Watch it.”_ Jack gave him a headache for snapping.

_“You snap at my Jamie, I kick your ass.”_

“I’m just saying, no need to get snappy and Jack stop being so aggressive. I’m not going to break into pieces just because Angel decides to have an attitude.” Jack huffed.

 _“You don’t know what I would do for you Jamie.”_ A faint smile appeared on his lips.

“Probably as much as I would for you I imagine. There’s very few things I wouldn’t do for you.” Jack giggled. Angel smirked.

 **“So where to now?”** Jamie just smiled for a moment, glancing over the darkening view.

“Donno. I didn’t plan this day, or trip for that matter.” Angel’s wings drooped.

 **“Alright. How about we watch fireworks until morning? I really don’t have anything to d-do.”** He stuttered as he felt around forty or fifty souls nearby suddenly ram straight into him.

 **“Shit.”** He looked around to see that many people had died on various festival rides for no real reason.

“That can’t be good... we should move before something gives us away.” Jamie took Angel’s hand and tugged him down the hill. He hadn’t felt the souls, but he’d seen them. That was enough to alarm him. People didn’t die in quantities like that over nothing and Jamie didn’t want to chance anything. Angel followed closely only to feel pain suddenly and fell to his knees.

 **“AUGH!!”** Darkness suddenly engulfed them both.

“Thought you two could escape? You know I only need one damned soul.” Angel cried out, shaking on the ground, clawing at his chest.

“NO! LEAVE JAMIE ALONE!!” He cried out at the same time as Jack.

“Aww... I will. It’s you I want Angel.” Angel struggled.

 **“Over my dead body!”** Death laughed.

“But my boy, you already are my little collector of souls.” Jack and Angel shook in pain.

“You, Jamie, are off the hook.” He grabbed him in dark bonds; with a snap Jamie was back in his body; no wings or anything. He was human again.

“Tata. Now it’s time to return some souls.” Angel screamed in pain and Jack’s body went limp.

“J-jamie... don’t forget that I love you and I always will!” Angel spoke next.

**“Just stay strong kiddo.”**

“NO!” Jamie clung to him, he didn’t care what happened to him. He couldn’t be away from Jack, he just couldn’t! Wings or no... cursed or not, he didn’t care... he needed to be with Jack. He didn’t care if he never found out what his purpose was or if nothing he’d wished for as a child ever came true, as long as he was with Jack... nothing else mattered. Death glared.

“I have no need for you boy, so go live the life you wanted with your sister and family.” He said angrily, both Angel and Jack were out of commission. Jamie glared at Death.

“You know very well my sister is dead you bastard. I’m not leaving Jack!” Death snickered.

“Fine then, you’ll be an extra soul and who better to take it than your very own love?” He snapped his fingers and Jack’s eyes opened pure violet, no longer either Jack or Angel that Jamie had come to know; just pure darkness, pulled out his scythe and stared at Jamie. His target, his love. Jamie glared at Death before turning to Jack, muttering softly; there was no fear in his eyes. Jack screamed Jamie’s name as in a swift movement the scythe swung down at Jamie, only to stop less than an inch from him as Jack’s body shook, fighting the order.

“What?! Kill him already! Now!” Death growled angrily.

 **“No. Y-you don’t control me.”** It was Angel.

 **“I would rather die than kill the one I love.”** In a swift movement Death had been sliced into with the scythe, Death yelled in pain as the scythe obliterated him from existence for now; he shook uncontrollably before fainting and collapsing. Jamie caught him before he hit the ground. He hadn’t expected him to do that honestly, the tip of the blade had cut into the shirt he wore but he hadn’t really noticed. Jamie held him close, murmuring softly.

“I love you so much.” He gently brushed a stray lock from his face. It was a few hours before Jack came to, the sun had risen.

“J-jamie.”

“Hey.” He murmured softly.

“W-what happened... where am I?” He was groggy and in pain as his body hurt from fighting Death and his influence.

“Well... you got rid of Death and we’re still in Germany... although I... um.. I think I’m human again.” Jamie wasn’t sure, but he knew he didn’t have wings and Jack did feel colder to him again... Jack shuddered.

“Oh... my back.” Jack groaned. Jamie shifted him a little to rub along his back, trying to ease the tense muscles as he had once before. Jack winced.

“Jamie how... h-how did you turn human?”

“Death.” Jamie replied, he didn’t seem concerned about it though he knew that could mean problems later if he really was human again... Jack shook, he didn’t feel Angel.

“J-jamie... I don’t feel Angel anymore.” Jamie was silent on that score for a long while.

“I think he was connected to Death, in a way, so destroying Death the way he did essentially destroyed him. I could be wrong about this... but I think that’s what’s happened.” Jack sniffed.

 

“I... I didn’t know he cared for you so much.” He said in pain as he forced himself to sit up.

“He was a part of you Jack, why wouldn’t he? You’d have noticed the signs yourself if you hadn’t spent so much time snipping at him or fighting him.” Jamie smiled a little.

“Although... I wouldn’t put it past him to disappear on you for a different reason.” Jack shivered.

“What do you mean Jamie?” He whined suddenly.

“Jamie, I... How can you stay with me now that you’re human?”

“Well... Death is a constant thing... someone has to do it. It wouldn’t surprise me if Angel had found a way to take Death’s place. As for staying with you, why would my being human again matter? I mean, I guess it means some limitations in terms of going places, but aside from that I don’t see how it changes anything.” Jack shook his head.

“Meaning you could get hurt if we’re attacked Jamie.” He said, forcing himself to stand up.

“True, but considering what I’ve been through since I died the first time I’m not concerned and I can’t see why you would be.” Jack’s eyes turned red hot at that.

“ ‘CAUSE I DON’T WANT YOU ENDING UP DYING AND IT WOULD BE MY FAULT!!” He screamed in Jamie’s face, feathers out in a protective arch. Jamie wasn’t intimidated. Instead he gently cupped Jack’s face with his hands.

“If it happens, it happens sweetheart; but it wouldn’t be your fault anymore than the first two times were. I’m with you because I want to be, I need you to be with me no matter what happens. I told you before, there’s almost nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I meant it.” Jack’s eyes softened and tears fell.

“And there’s nothing that will make me stop loving you. I would give you my life.” Jamie gently wiped the tears away.

“Death couldn’t keep us apart before. I don’t fear it now and I will always love you Jack. Nothing can keep us apart, I mean to see that nothing does; no matter what it means.” Jack sniffed, kissing Jamie slowly; Jamie returned the kiss.

“Now what do we do? Where do we go?”

“Well, that’s up to you. I mean, are we done touring Germany?” Jack smiled.

“Let’s go t-to... um... Australia.”

“Alright. Sounds like a good place to be, um, provided we keep to the cities.” Jame had heard stories about the critters that lived in the outback. Jack nodded.

“Alright, um, s-should I fly us there o-or should we take a train or plane?” Jamie pondered that a moment.

“Probably fly. I’ll look too young to be traveling in terms of human age. Probably should avoid public transportation for a few years, plus it will save a little on money until I can get work that will allow me to make money. At least so long as I’m human that will be something to keep in mind.” Jack sniffed.

“Gods... life’s gonna be harder on you now.” He slowly picked Jamie up and flew off towards Australia. Jamie chuckled at that, murmuring as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck loosely.

 


	19. Australia

“I’ll deal with it. I did when I was a kid, can’t be too much worse than it was back then.” _That’s what I’m worried about._ Jack thought as he slowly descended towards a city near water, crocodiles hissed at them as he had landed them in a reptilian zoo. Jamie looked at the crocodiles, glad for the fence barrier. The last thing he wanted to know would be what it was liked to be ripped apart; that would be a nasty way to die and he didn’t think Jack would be happy about that either. Come to think of it, Jack would probably have himself a ticked off Bunny and crocodile skin clothes before THAT would happen. Jack sighed.

“L-let’s find us a hotel room.” Jamie nodded and walked out of the zoo as if he’d been in it all along. Not drawing attention to himself as he walked through the various streets. It was strange, being able to be seen again and he nearly bumped into someone before he remembered he needed to stay out of people’s way again. Jack shivered as people in Australia didn’t believe in him and as soon as they left the park two small children had ran straight through him, making him cry; it was that awful feeling of being alone and empty, of being by himself and nothing...  Jamie winced and took Jack’s hand in his, a quiet reminder that he still believed; that Jack wasn’t alone in this place. It was obvious that those here had quickly forgotten the world wide storm that had taken the lives of so many. He murmured softly.

“Looks like Jakoul and Gale’s existence has been forgotten here.” That made Jack’s heart pang with hurt.

“Don’t ever mention his name again.” Jack said sternly and walked a little bit ahead.

“How about this hotel? It’s cheap, safe, and has a kangaroo petting zoo.” Jamie didn’t comment, wondering why and which name but he brushed the thought aside; it was for the best that no one remembered here. He had meant it to be reassuring but apparently it had nearly the opposite effect so he didn’t say anything more as he looked at the hotel. He wasn’t sure they’d let him have a room but he had to try. Jack sighed.

“Let’s go.” He took Jamie’s hand and pulled him through; smiling, he handed Jamie over five hundred dollars.

“I found it.”

“I’m just worried they might call the cops on me ‘cause of my age. Not like I have an id...” Jamie murmured, that was his biggest concern for the moment. He hoped that not only would he be allowed a room but that the person behind the counter wouldn’t question how he had so much money, in cash nonetheless. Jack groaned.

“We won’t know unless we try.” The woman looked at Jamie, but Jack had a new power that he’d subconsciously used to make them see differently... like Jamie was 21 years old with an id and money.

“Oh, that gives you five years stay here.” Jack smiled.

“We could do that.” Jack said and if Jamie was shell shocked it didn’t show.

“Good to know.” He paid for the room and took the key that was handed to him. It wasn’t until he was in the room alone with Jack that he spoke again.

“FIVE years?!?! Okay... that was a little weird, even after all the strange things I’ve seen.” Jack snickered.

“Well, I don’t know about you... but look in the mirror for a minute.” When Jamie looked he only saw his reflection, but with Jack’s powers he looked 21. Jamie was rather surprised at his reflection.

“I don’t know why you think this is funny... but it appears that something is going on because I’m pretty sure I’m not an adult yet... This is weird...” He looked at himself, but... he could see the boy he was too... it was more like the power showed him a faint projection around him.

“This could be both for and against me. Strange as it is.” Jamie said after a moment. He turned back to Jack.

“That still doesn’t explain why the lady thought I wanted a five year stay here.” Jack snickered.

“Let’s just say I have a way with words.” He walked sexily to the bed, leaving Jamie all but dumbfounded. Jamie just watched, a little dumbfounded and tongue-tied. Oh lord but he could watch Jack do THAT all day... Jack smiled and started to set up the bed for sleep, he swished his butt a little more at Jamie’s stare; smirking. Jamie just stared, as if entranced; he couldn’t help it, he swallowed a little, wondering only briefly if Jack was doing this on purpose... Jack smiled, his wings spread out, exposing his stomach a little as the shirt rose with the movement. Jamie took a step forward, his mind was a jumble as he did so; all he knew at that moment was that he intended to kiss Jack senseless just then. It was all he could think about. Jack smirked then hid himself under the blankets, only his feet sticking out; his wings up in an arch that made his eyes flash in the shadows. Jamie dove under the covers to kiss Jack, he was at least certain he was going to do that much; no way Jack was going to get away with that without being kissed senseless. Jack moaned into the kiss, eyes becoming lidded with lust as he shifted to grind his erection purposely against Jamie who shuddered as his own body responded.

“J-jack...” He groaned, shifting to run his hands along Jack’s skin. It was cool, but it only egged him on; he panted a little, wanting to feel that difference now. He shifted to rid Jack of his clothes, nipping at Jack’s neck before claiming that cool mouth in a heated kiss. Jack groaned and shuddered, his body arching a little.

“J-jamie mm...” It was all he said into the kiss as he was eager to rid himself of his clothes, helping Jamie a little as they rolled over; his erection sprung free, leaking a little precum. Jamie shuddered when Jack arched into him. He skimmed his hands over Jack’s bottom as he trailed nips down Jack’s neck, shuddering in delight as he shifted the kilt to press his own erection against Jack’s. He groaned in his throat at the feel of the cold, oh but that felt wonderful...

“God... Jack...” Jack whimpered.

“J-jamie...” He gasped, his eyes full of lust as he kissed him only for his body to arch a little at the rubbing.

“Fuck, j-just take me now.” Jack begged. Jamie shuddered, groaning as he shifted to ease slowly into Jack. He didn’t want to hurt him after all; Jamie quivered at the temperature difference, oh but this was a different sort of torture... he liked it.

“Oh Jack...” He groaned as he slowly pushed in, shuddering with pleasure. Jack groaned and moaned, arching up; sheathing Jamie into him further and further. He squirmed in pleasure, his legs quivering.

 

“Unh... m-move... p-please.” Jack gasped breathlessly in pleasured pain. Jamie gasped out in pleasure and surprise before claiming Jack’s mouth in a passionate, loving kiss as he slowly thrust in and out; groaning in his throat as he slowly picked up the pace. Jack cried out Jamie’s name over and over once they broke the kiss for breath, squirming more and more as his body shook from the pleasure and the closing climax. Jack kissed Jamie, allowing Jamie to have dominance in the kiss. Jamie groaned, nipping at Jack’s neck as he angled to slam into that special spot over and over again. He quivered with the desire to give Jack the release he was begging for. He thrust his warm tongue into Jack’s mouth, he’d never fully dominated Jack before until now and he growled in his throat in the pleasure of it. There was something very much arousing about having Jack be so submissive to him... He thrust harder as he felt his own pleasure leading to the climax rapidly build and overtake him. Even as he shuddered with his release he continued to thrust into Jack to bring him to that release. Jack cried out in pleasure; he bit into Jamie’s shoulder as he quivered and shook as he released, panting as the climax’s pleasure overwhelmed him.

“J-jamie...” He mmmed before soon slipping into sleep. Jamie shifted to pull out of Jack after a moment, panting as he lay there; after a moment he carefully rolled them so that Jack wasn’t laying on his wings. After that he didn’t recall much more as he sank into the warm embrace of sleep. A few hours later Jack noticed the call of wild chickens and other animals in the background as light poured onto his face. Jamie shifted awake, more awakened by the foreign sounds that were the calls of animals than by the sun. Jack huffed, pulling a little, his wings were trapped under the blanket and numb but not in pain.

“Ouch, Jamie... you’re hurting me. You’re smushing my cock.”

“Sorry.” Jamie murmured back and shifted back. Jack grunted as it made a sound like pulling off a band-aid from hairless skin.

“Ouch, okay well maybe I should have put some clothes on.” He slowly searched for his pants before deciding to wear the red polo shirt with a short kilt for fun. Jamie winced a little, it kinda stung him too, but not as bad as it had Jack likely.

“I think we were both just too tired to deal with it like normal. Have to remember to keep a towel or something handy I think... no complaints here otherwise.” Jamie said with a little chuckle, changing out of his messed kilt into the spare one. Jack smiled.

“Y-yeah.” He looked outside.

“I wanna pet me a joey. COME ON!” He dragged Jamie out as soon as he was done dressing and used the new spell so that everyone who saw Jamie saw him as 21 years old. Jamie let Jack drag him outside, though he wondered how in the world he - now human - was going to be able to get THAT close to a wild animal... considering that wild animals were all scared of humans. Jack gasped when he saw them.

“They’re so cute!!” Two minutes later Jack found himself in a kangaroo pouch with the joey, no idea how or why, but the mother had sniffed at him and shoved him inside before sniffing at Jamie. Jamie just chuckled, thinking it was a little funny that the kangaroo had accepted Jack as if he were its own baby. Jack groaned.

“A little help would be nice Jamie. Tell this mama I’m not a joey.” The kangaroo kicked at Jamie if he got too close though. Jack struggled in the pouch only for the mother to cuff him on the head with her little paws and Jack yelped as she gave him a look that said ‘sit down, we’re going home.’ Jack groaned.

“JAMIE! PLEASE HURRY! SHE’S GONNA TAKE ME TO THE OUTBACK!!” Jamie winced from being kicked, that had hurt; Jamie did the only thing he could do then. He lept on top of the kangaroo, clinging for dear life as she bounded and thrashed; trying to throw him off her, but Jamie wasn’t letting go. He had a stranglehold on her, which was causing her to panic because no one had ever done anything like that to her before and she was worried about her joeys... the real one and Jack... and after a moment she tried to slam him against a boulder. Jamie barely managed to avoid it. She wasn’t giving up, but neither was he. After all that fuss she eventually dropped under a tree to rest, panting from the exertion of trying to throw Jamie off.

“Now is your chance Jack, while she’s winded!” Jack groaned, woozy, as was the joey. He crawled out and took off with Jamie in his arms only to be chased by a murderous, angry mother kangaroo and two young joeys. Jamie clung to Jack, murmuring.

“Maybe we should go back to the room. They won’t follow us there and we can hide out for a while until the kangaroo forgets about you.” Jack nodded.

“Great plan, let’s head to the spa!” He ran quickly, dodging the kangaroo and its two young as it ran straight into the dining hall, making a woman scream as the kangaroo stepped in her food. Sending food flying everywhere; Jack sighed, muscles very tense in pain as he set Jamie down into an olympic sized hot tub.

“Is this really that good of an idea for you?” Jamie asked, he knew he’d be fine, but Jack on the other hand... Meanwhile the kangaroo had given up the chase because it was too hot for it. Even with its short fur and long ears it couldn’t take the heat in the spa and exited quickly with its two young behind it. Jack sighed.

“Jamie, I’m not the same I was before. I can stand heat more than you think now.” He slid into the water in boxers similar to the ones he’d given Jamie moments before.

“Just relax, stop worrying about me.”

“I’m not worried, just concerned because it was something we never really tested out. Anyway, me stop worrying about you would be like you stop worrying about me. I think we both know that’s not going to happen.” He smiled a little as he let the warm water relax his body a little and soothe away some of the tension. Jack’s wings slowly folded then spread out, relaxing as he almost went completely under the water; he was just that relaxed, he finally did after a few minutes, bubbles coming up. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that, remembering how Jack had freaked out before with the incident with the sirens, but said nothing and no one bothered the two of them. It was sort of nice really. Jamie simply relaxed in the water, not really noticing the women who were eyeing him from across the room and giggling over him. After all, they thought he was an adult, and a good looking one at that. Jack shot up instantly, coughing.

“Too relaxed...” He shivered, coughing up more water and shaking, not at all relaxed anymore. He stepped out.

“I’m going to go lay down in our room now.” He said, shivering as his wings protectively flexed around him as he walked. Jamie shook his head.


	20. Friend or Foe?

That was what he’d been expecting; Jack could never relax entirely under the water, at least not until he got over his fear of it but that would take a lot of doing and Jamie didn’t think the winter spirit would manage that any time soon. He relaxed a little while longer in the tub until he noticed one of the women walking towards him; the gentle sway of her hips made him wince inwardly... Yeah, he didn’t want anything to do with her, so before she could get too close he beat a retreat from the tub. Grabbing a towel and heading to the room. Jack lay in the bed, shivering and fighting off a nightmare by the time Jamie came by; he woke, coughing and sputtering as if he was drowning again. He ran straight to the bathroom, there was a sound of dry heaving and throwing up; Jamie winced when Jack shot by him and at the sounds that followed. He sighed a little, not surprised that Jack would have that nightmare after he’d slipped beneath the water. Even if it had been his choice to do so. Jack shuddered, coughing as he flushed the toilet; he came out, shaking and headed to the small kitchen to prepare lunch. Jamie said nothing about it, knowing too well Jack wouldn’t want to talk about it so he didn’t say anything though he wished he could help. That was the trouble with being human though, he figured he was as limited now as he’d been as a young kid when he’d first met Jack. He hadn’t voiced the irritations that had also meant for him then or that it would mean now, but he didn’t want to worry Jack as he could handle it... would have to. There wasn’t anything either could do to really change it for the moment. Jack came in with grilled cheese and tomato soup.

“Hey, lunch’s ready.” He said, trying to be cheerful even though Jamie knew exactly how he was feeling. Jamie smiled a little, sitting on the bed as he’d finished drying himself off.

“Thanks. Although I have discovered a disadvantage to this spell of yours.” He said, taking the food.

“Apparently I attract attention... and not the kind I really want to.” Jack sighed.

“I could make you a little older in the face... maybe get those hags to leave you be.” Jack chuckled after listening to what Jamie had said about the woman at the spa as he fed him the grilled cheese in bites because he felt like it.

“No thanks. That would likely attract even older women likely... um... maybe younger? Like a teenager. At least teenagers aren’t so forward.” He shuddered a little at that, but ate the sandwich Jack held out for him. Jack smiled.

“How cute do you wanna be?” He said with a smile as he ate half of the sandwich he’d given Jamie.

“Oh ha ha. I just don’t want to be beating off females with a bat. Life is going to be interesting enough without THAT thank you.” Jack smiled, changing the spell a little to make him appear like an average eighteen year old with a couple of zits and that was about it.

“You look absolutely deliciously cute Jamie.” Jack hugged him tight.

“Gosh, I’m even mesmerized.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’d say that regardless of what you made the spell make me look like?” He smiled a little though, wondering what he’d really look like when he got to that age... he was only a few years off... but he wasn’t sure he really wanted to actually reach that age physically if he could help it. There was something to be said about being shorter than Jack, there were... advantages. Jack smiled.

 

“Aww... Yes, no matter what age or look you take you’re cute and delicious to me.” He said, nibbling on Jamie’s neck. Jamie flushed, nipping back playfully.

“Mmm, lunch was good, but you taste better.” He murmured teasingly. Jack giggled.

“I’m your desert then while you’re my little Jamie pie.” He bit into Jamie’s shoulder, licking and nibbling there as well. Jamie nipped along Jack’s neck; he liked the sound of that and pulled Jack closer to him, sliding his hands along Jack’s sides. Jack whined in pleasure, licking and nipping at Jamie; he grazed his pert nipples a little. Jamie shuddered a little, groaning softly as he slipped his hands beneath the hoodie to slide his fingers along the cool skin. Jack whimpered, begging for more of the touches and quivering in need for Jamie. Jamie slipped the material from Jack, quivering in the growing desire for him as he trailed his nips from Jack’s neck to the small niche between his neck and shoulder; his fingers slid along Jack’s sides, from there to up his back and down again as he moaned in pleasure at the contact. Jack gasped, panting as his body arched and his legs spread for Jamie as he groaned, moaned and mewled for him to continue. Jamie shuddered as desire and pleasure pulsed through him. He slipped from the still-damp boxers before riding Jack of his pants.

“Jack...” He groaned as he pressed against him, shuddering in pure pleasure at the contact as his hands slid down to Jack’s bottom, pulling him closer even as he pressed his lips to Jack’s lovingly. Jack moaned, gasping at the contact, eyes half lidded with a lustful gaze.

“Oh G-god Jamie, yes.” Jack hissed between his teeth followed by a groan. Jamie shuddered, gently squeezing Jack’s bottom as he nipped at his shoulder, pressing against Jack; quivering from the pleasure of hearing Jack’s pleasure. Jack arched a little bit into Jamie.

“Jamie... oh G-god yes, more... more oh God.” Jack quivered, his legs spreading further as he felt hot and ready to go. Jamie coated one finger in his saliva before sliding it into Jack, gently probing for that spot even as he shifted to settle Jack more into his lap; shuddering as his erection brushed against Jack’s. Jack gasped and moaned loudly, arching up more and more, squirming in complete pleasure. Jamie added a second finger, gently stretching Jack even more as he gently teased that spot inside Jack; shuddering in pure delight as the sound of Jack’s moans only made him desire Jack all the more. Jack moaned and mewled, shaking as Jamie almost brought him to climax on the touch alone; he gasped for air. Jamie shifted Jack in his lap to slip into him, slowly sheathing himself completely; he groaned in pure desire and pleasure.

“Oh God Jack...” He shuddered, sliding his nails along Jack’s back as he held him close. Jack cried out at the sudden extreme pleasure he was given, spreading more to push Jamie in a couple inches more. Jamie shifted them a little to press Jack against the pillows, keeping him propped up and allowing Jamie to begin thrusting; he shuddered, groaning.

“Oh Jack... you feel soooooo goooood....” He groaned, thrusting in deeper and harder. Jack squirmed, mewling as his nails dug into Jamie’s shoulders; he cried for more and more, sometimes bouncing into Jamie a little. Jamie panted, groaning as he thrust into Jack deeper, shuddering as the pleasure spiked with each thrust; he whimpered, thrusting as deep as he could as his climax slammed into him. Jack screamed out his pleasure, releasing seconds after, he dug his nails into Jamie hard; shivering and quivering from the overwhelming pleasure. Jamie panted, leaning against Jack a moment before shifting a little to claim Jack’s mouth in a gentle, loving kiss. Jack mmmed into the kiss, staring into Jamie’s eyes lovingly.

 

“Was I good desert?” Jamie smiled, murmuring back lovingly.

“The best. I love you so much.” Jack smiles before kissing Jamie deeply; Jamie returned the kiss, pulling back a little to slip out before it became uncomfortable for either of them.

“You were just as delicious, Jamie pie.”

“Mmmmmm.... I’m never going to get tired of this.” Jack nodded, yawning.

“Me either.” He said tiredly before falling asleep. Jamie smiled a little, drawing the lightest cover around them as he drifted off to sleep himself. The next day found the two of them waking up near noon.

“Y-you know, let’s go to the buffet. Hear they got king crab and giant fish.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Jamie said, though he nearly jumped out of his skin when they got to the buffet only to see what looked like Jack’s double nursing a martini with a satisfied smile on his face. Jack smiled.

“Mmmm.” He was looking at the choices, picking out two types of steak, fruits, a few pieces of bird or two and lots of shrimp and crab.

“Jack... tell me I’m not seeing things.” Jamie muttered quietly, pointing subtly over to the double at the other end of the buffet table even as he put a few things on his own plate.

“Mmmm, so good looking, can’t wait to eat it all up!” A few seconds later Jamie’s words registered.

“What?” He looked over.

“What the hell?!” The double glanced over and gave them both a sort of knowing smile, toasting the two with his glass as Jack set his plate down on a nearby table.

“Um... I have no idea... but if I had to guess... Well, I’d say that’s Angel.” Jamie muttered as he sat down with his own plate. The other was smirking, apparently enjoying Jack’s reaction.

“A-angel....” He shook his head.

“Th-this can’t be! I thought h-he was gone!”

“So did I.” Jamie muttered behind a cup of lemonade he’d picked up so that the people around him, who could see him but not Jack, wouldn’t think he was nuts. Angel took his time moving from the buffet to the table they’d chosen.

 **"Yo."** Jack grabbed Angel by the wings.

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK?! I THOUGH YOU DIED! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!” He’d socked Angel good, causing blood to come from his nose. Jamie was sure that if this had been like an anime there’d be that little tension line thing running from Jack towards Angel about now.

 **“Fuck Jack! Let go!”** Angel snarled a little, struggling to pull away.

“Calm down Jack. I’d think if he meant to cause trouble he already would have.” Jamie murmured around a bite of crab. Jack glared at Angel.

“So you escaped... so now you’re a separate being which means I know all your weaknesses and desires...” Jack snickered darkly, making Angel shiver slightly.

**“Seriously, stop with the creepy stuff. I’m back, so what’s it to you?”**

 

“Jack.” Jamie said quietly, but there was warning in his soft tone. Jack just glared at Angel.

“What?” He growled at the cowering Angel. Jamie looked over at Jack with his own glare.

“Enough. Leave him alone. He’s likely got enough on his plate as it is considering his presence here I wager it means what I said before.... that he’s taken Death’s place.” Angel put his hands up in defense.

 **“Y-yeah... Yeah, what he said. Seriously, I am only here since this guy died of shrimp... really. No need to uh... kill me.”** Jack growled.

“Because of you I’m stuck this way! ‘Cause of you Death was after us... ‘Cause of YOU!” Jack snapped, tackling the poor guy and beating him with freshly cooked crab legs. Jamie stood up with a sigh, leaving his meal to snag Jack’s hoodie; he yanked him off Angel, ignoring the strange looks he got as he dragged Jack towards a hall and out of sight of most people around the place. Angel followed at a slight distance.

 **“You know... I’m NOT the reason Death was after you... I came after actually. Besides, I didn’t stick around just because... I was actually hoping I was right and you’d still be here. I saw Jamie the other day.”** Jack screamed, struggling in Jamie’s grip.

“Why you bastard I should kill you!”

 **“Yeah, yeah... kill me later right now I’m gonna have a smoke.”** Angel lit up the cigarette a moment before blowing a bit of smoke at Jack just to irritate him though he didn’t do it again when he saw Jamie was irritated by this as well.

 **“Okay, look. I _was_  looking for you the other day and not because I wanted to irritate you for the rest of eternity.”** Jack flicked Angel’s cigarette straight into a bin.

“No smoking in the vicinity, look a the sign dumbass.” Jack snarled and kicked Angel where the sun don’t shine; Angel dropped like a sack of potatoes.

“Jack! That was uncalled for!” Jamie said, exasperated as he moved over to Angel, kneeling next to him to mutter.

“Sorry... guess he’s still sore from last time.” Angel squeaked out.

 **“Guess so...”** Angel moaned in pain.

 **“Damn... he does know all the weak spots.”** He groaned as Jack walked away, seething.

 **“Tell that dumbass to get over here unless he wants to STAY the way he is...”** Angel said loud enough to be heard by the entire hallway of people if they had all been believers, though the pain was still evident in his voice. Jack glared at Angel angrily before flying off, annoyed with him.

 **“Damn, why does he hate me so much?** ” Angel spoke, slightly hurt.

“I don’t know.” Jamie replied, which was the truth; Jack had no reason to be mad at Angel that Jamie knew of, shouldn’t he be happy that he didn’t have to deal with him in terms of what he hadn’t wanted?

 **“Well, since he apparently doesn’t want to hear me out... I’ll talk to you instead.”** Angel grunted a little as he sat up, still in pain.

 **“There’s something I can do for you too Bennett.... but it’s complicated...”** Jamie seemed interested.

“I’ll at least hear you out.” He replied. Angel nodded and began to tell Jamie the reason he’d stuck around.


End file.
